


If you're through Hell, keep going

by Haganemaru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Mention of Knotting, Sacrifice, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Time Travel, Young Derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand la meute d'alpha ne leur offre plus aucune chance de victoire, la seule solution pour les humains survivants de la meute des Hale est de modifier ce qui a disparu… quitte à changer leur propre avenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, là, c'est ce que j'appellerais un revirement de situation sachant que cette fiction devait se faire APRES une autre plus « soft », et encore… elle s'est imposée à moi après la découverte d'un compositeur, pour ceux qui veulent écouter pour se foutre dans l'ambiance, c'est Danny Cocke. Tout est de sa faute donc…
> 
> Pour expliquer cette fiction, il me faudrait tout raconter en abrégé, ce n'est pas trop le but d'une note d'auteur en fait. Attendez vous à des morts, beaucoup de morts, un MONDE de mort d'ailleurs, car quand on démarre la fiction, il y a déjà des morts connus, des traumatisés, des blessés, des légumes, des disparus, des « à moitié fou » et autres et ça va pas en s'arrangeant… enfin, normalement, jusqu'à un certain point. Gardez à l'esprit que j'adore Stiles. C'est l'un de mes deux personnages favoris et même si là, je suis une chienne avec lui… disons qu'il porte aussi bien la souffrance que Derek XD. Ah aussi, ça se passe plus tard, la S3a est là, mais plus tard, je modifie des choses.
> 
> / !\ Mention de Knotting, c'est pas détaillé à excès, mais c'est mentionné… et non, je ne vous expliquerai pas en gros, en gras et en travers ce que c'est XD Renseignez-vous seuls.
> 
> Bref, here we go…
> 
> Pensez à lire le mot à la fin de la fiction ;)  
> 

Il s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était passé la veille… Quand Derek avait proposé à Stiles de se lier à lui, il lui avait expliqué, après une demande de l'émissaire, les dangers possibles pour lui, pour un loup-garou lié à un humain. Ils n'avaient aucune possibilité de connaître le côté humain du couple étant donné que peu de loups-garous de naissance se fiaient suffisamment aux humains pour les laisser se rapprocher autant d'eux.

Lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé, juste après que Stiles se soit écroulé sur lui en sueur et encore haletant d'une première étreinte, le visage rougi et les yeux ambre brillant, Derek avait cette lueur dans le regard, comme si Stiles pouvait lui offrir le monde en acceptant sa proposition, sachant qu'il y avait la possibilité de « plus » qu'être liés ensemble… de se découvrir réellement des compagnons.

Le jeune homme s'était alors plongé dans les beaux yeux verts de Derek, le dévisageant avec un sérieux et un calme plutôt inhabituel chez lui. Il avait détaillé le merveilleux visage de son petit ami, son nez droit, ses lèvres douces et entrouvertes sur une respiration lente, cette barbe qu'il aimait gratter de ses ongles lors du câlin post-orgasme. Il avait fixé Derek un long moment, comme pour se gorger de cette vision juste avant de sourire, d'accepter et de l'embrasser fougueusement, relançant ensuite ce qui avait été leur réelle nuit d'accouplement.

Ils ne s'étaient alors pas quittés des yeux tout le long de leur étreinte, malgré leurs gémissements de plaisir, malgré les mouvements parfois plus durs de Derek qui faisaient que soit l'un, soit l'autre fermait les yeux en s'agrippant farouchement à son vis-à-vis. Stiles l'avait vu se transformer en cette forme bêta qui ne lui faisait plus peur désormais, affichant ses griffes, ses crocs et ses favoris de loup. Les yeux rouges de l'Alpha s'étaient éclaircis à une nuance nacarat, cette couleur rouge clair aux reflets irisés qui avait mis le feu au corps de Stiles, encore plus que les plongées sauvages de Derek en lui. Puis, le temps d'un battement de cœur, Derek l'avait enlacé en le mordant au niveau du trapèze tout en jouissant, déclenchant le propre plaisir de Stiles. Le jeune homme avait senti la différence en lui, cette grosseur qui bloquait Derek dans son corps tandis que son côté animal venait accueillir le compagnon qui se liait à lui. La morsure forma alors ces croissants argentés qui montreraient à tous que Stiles était protégé, possédé par un autre et tous deux restèrent soudés pendant plus d'une demi-heure où le jeune émissaire découvrit avec joie la partie câline et habituellement cachée de son Alpha.

Stiles ne s'était pas transformé en loup-garou malgré la morsure, Derek n'avait mis aucune intention dans celle-ci, juste son envie de se lier réellement à son mâle, envie qui s'était exprimée dans ses yeux qui avaient pris une couleur plus douce.

Puis, suite à une recherche curieuse du lien et un interrogatoire gênant avec un Peter très amusé, Stiles avait découvert l'envers de l'accouplement. Ils avaient parlé du risque lorsque l'un des deux meure, sachant que dans le cas de la perte du compagnon, le loup-garou deviendrait fou le plus souvent. Cela s'était passé ainsi avec Peter au début, après la mort d'Olivia Hale, sa femme et femelle. Stiles avait alors demandé, presque supplié Derek, de « tenir » s'il venait à disparaitre, car la meute avait besoin de lui…

Derek avait accepté pour le rassurer tout en sachant qu'il perdrait irrémédiablement la tête si Stiles venait à le quitter en mourant.

Personne ne les avait avertis des dangers, les répercussions des différents liens que les humains pouvaient subir lorsque leur compagnon loup-garou mourrait avant eux. Ils ne savaient pas, personne n'aurait pu le savoir.

Pourtant, quand Deucalion eut terminé d'égorger Derek Hale devant les yeux horrifiés d'une partie des humains de sa meute, entourés de cadavres, et des quelques loups-garous qui étaient encore en vie, Stiles Stilinski, émissaire de la meute Hale, sentit son esprit s'écrouler.

Une partie de lui – sûrement l'émissaire en lui – garda assez de conscience pour retenir la barrière de cendres de montagne que Derek lui avait ordonné de créer quand ils les avaient entendus arriver. Ce fut Lydia qui – hurlant à ses côtés en regardant fixement le corps de Jackson près de celui de Derek – le maintint conscient. Ils avaient tout perdu.

Amis, amants, compagnons… la meute d'Alphas venait de leur arracher les seuls êtres qui les faisaient encore tenir debout pour se battre.

« Le territoire m'appartient, maintenant. Il aurait dû m'obéir et accepter ma proposition ! ronronna Deucalion d'une voix grave avant de prendre le bras tendu de Kali.

\- Nous reviendrons pour vous », sourit avec amusement la jolie brune avec un clin d'œil taquin tout en conduisant l'aveugle pour partir en tournant le dos au manoir Hale encore une fois à moitié détruit.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant pas regarder son mâle pour l'instant, enlaçant Lydia pour la tenir contre lui, pensant à Allison qui était dans une des parties sauves de la maison avec un Danny physiquement diminué depuis qu'Ethan lui avait rompu la colonne vertébrale. Il sentit la main tremblante de Melissa McCall se poser sur son épaule, seule figure maternelle qui restait consciente à ce moment-là. Chris était encore assommé près de l'arbre où l'avait envoyé valser Kali, entouré d'un rond parfait de cendres de montagne que Stiles avait lancé de sa place.

Etre l'émissaire des Hale lui avait offert autant de souvenirs que de pouvoir. Il se rappelait des moments où il jouait avec ses poudres sous les yeux attendris de Derek, quand il eut son premier tatouage runique sous les ricanements de Derek alors qu'il tournait de l'œil, lorsqu'il s'était fait tatouer le symbole des Hale sur le torse, au niveau du cœur sous le regard intense de Derek qui lui avait offert une nuit inoubliable ensuite… quand il… il…

La respiration du jeune homme devint haletante tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu. Il percevait des sanglots sans réussir à déterminer à qui appartenait la voix, il en entendait une autre de plus en plus affolée qui lui conseillait de respirer, pour eux, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Stiles baissa les yeux vers le corps de Derek, celui-ci était en si mauvais état qu'il était devenu une masse de plaies et de sang. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le loup-garou était « mort » plus d'une fois par le passé, se relevant sans cesse donc… il pourrait le faire encore une fois… pour lui.

« Re… lève-toi ! ordonna-t-il en bégayant avec sa respiration entrecoupée. Derek… De… Derek, debout… Réveille-toi… Derek, lève-toi ! »

Sa voix se brisait peu à peu sur ses cris, réveillant Chris qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps de Peter Hale près de lui, égorgé. Son regard de glace se porta vers le premier Bêta de Derek, Jackson qui était effondré près d'une masse ensanglantée et il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de l'Alpha. Il se redressa en regardant les yeux vides de Stiles et de Lydia, reconnaissant cette absence de lumière qui avait plongé Allison dans un « sommeil réparateur » après la mort soudaine de Scott pour la protéger, elle et leur enfant à naître.

Chris Argent se leva pour s'avancer vers Stiles qui tremblait violemment, soutenu par une Lydia Martin qui avait arrêté de crier pour fixer son regard dans le vide, pâle et joli visage d'une jeune femme à qui l'avenir aurait dû sourire. Les yeux verts de la rouquine se fermèrent alors qu'elle agrippait le bras de son meilleur ami, le collant à elle tandis que les cris de Stiles devenaient peu à peu rauques, hurlement animal qu'une douleur irréparable provoquait.

Le chasseur voyait parfaitement, maintenant, le résultat d'un lien rompu entre humain et loup-garou. Le blond prit le visage du fils de feu l'ancien shérif entre ses mains et essaya de détourner le regard du jeune homme du corps ensanglanté de Derek et le tourner vers lui… en vain.

Stiles se réfugia dans un monde de souffrance dont ils ignoraient comment l'en faire sortir… surtout pour retrouver une réalité encore plus affreuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voici le premier chapitre de cette fic, 8700 mots environs avec pleins d'explications dès le début. J'espère que vous arriverez à suivre car les faits sont superbement mélangés. Il y a de la 3a en vrac et ça se passe plus tard dans le temps.
> 
> Pour ceux qui m'avaient remarqués, j'avais indiqué un "Past:Derek/Kate", à mon grand regret... je vais devoir retirer le "past" pour la suite... vous le comprendrez au moment voulu. Sinon, autre clin d'oeil pour une série que je surkiffe mais qui ne suscite pas un "xover" en règle, vous pourrez retrouver un bout des frères Winchester de Supernatural. Les faits peuvent vous faire sourire ou pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Chris Argent ne savait plus quoi faire. S'il avait encore été un véritable chasseur de loups-garous, la solution aurait été simple, appeler les renforts, détruire la menace. Mais quand Allison lui avait annoncé le nouveau « code » qui – étrangement – l'avait satisfait quand le Darach avait été détruit, il n'avait pas pris la peine de garder des contacts proches. Tous les chasseurs savaient que sa fille avait lié sa vie à un loup-garou et ils avaient été méprisés à cause de cela, encore plus quand elle était tombée enceinte.

Toujours est-il que désormais il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors qu'il regardait fixement la grande salle où étaient regroupés les membres humains de l'ancienne meute des Hale. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tous les loups étaient morts. Ils étaient puissants, avaient de forts liens, mais avaient été abattus presque un par un, à la « déloyale ».

L'ancien chasseur ferma ses yeux bleu clair en se souvenant du sourire de son « gendre » quand il avait su qu'il allait être père, sa peur aussi, sa terreur en remarquant qu'il le fixait sans sourire. Scott avait sûrement pensé qu'il allait le tuer sans préavis, mais Chris s'était contenu… et avait été menacé par Allison. Il avait su, en voyant sa fille muette et au regard vide, berçant le corps sans vie de Scott contre sa poitrine, son ventre gonflé entre eux, qu'elle avait assisté à sa mise à mort sans pouvoir bouger, désarmée.

Ils étaient si jeunes, revenant de courses pour le couffin du bébé que Scott avait tenu à acheter, insouciants de la menace qui pesait sur leurs têtes depuis des années.

La meute d'Alphas avait été sournoise. Se manifestant lorsque la majorité des Bêtas de Derek avait dix-sept ans, mais ne s'annonçant pas, restant en retrait à observer. Leurs odeurs masquées, ils ne s'étaient jamais mêlés à eux pour attaquer. Leur venue avait aussi amené le Darach dans leur sillage, ce druide noir qui avait commencé à sacrifier des gens par trinité, des vierges, des guerriers, des soigneurs et des philosophes. Jennifer Blake, ou Julia Bacchari de son vrai nom, avait alors fait le geste de trop. Elle avait enlevé les gardiens, les pères de Stiles et d'Allison et la mère de Scott. De deux meutes non soudées, elle lia irrémédiablement son sort quand elles n'en formèrent plus qu'une. Scott devint facilement la voix de la raison pour Derek, son bras droit alors que Peter reprenait son ancien rôle dans la meute, le bras gauche de l'Alpha, celui qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer pour le groupe et s'en réjouissait. Derek savait qu'il donnait du pouvoir à son oncle qui n'était pas toujours sensé, mais Peter s'en était alors contenté, sa joie grandissant quand Derek et Stiles s'étaient accouplés, liant complètement Stiles à sa famille.

Lorsque les Alphas avaient tué Scott, toute la meute s'était regroupée, des formations de deux s'étaient alors créées, jamais un membre de la meute ne restait seul. C'était alors tout naturellement que Jackson et Danny s'étaient retrouvés sur le stade du lycée pour un entraînement de Lacrosse. En pleine journée, ils se pensaient intouchables, rassurés par le fait que le shérif faisait des rondes plus fréquentes avec ses hommes et l'adjoint Ryan Perish, un « né-humain » d'une ancienne meute, aujourd'hui éteinte, et qui avait rejoint les Hale par la suite. Danny avait été attaqué avec Jackson. Le Bêta blond n'avait pas été tué sur le coup, juste très amoché, devant rester quelques jours alité sans bouger et sans pouvoir quitter des yeux son ami immobilisé dans son lit. « Guerre psychologique », c'était ce que Chris avait avancé tandis qu'ils recherchaient la raison de l'agression envers Danny.

Et effectivement, ils se rendirent compte que la meute d'Alphas les détruisait de l'intérieur. Retirant la voix de la raison à l'Alpha et en touchant au frère de cœur de l'émissaire en premier, fragilisant l'esprit déjà faible du « petit frère de cœur » de Derek, Isaac, le petit ami de Danny.

Chris reverrait toujours la colère d'Isaac lorsque le brun affirmait ne plus sentir ses jambes, même si Derek lui piquait la plante des pieds de ses griffes. Le Bêta avait vu le visage de son Alpha se fermait lorsqu'il avait compris et avait simplement demandé si « ça » pourrait le guérir. Chris avait alors appris que la morsure d'un Alpha ne pouvait pas tout soigner. Danny resterait invalide, même en étant un loup-garou.

Le jeune homme brun s'était alors concentré sur les recherches, aidant Stiles qui poursuivait son apprentissage en tant qu'émissaire avec Deaton et ses cours en ligne pour soulager son père…

C'est d'ailleurs la mort de monsieur Stilinski qui mit le feu aux poudres. Ils avaient tous été sur leurs gardes, le shérif prévenu de l'arrivée agressive des Alphas et pourtant, quand l'attaque était survenue, ils n'avaient pas su l'anticiper. Un retour de garde, une rue mal éclairée par une nuit pluvieuse suffit à la voiture de police du père de Stiles pour quitter la route et s'encastrer dans un pylône électrique. Banal accident si ce n'était le « coup du lapin » que John Stilinski avait subi. Boyd, arrivé le premier sur place, avait senti la présence des Alphas près du véhicule de police et ils avaient compris.

Derek avait alors déclaré qu'ils attaqueraient, les bras entourant le corps immobile de Stiles qu'ils avaient été forcés de plonger dans un sommeil guérisseur par la suite. Ils allaient se battre ensemble, en tant que meute… seulement, les Hale étaient jeunes, même s'ils œuvraient en harmonie. Les décès avaient porté atteinte au moral et à leur confiance, ils n'étaient plus coordonnés comme lorsqu'ils avaient combattu le Darach, la voix de la raison n'était plus, l'émissaire était fragilisé par ces attaques au coup par coup, l'Alpha était terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa meute et son compagnon.

Erica mourut face à Kali, celle-ci la titillant sur le décès du shérif qu'ils adoraient tous. La rage qui envahit la jeune louve ne suffit pas à abattre son adversaire qui la trancha de part en part avant de l'égorger. Boyd, voyant sa petite amie tomber près de lui, perdit la tête et les jumeaux, métamorphosés à ce moment-là en un Alpha géant, l'égorgèrent à son tour.

Isaac avait craqué, devenant presque fou furieux, un stade de la lycanthropie que beaucoup craignaient car il supprimait la subtile différence entre frères de meute et ennemis. Il avait eu assez de retenue pour s'éloigner d'Ennis, alors à terre, pour que Derek puisse l'achever, ne désirant pas du tout accéder au stade d'Alpha, se jugeant incapable de supporter la charge de pouvoir.

Tandis que Derek tuait Ennis, Stiles détruisait Marin Morell, la sœur de Deaton qui était l'émissaire de la meute d'Alphas. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas retenu, usant des gestes meurtriers, que Peter lui avait enseigné pour combattre un loup-garou, mêlés au pouvoir des émissaires. La jeune femme l'avait blessé, mais Stiles n'avait ressenti aucune douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit à terre, le regard vitreux levé vers le ciel et sa gorge fendue d'un coup de couteau habile.

La meute d'Alphas s'était éloignée pour panser ses blessures et la perte de deux d'entre eux, les Hale s'étaient alors retrouvés avec deux de leurs « frères et sœurs » en moins. La disparition du couple que formaient Erica et Boyd provoqua un vide dans le manoir que Derek et Peter avaient reconstruit avant l'attaque des Alphas. Le salon semblait si désert après leur départ. Isaac ne prononçait plus un mot, devenant peu à peu plus sauvage malgré la présence de Danny à ses côtés.

Pour le Bêta, c'était comme s'il avait perdu sa famille. Scott, son ami le plus proche, Erica et Boyd, ses frères et sœurs mordus en même temps que lui, le shérif qu'il avait commencé à voir comme un père de substitution et qui était méchamment drôle, dans une version adulte de Stiles.

Derek n'arrivait plus à toucher vocalement le jeune homme et un matin, lorsqu'ils se levèrent, ce fut pour découvrir l'absence d'Isaac. Ils le retrouvèrent bien vite avec l'appel de Perish qui leur signala son corps près du terrain municipal. Battu, Isaac était méconnaissable, le torse éventré sous les coups de griffes d'un « animal sauvage » comme l'avait proposé le nouveau shérif de la ville.

Danny se tapit dans sa chambre plusieurs semaines, provoquant la colère de Jackson qui gardait toujours ce côté personnel que tout le monde adorait détester chez lui. Le Bêta s'était alors rendu dans la chambre d'Isaac, devenue celle de Danny lorsqu'il avait emménagé avec le blond dans le manoir Hale. Ils les avaient entendu hurler, même ceux qui n'avaient pas l'ouïe surdéveloppée des loups-garous, les larmes de Danny coulant sur ses joues alors que Jackson le secouait pour qu'il continue à vivre.

Danny s'était repris… puis la meute d'Alphas était venue au manoir… tenant en otage Melissa McCall et Chris Argent.

Chris sortit de ses pensées en regardant Lydia se redresser sur sa chaise. Même si la jeune femme avait beaucoup souffert de la perte de son petit ami et compagnon, elle s'était relevée, forte et déterminée à la fois. Elle était la seule à pouvoir faire manger Stiles et Allison, la seule à les faire réagir au-delà de cet endroit dans leur tête où ils s'étaient enfermés.

Allison avait recommencé à parler un petit peu mais était trop faible pour se lever. Sa grossesse arrivait à son terme, son ventre gonflé semblait disproportionné au regard de son corps amaigri. Elle posait souvent sa main dessus lorsque le bébé bougeait, le regard vague avant que les larmes ne coulent sur son visage. Chris n'avait jamais su que Scott avait été le compagnon de sa fille, le prenant simplement pour son petit ami, un lien humain fort et fragile, mais pas dévastateur. Il ne l'aurait souhaité pour personne et encore moins pour sa fille.

Ses yeux bleu clair se tournèrent vers Stiles qui fixait la fenêtre près de lui. Le chasseur grimaça quand il se rendit compte qu'il voyait parfaitement la tache de sang qu'ils n'avaient pas pu nettoyer complètement avec Ryan. L'emplacement où le corps de Derek avait été massacré.

Lorsqu'Alan avait découvert l'état de Stiles après la mort de Derek, il avait aussitôt engagé des recherches intensives, aidé par Danny dans la bibliothèque monstrueuse que Derek et Peter avaient constituée. Ils avaient découvert les différents liens entre humains et loups-garous, les liens entre compagnons, entre liés… et les liens d'âmes.

Le simple lien, ou « liés », n'avait pas cette particularité. Ce n'était pas péjoratif, la morsure prenait, mais le loup ne vibrait pas sous leurs peaux. C'était comme un mariage humain, une évolution du stade de « petit ami ». Il n'était pas définitif et pouvait se rompre d'un commun accord entre les deux partis, même si le loup-garou restait un peu possessif.

Le lien d'âmes avait souvent été évoqué comme étant celui de compagnons alors qu'ils étaient différents.

Le lien de compagnons se mêlait à celui de liés et se révélait vraiment pendant la morsure, lors de l'acte. Si le nœud du loup-garou se formait pour rester dans le corps de son lié, son côté animal reconnaissait son partenaire en l'autre, son complément. Il les soudait pendant une demi-heure environ de bonheur post-coïtal où l'odeur de l'un se mêlait complètement à l'autre.

La différence avec le lien d'âmes était plus subtile. Deaton avait découvert un texte dans un des nombreux ouvrages que Peter Hale avait gardé secret, où le lien d'âmes était évoqué. A chaque loup-garou né existait une âme humaine qui le suivait. Cela pouvait prendre plusieurs années avant que cette âme naisse. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était conscient de ce lien entre eux. Pour le loup-garou, l'humain le tempérait, l'intriguait avant de le passionner. Pour l'humain, le loup-garou le fascinait et l'attirait.

Par contre, Danny avait découvert dans un autre ouvrage le revers de la médaille dans ce type de lien : la connexion mentale entre eux. Imperceptible et insoupçonnée, elle les titillait lorsque l'un des deux était absent… et pire, elle se déchirait lorsque l'un d'entre eux venait à mourir. Pour le loup-garou, il plongeait le plus souvent dans un état de folie complète et meurtrière « Berserk » comme certains l'appelaient. Personne ne pouvait le contenir et souvent, la mise à mort du loup-garou ramenait la paix dans la meute. Le côté humain était plus difficile à cerner, il sombrait dans une profonde dépression où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, presque identique au lien de compagnons, mais cet état était suivi par une accalmie où il pouvait rester conscient et réactif avant d'entrer dans un stade d'agressivité pour finir par se suicider.

Depuis cette découverte, les humains toujours en vie de la meute Hale surveillaient Stiles à chaque instant. L'émissaire n'avait pas encore dépassé le stade de la dépression, restant inerte pour le moment. Il ne répondait à personne malgré les sollicitations de Lydia ou de Melissa. Deaton se récoltait un regard vide lorsqu'il essayait de lui parler d'obligation entre émissaires.

« Et lui donner… un but, cela ne fonctionnerait pas ? souffla Melissa près de lui.

— Un but ? demanda Chris en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

— C'est Stiles, s'il a quelque chose pour ce concentrer… peut-être que…

— Mais quoi ? se questionna-t-il. Sur quel…

— Peut-être une façon de les faire revenir ! proposa d'une voix désintéressée Deaton.

— Faire revenir qui ? l'interrogea Melissa tout en fixant celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils avec tristesse.

— Sa meute… faire revenir sa meute… ou modifier le cours des évènements… »

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne prononça un mot, tous regardaient Deaton avec un air à la fois surpris et interrogatif. En tant qu'émissaire, il connaissait certaines choses qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas imaginer. Chris plissa les yeux en se demandant ce qu'envisageait Alan, le fixant d'un air impassible extérieurement alors qu'au fond de lui, la réponse faisait déjà son chemin.

Le voyage dans le temps. Un souhait souvent chimérique que beaucoup souhaiteraient réaliser. Changer le passé, effacer ce qu'il s'était mal passé et qui devait être modifié.

Le regard bleu clair de Chris se perdit dans le vague alors qu'il réfléchissait lui-même à cette éventualité. Que pourrait-il changer ? Que voudrait-il changer ? La mort de sa femme ? Celle de sa sœur ? L'homme secoua la tête doucement en songeant qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité de sauver Kate de ce qu'elle avait été, c'était trop tard pour sa sœur, même s'il l'aurait désiré.

« Le voyage dans le temps est impossible. »

La voix rauque, presque difficilement reconnaissable les alerta, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la silhouette assise près de la fenêtre. Stiles venait de parler, d'un air neutre et absent, mais réagissait enfin. Son regard ambre était assombri par les cernes sous ses yeux et le visage couvert par une barbe naissante se retourna vers eux alors qu'un sourire méprisant se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Les traits émaciés du jeune homme faisaient peine à voir, il n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de manger ou de se bouger jusque-là, avant cette proposition de Deaton.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demanda doucement Alan.

— C'est une illusion, de la poudre aux yeux. Personne ne réussit à changer le passé, ça se saurait.

— Mais as-tu exploré cette possibilité ? As-tu essayé de découvrir s'il y avait un moyen pour changer le passé ? »

Stiles détourna les yeux en réfléchissant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment recherché à retourner dans le passé. Pourquoi faire ? Son avenir était dans le présent, avec Derek… Le jeune homme inspira profondément en percevant une boule gonfler au niveau de son torse alors qu'il sentait une petite main douce prendre la sienne. Il tourna les yeux vers le regard de la rouquine près de lui. Lydia avait été à ses côtés depuis la mort de son compagnon, réunis dans la même douleur, la même perte profonde, même si la jeune femme ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre la perte que Stiles subissait.

Jackson et elle avaient été liés et compagnons, mais elle n'avait pas éprouvé la sensation que son âme venait de mourir. Stiles avait presque perçu la douleur de Derek alors que celui-ci se faisait égorger sous ses yeux par Deucalion, il avait senti la rage monter en lui et s'il avait été un loup-garou, il aurait tué n'importe qui se trouvant sur le chemin le menant à son compagnon. Encore aujourd'hui… il se demandait parfois s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tuer tout le monde dans ce manoir de sa propre main au lieu d'attendre que sa barrière de cendres de montagne ne disparaisse ou que Deucalion n'embobine un autre émissaire pour détruire à sa place les protections qu'il avait posées dans la forêt.

« Stiles ? L'as-tu… commença Lydia.

— Non… Non, je… je ne saurais même pas où…

— Essaie de faire des recherches, je sais que tu peux trouver n'importe quoi.

— Et puis quoi, Lydia ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ensuite, hein ? Je repars dans le passé ? Et je sauve qui ? Derek ? Jackson ? Scott ? Depuis combien de temps Beacon Hill est menacée ? »

La voix colérique du jeune émissaire résonna dans le silence alors qu'il se levait enfin seul de sa chaise pour rejoindre la bibliothèque où il s'enferma aussitôt avec un claquement de porte violent. Ils entendirent peu de temps après de lourds grondements, des coups contre les murs qui leur laissaient supposer que Stiles évacuait sa colère comme il le pouvait. Un bruit plus sourd et un hurlement inhumain résonnèrent bientôt et tous se précipitèrent vers la salle, ouvrant brutalement la porte pour assister au triste spectacle du jeune homme.

Disparu le jeune homme souriant et plaisantin qu'ils connaissaient tous, un homme cassé, brisé par la mort de son âme sœur, leur faisait face, le regard sombre et les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il n'avait en aucun cas touché aux livres reposant sur les étagères, ceux de Derek ou de Peter étaient restés bien en place, droit comme leurs propriétaires les avaient laissés. Ceux de Stiles lévitaient dans la salle comme s'ils étaient portés par les vents violents d'une tempête, les papiers des bureaux voletaient vivement alors que dans un coin de la pièce, ils pouvaient voir, fracassés au sol, plusieurs tableaux, deux chaises, une hideuse lampe en fer forgé que Stiles avait acheté à Derek en plaisantant, les gravures sur la lampe représentaient une scène du conte du Petit chaperon rouge avec son loup.

Lydia sourit malgré elle entre ses larmes, la main sur la bouche, elle se rappelait du fou rire qui avait secoué Peter en remarquant la tête de son neveu face au cadeau de son petit ami, du grand sourire de Stiles, impatient de connaître sa réaction en voyant les yeux verts de Derek se teinter parfois de rouge alors que celui-ci essayait de se calmer et de ne pas tuer son compagnon… puis, dans le silence profond du salon, Stiles avait demandé « Alors, ça te plaît ? » sur un ton ravi qui avait déclenché les foudres de Derek. Lydia se souviendrait toujours de l'éclat de rire qu'avait eu Stiles lorsque le brun l'avait coursé, à moitié transformé en sa forme Alpha avec la ferme intention de l'écorcher. Ils avaient disparu dans les bois pour réapparaitre une heure plus tard, échevelés, les vêtements dans un état lamentable et un Stiles souriant comme s'il avait décroché le gros lot.

La jeune femme baissa la main en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues en repensant à toutes ces vidéos qu'ils avaient prises à l'insu de Stiles et Derek, les filmant de façon ostentatoire ou furtive, juste pour s'amuser ou surprendre un instant magique qui arrivait tellement souvent quand la meute se réunissait. Un sanglot lui échappa malgré elle, attirant l'attention sur elle. Chris posa une main sur son épaule avant de la serrer contre lui alors que Melissa se collait à elle de l'autre côté. Alan Deaton les fixait avec cet air énigmatique qui agaçait au plus haut point Jackson, Derek et Stiles. Cela avait été d'ailleurs un de leurs nombreux points communs à leur plus grand agacement.

« Ils me manquent ! sanglota-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, son menton tremblotant alors qu'elle fixait le regard sombre de Stiles. Tu me manques…

— Lyds… chuchota le jeune émissaire en serrant les poings. Je ne peux pas…

— Essaie ! Je sais que tu peux le faire… tu ne croyais pas que tu pourrais intégrer la première ligne au Lacrosse, tu l'as fait, essaie… s'il te plaît.

— Et s'il faut faire des sacrifices, Lyds, tu y penses ? dit Stiles en la regardant fixement, pleurant à son tour. Si je dois me transformer en Darach pour ça… Si je dois tuer des innocents…

— On ne peut pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas fait ces recherches, Stiles ! interrompit Deaton.

— Mais et si…

— Alors tu feras ces sacrifices, Stiles ! coupa Chris en le dévisageant d'un regard clair. Tu feras tout ce qu'il est en ton pouvoir pour empêcher que cela n'arrive.

— D'accord ! murmura le jeune émissaire des Hale après un long silence en fermant les yeux, soudainement fatigué. D'accord, je ferai des recherches.

— Nous ferons ! » corrigea Lydia en venant le prendre dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. « Nous le ferons ensemble, pour retrouver nos boules de poils. »

Le rire étranglé de Stiles résonna dans la pièce, juste avant que le jeune homme n'éclate en sanglots, s'effondrant sur ses genoux face à Lydia, l'attirant sur le sol à son tour. Les deux jeunes gens enlacés arrachèrent une grimace compatissante aux deux parents présents qui décidèrent de quitter la pièce sans un mot pour les laisser se recueillir seuls.

Alan Deaton observa la Banshee et l'émissaire, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et partageant leur chagrin. Il savait très bien dans quoi ils s'engageaient mais c'était pour le mieux. Ce monde ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps maintenant que le dernier des Hale avait disparu, laissant la voie libre pour Deucalion et les autres loups-garous. Il aurait voulu tout changer lui-même mais n'en avait pas le pouvoir… Stiles l'avait en lui, il pourrait le faire dès qu'il découvrirait cette petite possibilité.

« Je ne demanderai qu'une chose… pour toi, Stiles ! avança Alan en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage du jeune homme.

— Quoi ?

— Fais-toi un journal… écris tout ce qui se passe, ce qui te passe par la tête, que ce soit sur papier ou sur ton ordinateur. Garde une trace de ce que tu fais.

— Pourquoi faire ? demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ainsi, tu seras au clair dans ta tête en relisant tes écrits. Concentre-toi.

— Vous n'allez pas nous aider, pas vrai ? comprit Lydia en le fixant avec un regard froid.

— Non… je n'en ai pas le pouvoir, vous m'en voyez désolé… mais je vous apporterai quelques livres en ma possession qui parle d'incantations, peut-être que cela pourrait vous aider.

— Pourquoi ne pas le faire directement, alors ? souffla le jeune émissaire en voyant Deaton se détourner pour partir.

— Marin était ma sœur… même si nous avions une vision différente de notre rôle d'émissaire et de la meute dont nous nous occupions… elle restait ma petite sœur…

— Et je l'ai tuée, comprit Stiles.

— Tu y étais obligé mais… oui, je ne pourrai pas faire plus que de vous fournir les livres ou en matériel mais… pas mon aide directe, vous m'en voyez désolé. »

Sous le silence des deux jeunes personnes, Deaton hocha la tête avant de partir. Stiles reporta son attention sur Lydia qui l'enlaçait toujours, assise sur ses genoux et sourit très légèrement en repensant à son « jeune lui » qui aurait tout donné pour être à sa place… mais Derek était arrivé dans l'équation, détruisant le plan qu'il avait concocté pendant dix ans pour faire sa vie avec elle.

« Lydia… je ne sais pas par où commencer…

— Je t'aiderai… Tu es mon meilleur ami, Stiles. L'un des seuls qu'il me reste… je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux, je t'en fais la promesse…

— Je t'aime Lydia ! soupira le jeune homme en l'embrassant sur le front tout en la câlinant. Ne change jamais.

— Je ne peux plus atteindre un niveau de perfection ! » répondit la jeune femme en levant le menton d'un air arrogant tout en se fichant de son visage humide, son petit nez rouge et luisant de sa crise de larmes précédente. « Je suis déjà au sommet, je ne peux plus monter… je t'aime aussi Stiles… par contre, si tu me refais un coup pareil, je t'arrache la tête, la fourre de tue-loup avant de la faire avaler à la meute d'Alphas, c'est clair ? »

Le rire étouffé du jeune homme engloutit son « très clair » amusé avant qu'ils ne se lèvent en regardant les étagères de Peter… ils avaient du travail maintenant.

.

.

Ils s'étaient mis à trois avec Danny qui, une fois leur but expliqué, avait aussitôt proposé son aide pour le numérique. Avec Lydia pour le latin sous toutes ses formes, Stiles plongé dans les manuscrits très anciens que Deaton avait ramené avant de complètement disparaître en laissant la clé de son local sur le bureau de Stiles et Danny pour les recherches sur le net, ils avançaient lentement mais sûrement, jour après jour, jusqu'à atteindre un mois de recherches intensives.

Bon nombre de volumes de la collection de Peter abordaient le thème du voyage temporel, le loup-garou avait déjà exploré certains aspects qui n'avaient abouti à rien. Stiles se doutait bien que Peter avait recherché le moyen pour éviter le drame qu'il avait vécu, mais sans rien trouver.

En compagnie de Lydia et Chris Argent, il avait retracé ce qui était à l'origine des évènements qui se déroulaient à Beacon Hill : la mort de la famille Hale. Elle avait été très réputée pour la solidité de leurs liens entre loups et leur force commune, ainsi, à sa disparition, la ville était passée par un stade de liberté qui avait attiré à de nombreuses reprises des meutes et d'autres espèces qui avaient alors pensé à s'y installer. Les chasseurs de toutes sortes étaient également venus plusieurs fois, certains beaucoup plus connus que d'autres, ce qui étonna Stiles et Lydia qui les pensaient fictifs.

Après plusieurs jours de recherches sur ces Winchester, Stiles avait trouvé certains ouvrages sur Amazon, publiés par Carver Edlund lui-même. Il avait ensuite, en suivant la piste d'une super fan dont le pseudo était « beckywinchester176 », téléchargé la suite non publiée des romans. Danny et Lydia doutaient fortement de ces trouvailles, estimant que ce qu'il s'y passait était de l'ordre de la fanfiction, mais… après avoir appris que les frères étaient morts plusieurs fois et étaient encore en vie… ils décidèrent d'enquêter sérieusement sur eux.

Ce fut Danny qui retrouva un des numéros de téléphone que ces chasseurs utilisaient, en piratant la ligne téléphonique d'une des shérifs d'un des comtés voisins. Se fichant désormais des répercussions, ils ne se cachaient plus des autorités, Ryan leur servait souvent de tampon lorsque les appels des autres secteurs arrivaient à la centrale de Beacon Hill.

Les trois jeunes gens avaient décidé que Stiles passerait l'appel, plus pour le propre bien mental du jeune homme, déjà fragilisé par le journal qu'il tenait sur son ordinateur, sauvegardé sur sa clé USB qui ne le quittait jamais et où étaient déjà conservées plusieurs photos et vidéos d'eux. L'idée de Deaton avait pourtant eu du mérite. Plusieurs fois, leurs enquêtes avaient débouché sur un cul de sac avant que Stiles ne se relise et fasse machine arrière, débloquant ensuite la piste.

Stiles se décida à appeler ces Winchester, se demandant – alors que le téléphone de son correspondant sonnait – comment allait-il amener la conversation sur cette affaire. Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux, tirant sur les mèches plus longues sur le haut de son crâne avant de remonter de l'index ses lunettes à lourde monture. Le regard vague pendant qu'il attendait impatiemment qu'on lui réponde, il fixa le cadre contenant une photo posée sur le coin du bureau.

La meute était au complet ce jour-là, face au manoir nouvellement reconstruit. Derek se trouvait au centre, le menton levé alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui d'un air inexpressif. Scott se tenait à sa droite, souriant de cet air de chiot qui faisait rire Allison à chaque fois, un bras entourant celle-ci à ses côtés. Peter était de l'autre côté, une main reposant sur l'épaule de Derek. Peter paraissait lointain, les yeux un peu tournés vers la gauche et un sourire absent, comme s'il n'avait en aucun cas voulu être présent et Stiles s'en souvenait parfaitement, c'était pour lui que ce dernier avait accepté d'y figurer, pour que « Cet asticot le laisse enfin en paix ». A ses côtés, se trouvaient Boyd et Erica, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriants et heureux. Devant eux, on retrouvait Jackson avec Lydia sur ses genoux, la jeune rouquine refusant de s'asseoir par terre et se salir. Le blond était parfaitement satisfait de cette position si on pouvait en juger par ses yeux plissés de rire alors que le bas de son visage était dissimulé par le creux du cou de la jeune fille. Danny et Isaac se trouvaient aux pieds de Scott, Isaac s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son petit ami en riant. Stiles était agenouillé aux pieds de Derek, position qui avait fait hurler de rire ses amis, surtout en voyant le sourcil levé de Derek qui fixait son compagnon. D'où la photo avait été prise, on pouvait voir la main droite de l'Alpha enroulée autour du cou de Stiles, le pouce caressant la nuque de l'émissaire, sous le sourire charmé du jeune homme qui ne pouvait le cacher.

C'était une journée chaude et tous étaient plus ou moins habillés légèrement. Son père était celui qui avait pris les photos ce jour-là, voulant immortaliser sa nouvelle famille. On pouvait voir dans le coin droit de l'image, un morceau de son cruiser garé là. Melissa n'était pas présente, étant de garde à l'hôpital du comté, Chris n'avait pas accepté l'invitation de sa fille, préférant s'occuper de ses propres affaires.

La ligne se coupa et Stiles fronça les sourcils en fixant son portable. S'ils ne répondaient pas sur celle-ci, il allait essayer les autres, cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Le numéro suivant arriva directement sur messagerie, tout comme le troisième de la liste. Le quatrième était une ligne coupée ou en dérangement, le cinquième ne sonna que trois fois avant d'être renvoyé sur la ligne d'un certain Bobby Singer qui ne répondit pas non plus. Stiles soupira doucement en essayant de se calmer, son genou commençant à tressauter avec l'énervement qui montait. Une main se posa sur celui-ci, faisant reposer son pied bien à plat sur le sol.

Stiles releva les yeux pour regarder l'air agacé que Lydia lui adressait. La jeune femme lisait encore un des nombreux livres parlant de voyage temporel en latin, le récit tenait davantage issu de la mythologie que de la réalité mais elle ne négligeait aucune piste et il l'aimait encore plus pour ça. Un bout de gomme vint percuter ses lunettes et un ricanement amusé échappa à Danny quand Stiles le fixa avec un air meurtrier qui ne lui faisait pas peur.

« T'as fini, oui ?

— Rappelle le premier ! pointa Danny en indiquant de son crayon le numéro d'appel.

— Il ne m'a pas répondu.

— Rappelle, je te dis.

— Non mais…

— Rappelle, Stiles ! ordonna Lydia en tournant une page. Maintenant ! »

Le sifflement agacé du jeune émissaire ponctua les mouvements de son pouce sur l'écran tactile. La connexion s'établit et une nouvelle fois, la communication se fit attendre. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, frottant son front d'une façon qui n'était pas sans rappeler aux autres, son père, leur arrachant un sourire triste quand une voix mal embouchée résonna dans son oreille.

« Ouais, putain, ouais ! » cracha une voix grave.

Stiles se redressa en regardant Danny face à lui, entendant d'une oreille son correspondant se faire rabrouer d'un « Dean » las. Il y eut plusieurs mouvements qui indiquaient que le portable venait de changer de main quand une autre voix grave prit la parole, légèrement plus doucement.

« Oui, allô ?

— Hum… Salut… je suis bien en communication avec un des frères Winchester ?

— Cela dépend de ce que tu lui veux, soupira d'une voix lasse l'homme.

— Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski… j'aimerais savoir comment vous êtes revenus à la vie après avoir été tués. »

Il y eut un claquement et un bip de son portable qui lui indiqua qu'il venait de se faire raccrocher au nez. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, baissant son téléphone pour rappeler sous le regard fatigué de ses amis.

« Très subtil Stiles, bravo, informa Lydia d'une voix moqueuse.

— La subtilité, ce n'est pas pour moi ! marmonna l'émissaire en entendant une nouvelle fois la tonalité d'appel.

— Clairement », ricana Danny en appuyant son menton sur son poing.

Le silence se fit entre eux alors qu'ils attendaient que quelqu'un leur réponde une nouvelle fois, ce qui fut rapidement le cas. Un soupir fatigué se fit immédiatement entendre, leur arrachant une grimace compatissante.

« Allô…

— Excusez-moi… c'est encore Stiles Stilinski…

— Bonjour, Stiles Stilinski… tu es au courant qu'il est deux heures du mat', ici ? marmonna l'homme.

— Hum… non… ici, il est onze heures, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, bordel ! maugréa l'autre voix grave, légèrement plus loin.

— J'en sais rien, Dean… Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

— Vous êtes Sam Winchester, pas vrai ? demanda Stiles en baissant les yeux vers les feuilles étalées devant lui, regardant l'image imprimée du jeune homme, prise par un bureau du shérif, il y a près d'une dizaine d'années.

— Oui… que veux-tu ?

— Je… j'aimerais savoir comment… vous êtes revenus à la vie ? » questionna doucement Stiles en fermant un œil.

Un soupir d'agacement fut sa seule réponse avant qu'une nouvelle fois, son téléphone ne se coupe. Stiles posa son front sur le bureau, respirant à fond alors que déjà, son pouce venait chercher le dernier numéro appelé pour recontacter son correspondant et il mit le haut-parleur. La sonnerie ne résonna qu'une fois avant qu'on ne décroche… et ce ne fut pas Sam qui lui répondit.

« Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

— Déjà, je ne suis pas un gosse, j'ai vingt-trois ans, merci bien. J'aimerais savoir comment vous êtes revenus à la vie après avoir été tués !

— Ecoute-moi bien, Dugland, si tu rappelles ce numéro, je te jure que je vais pister le tien et je vais venir te botter le cul, tu m'as compris ?

— Attendez ! » cria Stiles, inconscient que Lydia et Danny avaient crié en même temps, ayant entendu la conversation. « S'il vous plaît, ne raccrochez pas ! »

Un profond soupir se fit entendre dans le combiné, ainsi que des bruits de draps qui se froissent avant que l'homme, Dean, ne leur reparle, la voix bourrue et impatiente.

« C'est quoi votre problème ?

— Je… beaucoup de gens sont morts, ici… et nous cherchons s'il existe une possibilité de les faire revenir à la vie.

— Il ne faut pas les faire revenir, gamin. Offrir ton âme à un démon pour ramener quelqu'un ne le vaut pas.

— Pourtant… Vous l'avez fait pour votre frère, non ? Vous êtes mort pour lui.

— Ecoute… qui les a tués ? C'est quoi votre problème, répondit Dean après un long silence.

— Nous… nous avons eu une meute de loups-garous qui est arrivée… et notre meute a disparu.

— Quoi ? Une meute… ils ont attaqué des humains ? Sam, recherche ça… vous êtes d'où ?

— Je… je ne vous le dirai pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous appelle… je voudrais savoir si notre meute peut revenir, s'il y a un moyen que nos Bêtas et notre Alpha revivent.

— Al… Non mais attends… tu dis "notre" meute ? Tu es un loup-garou ? Tu déconnes là, tu appelles un chasseur alors que tu es un l…

— Non ! Un émissaire, je suis humain… il ne reste plus que des humains… pour l'instant…

— Bon débarras, alors…

— Ecoutez ! soupira difficilement Stiles, les larmes aux yeux. Je veux juste savoir si…

— Quand un être surnaturel meurt, il ne part ni au Paradis, ni aux Enfers.

— Où… où va-t-il ? chuchota Lydia.

— Au Purgatoire… il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir lorsque tu es au Purgatoire. »

Lydia laissa échapper un sanglot, vite étouffé par sa main alors que Danny fermait les yeux à son tour, le visage crispé. Stiles déglutit difficilement, la respiration haletante et la vision floue. Son téléphone lui échappa des mains pour retomber sur les feuilles étalées devant lui. Stiles enfouit ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux en posant ses coudes sur son bureau, entendant d'une oreille lointaine la voix de Dean qui s'était faite plus calme, presque douce à son oreille.

« Ça va, gamin ?

— Je viens d'entendre que mon petit ami est au Purgatoire… et ne me dîtes pas que c'est un bar gay, j'ai un gros doute… risquant sûrement encore sa vie… et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour lui de revenir.

— Désolé.

— Connaitriez-vous… connaitriez-vous une façon de remonter dans le temps ! hoqueta Lydia en se penchant vers le téléphone. S'il vous plaît.

— Qui… il y avait une possibilité… avec les anges, mais les deux qui auraient été susceptibles de vous aider ne… ils sont morts. Ceux qui restent sont presque tous des enfoirés, ils n'aideront pas une bande de gosses… Désolé.

— Personne…

— Non… dites-moi où vo… »

Stiles coupa la communication, le visage inexpressif alors qu'il se levait doucement de sa chaise pour quitter la pièce. Lydia et Danny n'étaient pas en état de lui prêter attention, sanglotant de leur côté sans pouvoir se reprendre pour l'instant. Ils entendirent clairement le claquement de la porte de la chambre de Derek et Stiles, suivi plus tard d'un hurlement de colère qui les déchira…

Leurs espoirs venaient de s'effondrer…

.

.

Quand Stiles était entré dans sa chambre, il s'était dirigé automatiquement vers son ordinateur pour sa séance journalière filmée par sa webcam. Ce journal que Deaton lui avait conseillé de tenir pour avoir les idées claires, était une chose qu'il faisait désormais machinalement. Les débuts furent très chaotiques, Stiles n'ayant pu sortir que quelques mots devant la caméra, avant de craquer plus d'une fois, la mort de Derek étant trop récente pour cette activité.

Encore aujourd'hui, son absence le déchirait chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour les porter sur l'oreiller vide près de lui, là où il aurait dû tomber sur le regard vert et le sourire doux de son compagnon, le visage encore chiffonné de sommeil, toujours éveillé avant lui et l'observant dormir, riant ensuite doucement à son « pervers » marmonné dans son propre oreiller.

Stiles ne s'était jamais vraiment habitué à la façon dont Derek le fixait sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, semblant décortiquer chaque mouvement, même pendant son sommeil. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui manquerait autant. Il était bien conscient que le lit était en désordre derrière lui et que presque tous les vêtements de Derek étaient sortis de l'armoire grande ouverte, sales ou portés une fois par l'émissaire, espérant retrouver l'odeur de son compagnon.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément et passa son doigt sur le carré tactile de son ordinateur portable, activant celui-ci, mis en veille depuis le matin. Le fond d'écran s'afficha, amenant un imperceptible sourire tremblant aux lèvres de Stiles quand il vit la photographie qui le composait.

Il se souvenait que c'était Peter qui l'avait prise, heureux de voir que pour une fois, son neveu baissait sa garde pour se comporter en « jeune » comme les autres, s'amusant avec son petit ami comme un gosse. C'était après une forte pluie en décembre, le terrain était boueux et le manoir en fin de restauration. La jeep de Stiles était dans le coin, proche de la Toyota « familiale-Derek-tu-ressembles-à-une-maman-là » de l'Alpha. Stiles l'avait taquiné plus d'une fois sur la voiture « passe-partout » de son compagnon, lui demandant souvent s'il comptait amener les gosses au Lacrosse un jour, histoire de faire une « sortie en famille avec Papa Stiles et Maman Derek », mais Derek se contentait de grogner et l'ignorait.

Ce jour-là, Stiles avait découvert qu'il pouvait concentrer son étincelle dans un index et avait fait le tour de la meute pour voir s'ils ressentaient un quelconque changement en eux après qu'il les ait touchés. Ils avaient pu le voir avec amusement bouger entre eux, l'index tendu pour le pointer au niveau des côtes sans succès… jusqu'à Scott, Peter et Derek. Les trois étant des Alphas, ou l'avait été pour Peter, ils avaient sursauté de façon presque identique quand le bout de l'index de Stiles leur frôla les côtes. Mais si Scott s'était aussitôt sauvé en riant comme un gosse, chatouillé par son meilleur ami, Peter avait levé un sourcil taquin en lui susurrant de « continuer, ça lui plaisait », d'un air grivois clairement moqueur. Derek, lui, avait serré les dents en le fusillant du regard, lui interdisant de recommencer.

Ce qui pouvait se traduire par un « si-tu-recommences-je-te-tue »… Stiles avait donc recommencé plus d'une fois dans l'heure, faisant sursauter régulièrement son Alpha qui laissait parfois échapper un « yip ! » aigu assez canin qui faisait rire aux larmes Stiles. Derek avait craqué et pris sa forme d'Alpha, devenant un majestueux loup noir. L'émissaire avait essayé de se sauver jusqu'à sa jeep, mais le loup avait immédiatement sauté sur son dos, le plaquant dans une mare de boue qui le colla au sol. Ils avaient vite compris que celle-ci ne les laisseraient pas partir de sitôt, Derek ne désirant pas se salir et étant beaucoup plus léger sous cette forme, il était resté assis sur le dos et les reins de son petit ami, fier et content de lui sous les jurons du jeune homme qui avalait la gadoue répugnante dès qu'il criait trop fort ou riait malgré lui.

Personne n'était venu l'aider, ils étaient trop occupés à rire aux larmes à ses dépends et Peter, amusé de voir la bouille contente du loup qu'était Derek, avait décidé d'immortaliser l'instant, appelant le couple qui s'était tourné vers lui, Stiles souriant et les yeux humides de larmes de rire, Derek avec un grand sourire canin, la langue dépassant de sa gueule et le dos bien droit.

Stiles sourit à l'image, sentant les perles salées couler sur ses joues et les essuya d'un revers de manche, se fichant que le tissu écossais de sa chemise lui râpe légèrement les joues, les rendant encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Le jeune homme lança son logiciel avant de cliquer sur l'onglet pour s'enregistrer via le périphérique. Il se vit apparaître via sa webcam toujours allumée et se fixa quelques secondes sans bouger, se reconnaissant à peine. Il avait maigri, perdant ses joues un peu rondes que Derek adorait et flottait dans son tee-shirt noir et sa chemise sombre. Son regard ambre s'était obscurci à un marron clair qui lui semblait étranger. Il ne se rappelait plus quand il s'était douché pour la dernière fois, ou encore coiffé, mais se disait que si Lydia ne lui avait rien dit, c'était qu'il ne devait pas sentir pour le moment.

D'un clic, il lança l'enregistrement, un instant muet en regardant droit devant lui avant de minimiser sa fenêtre, préférant voir autre chose que son visage. Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres d'un coup de langue las et soupira avant de déglutir, débutant enfin son récit.

« Hé, bébé ! » chuchota-t-il.

Il faisait ça à chaque fois, préférant « discuter » avec Derek au lieu de se nommer ou parler dans le vide , c'était plus facile pour lui. Plus personnel aussi. Les vidéos qu'il gardait sur sa clé USB et que personne n'avait vues pour le moment, étaient toutes adressées à son amant, chacune d'elles était personnelle, même s'il racontait ses recherches dans les dernières, ses espoirs aussi depuis qu'ils avaient appris pour les Winchester.

« Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Qu'on tenait une piste, Lydia, Danny et moi ? Avec ces chasseurs increvables ? Les Winchester… eh bien, je peux t'assurer que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui est de plus mauvaise humeur que toi au réveil ! gloussa Stiles en se frottant un œil pour espérer diminuer ses larmes. J'ai eu du mal à les faire parler, tu sais… je ne crois pas que mon "j'aimerais savoir comment vous êtes revenus en vie après avoir été tués" a vraiment été apprécié, et je sais, j'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup… hé, j'ai jamais dit que ma bouche avait un filtre, pas vrai ? »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux en haussant une épaule, regardant son bureau qui commençait à s'humidifier peu à peu, de l'eau tombant en petites gouttes de plus en plus nombreuses. Il devait sûrement y avoir une fuite dans la toiture, songea-t-il d'un air absent.

« Il… Dean, je veux dire… le mal embouché du matin… il m'a dit où… où tu devrais être actuellement. Au Purgatoire… et pas le bar gay de Floride, hein ? Non, un autre endroit pour les êtres surnaturels… J'essaie de positiver en me disant que tu es avec ta famille… mais je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça… je ne suis plus… »

Ses mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux, tirant sur ses mèches alors qu'il avalait sa salive, sentant comme une boule se former dans sa gorge. Stiles redressa la tête pour observer son écran, voyant un peu de son reflet sur celui-ci qui lui montrait que ses cheveux se dressaient en pic sur son crâne. Il fit un petit rictus désabusé en songeant que son petit ami aurait adoré le voir comme ça, tout ébouriffé.

« Derek… je ne peux pas te ramener… Même si… même s'il y avait un moyen d'aller au Purgatoire pour nous… on ne pourrait pas tous vous ramener avec nous… et je ne pourrais pas te faire quitter ta famille, te faire choisir entre elle et moi… et cette ville merdique qui n'a pas été un cadeau pour toi. On a demandé s'ils connaissaient un moyen pour voyager dans le temps, après tout… j'avais lu qu'ils l'avaient fait plus d'une fois, mais… les anges qu'ils connaissaient sont morts… je ne peux donc ni te ramener… ni te sauver, putain… »

La colère montait en lui alors qu'il pleurait de plus en plus, la respiration haletante. Stiles se sentait trembler de tout son corps, essayant de se contenir mais il devait bouger à présent, ne pouvant plus rester assis. Se moquant que sa webcam ne pourrait pas capter ses mouvements, il se leva brusquement avant d'attraper sa chaise pour l'envoyer valser dans la pièce. Un bruit de verre brisé l'alerta sur le fait que la fenêtre venait de voler en éclats sans obtenir de réaction plus prononcée qu'un hurlement de colère. Stiles se déplaça dans la pièce, nerveux et en rage contre la vie elle-même, contre ce monde qui lui avait tout pris.

« Je peux rien faire, putain ! PUTAIN ! hurla-t-il. Je peux pas te sauver, je peux pas revenir en arrière et alors quoi, hein ?! Je dois laisser Deucalion me tuer, maintenant ? Détruire Beacon Hill ? Anéantir une autre meute après avoir terminé le travail ici ? Je dois fermer ma gueule et souffrir alors qu'il m'a pris mon père et mon compagnon ? »

Le jeune homme cogna brutalement son pied contre son bureau, ignorant le fait qu'il n'était même plus visible à la caméra et que son ordinateur venait de glisser dangereusement près du bord. D'un revers de bras, il fit tomber tout ce qui se trouvait sur la commode près de lui, regardant son téléphone voler dans la pièce pour exploser contre le sol. D'un air absent, il se félicita d'avoir sauvegardé les photographies de celui-ci sur sa clé avant que Derek…

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, bordel ? Qui je dois tuer pour pouvoir vous ramener ? Qui je dois détruire ? Putain… PUTAIN ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai haï Kate pour ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Pour ce qu'elle vous a fait ! Je sais que tu aurais été différent, tu ne m'aurais sûrement même pas regardé si ta famille était encore en vie mais… J'aurais aimé la détruire avant l'incendie, avant que tout ça n'arrive… »

Un violent coup de pied qui lui démolit les orteils fit bouger le lit, faisant tomber quelque chose dans un bruit sourd qui attira son attention. Le son venait du côté du lit de Derek où se trouvait aussi sa table de nuit assez spartiate : une lampe, un tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir. Stiles se tut et s'approcha, intrigué malgré lui, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de bras en inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Il s'abaissa près du lit, découvrant un livre d'histoire que Derek avait pris un soir avant d'aller se coucher, aimant lire avant de s'endormir, racontant parfois certains passages à Stiles d'une voix douce et chaude qui l'engourdissait avec bonheur.

Le jeune homme attrapa l'ouvrage et s'assit sur le matelas, faisant face à son bureau et sa webcam, toujours en route, sans y penser, lisant la page de couverture avec surprise. Celui-ci était centré sur la mythologie grecque et les divinités… toutes sortes de divinités. Il l'ouvrit au signet de Derek, regardant sans trop s'y attarder le titre au nom d'Aphrodite, mais ses yeux se figèrent sur la petite ligne située au-dessous du nom : « déesse grecque associée à l'amour et à la fécondité. ». Il tourna quelques pages pour tomber sur Arès, dieu grec de la guerre, puis sur Hadès, quand il feuilleta plus rapidement les pages, le dieu des Enfers.

Stiles leva les yeux en réfléchissant, tentant de se rappeler tous les livres et sites lus jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sa respiration était redevenue calme, il avait arrêté de pleurer depuis qu'il avait découvert le livre. Il reposa les yeux sur l'ouvrage, essayant de trouver la table des matières et tomba sur celle-ci, listée deux fois, une par ordre alphabétique, une fois par l'ordre d'association. Il lut sans y croire les mots comme « amour », « vent », « tourment », « jalousie » qui référençaient les dieux et son regard se figea sur un mot.

L'émissaire se redressa en écarquillant les yeux, tournant les pages rapidement pour retrouver celle qui l'avait intéressé et découvrit quelque chose auquel il n'avait qu'il n'avait pas pensé : Chronos, dieu du temps.

Si des anges, des démons, d'autres créatures pouvaient exister, pourquoi pas eux ? Il essaya de se rappeler une des aventures des frères Winchester, il était sûr qu'il avait lu quelque chose sur les dieux à un moment donné et n'était pas trop chaud pour rappeler Dean ou Sam maintenant que les chasseurs pourraient être sur leurs traces.

Stiles se releva brusquement, avançant à grands pas vers la porte avant de se souvenir de son ordinateur qui tournait encore, semblant le fixer de son œil lumineux. L'émissaire revint vers lui rapidement, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres en tendant la main vers la souris pour agrandir la fenêtre de sa vidéo.

« Derek… je reprends un peu d'espoir grâce à toi… Sérieusement, merci à toi pour ton master en Histoire, sur ce coup, tu m'aides, même quand tu n'es pas près de moi… Tu me manques, bébé… j'espère que mon intuition est bonne… Je t'aime. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme coupa l'enregistrement avant de partir d'un pas rapide, criant les prénoms de Lydia et Danny dans sa course jusqu'au bureau. Les recherches n'étaient pas encore terminées, il était sûr qu'ils avaient vu quelque chose sur les dieux grecs lorsque Lydia traduisait un vieux manuscrit en latin de Peter… celui qui traitait d'invocations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, comme pour la dernière fois, vous me retrouverez dans deux semaines, jour pour jour (ou à un jour près avant ou après, ça dépendra si je bosse ou pas). N'hésitez pas à m'en dire quoi que ce soit ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après deux semaines d'attente, voici le chapitre suivant, il fait environ 11700 mots (en chouilla plus mais bon), et couvre une bonne partie de l'histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira et vous surprendra avec mon choix, à mes souvenirs, je ne pense pas avoir vu "ce" genre de scénario dans une fiction, mais je peux me tromper et dans ces cas là, toutes ressemblances avec une fiction déjà existante est réellement accidentelle.
> 
> Sur ce... à bientôt ;)

.

Quand Stiles était redescendu avec ce livre en main, Lydia avait eu un instant d'espoir. Qui n'en aurait pas ? Qui pourrait rester de marbre alors que son meilleur ami revenait de lui-même, empli d'impatience à l'idée de continuer les recherches ?

Maintenant, elle doutait. Vraiment ? Des dieux grecs ou plus précisément une divinité primordiale qui aurait, semble-t-il, été le père de tout ce qu'il y a dans ce monde ?

La jeune femme regardait sans dire un mot Stiles alors que celui-ci, leur tournant le dos, expliquait son point de vue en recherchant frénétiquement après un des manuscrits de Peter. Elle voyait très bien la silhouette amaigrie de l'émissaire, la façon dont ses vêtements flottaient autour de lui, encore plus que lorsqu'il était adolescent. Son pantalon tenait grâce à une des ceintures de Derek et ne semblait pas avoir connu de machine à laver depuis un certain temps.

Lydia fronça le nez en percevant la légère odeur de sueur qui suivait les mouvements de Stiles et se demanda depuis quand le jeune homme n'avait pas été se délasser sous la douche, même rapidement. Ses cheveux paraissaient gras, son teint terne et elle ne voulait même pas être au courant de son hygiène buccale.

« Où l'as-tu mis, Lydia ?

— De quoi tu parles, exactement ! souffla-t-elle en se frottant un peu le front.

— Ce livre en latin ayant un titre bizarre… Vo… Voca… non, Vocet div quelque chose, il n'est pas bien épais, on dirait plus des feuilles en toile reliées entre elles, d'ailleurs… je me demande où Peter a trouvé ça.

— "Vocet divum Graecia vel primarium" de Darès Félix, reformula clairement Lydia, sans même se tromper une seule fois. Il serait l'un des descendants de Marcus Minucius Félix, un écrivain du deuxième ou troisième siècle…

— Si tu le dis, je résume toujours ce livre à Voca, personnellement.

— Vocet, qui signifie Appel… bref, que veux-tu avec ce livre, Stiles ? Tu ne lis même pas convenablement le latin.

— Je me débrouille quand même un peu, se défendit l'émissaire.

— Pourquoi ce mec l'a écrit en latin, à ce propos ? demanda Danny. Il date de quand ?

— Il date d'au moins cinq siècles, à mon avis. Je suis admirative d'ailleurs de son état de conservation… et il se trouve juste sous ton nez, Stiles, évite de le froisser. »

Le jeune homme se calma en fixant le manuscrit et le prit délicatement, coinçant le livre de Derek sous son bras pour tourner les pages doucement, lisant les différents titres avec impatience. Il se déplaça lentement jusqu'à s'asseoir sur sa chaise entre Lydia et Danny qui se penchèrent vers lui, l'Hawaïen faisant rouler son fauteuil pour se rapprocher. Stiles posa à plat le manuscrit sur le bureau, tournant encore quelques feuilles avant que Lydia ne pointe son doigt vers le haut de celle de droite.

Chronos était écrit en toutes lettres, tout comme une brève description de ce qu'il était et ses affiliations. Stiles se lécha les lèvres nerveusement en regardant la liste de ce qu'ils devaient fournir pour pouvoir l'invoquer… et cela ne précisait même pas ce qu'ils auraient à donner pour obtenir son aide.

Son doigt glissa sur la liste, sillonnant les ingrédients demandés qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus, même s'il commençait à penser qu'ils allaient probablement plonger dans la sorcellerie.

« Du sang de l'invocateur… ce sera moi donc, cinq gouttes, je ne risque pas de mourir pendant l'acte, même si je risque de tourner de l'œil en me coupant avec… Lydia ?

— Un Athamé à manche d'ivoire et à lame d'argent… Tu dois te percer cinq fois l'index en formant une étoile et verser ces cinq gouttes dans…

— Une coupe en cristal où… c'est quoi ça de la Datura stramonium ?

— Une plante très toxique donc très dangereuse… génial ! soupira Danny en s'enfonçant contre son dossier.

— Bref… répondit Stiles d'une voix traînante. Du datura en poudre mélangé à de la mandragore et à… non… ne me dis pas que…

— Si, Stiles, c'est de l'urine de chèvre, ricana Lydia.

— S'il me dit de le boire après, dès que je le vois, je le cogne, dieu ou pas…

— Non regarde, c'est écrit ici, indiqua la jeune femme. Que le mélange s'enflammera dès que tu verseras ton sang dedans. »

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent muets alors qu'ils lisaient la suite de la préparation, celle-ci indiquant le nombre de bougies de couleur argent et la seule bougie bordeaux nécessaires pour augmenter le pouvoir de l'invocation. Les cinq bougies devraient se trouver à chaque pointe d'un pentagramme où serait inscrit le nom du dieu appelé. Certains ingrédients seraient simples à trouver, les bougies par contre seraient déjà plus difficiles à dénicher étant donné que Beacon Hills ne comptait aucun magasin ésotérique. Ils devraient se diriger vers une des grandes villes aux alentours.

Stiles se frotta le front en se demandant laquelle serait le plus susceptible d'avoir tout en « stock », ne nécessitant alors qu'un seul voyage. Il se tourna vers l'ordinateur de Danny, l'attrapant malgré ses plaintes et lança le navigateur pour faire ses recherches. La grande ville la plus proche étant Redding, il allait déjà chercher là-bas avant de se rediriger vers Sacramento où Deaton faisait venir ses propres poudres, au cas où. Les itinéraires étaient les mêmes, deux heures de route pour y arriver, quatre heures aller-retour, peut-être cinq s'il y avait de la circulation.

L' « Occult Area » de Redding n'avait aucun site internet à la différence du « Red Moon Shop » de Sacramento. Celui-ci n'avait en revanche indiqué aucune possibilité de livraison aux particuliers et Stiles songea un instant à demander à Deaton sa participation avant de voir le délai de livraison : en cinq à dix jours.

Il secoua la tête en y réfléchissant, cela prendrait trop de temps.

« Regarde ! pointa Danny en désignant un lien vers les ingrédients. Il pourrait y avoir les différentes poudres… même si la Datura sera peut-être plus difficile à trouver.

— Je ne sais pas, marmonna Stiles. S'ils n'en ont pas, on va devoir chercher ailleurs.

— On peut toujours appeler, ce sera plus rapide en les ayant directement au téléphone.

— Ouais… je me charge du Red Moon. Lydia, appelle l'Occult Area et demande s'ils ont tout, autant faire nos provisions dans la même boutique. »

L'air désabusé du jeune homme et la façon dont il parlait firent rire ses camarades alors qu'il attrapait le téléphone de Derek. Son compagnon avait laissé celui-ci dans le bureau, la veille de sa mort et Stiles ne pouvait se résoudre à résilier son abonnement. Cela signifierait abandonner et comme il venait de détruire son propre portable, il allait utiliser celui-ci en guise de porte-bonheur.

« Je fais quoi, moi ? demanda Danny en le fixant avec amusement. Je me tourne les pouces ? Je ne peux pas lire le latin, ne l'oubliez pas.

— Merde, c'est vrai… échange avec Lydia, occupe-toi de l'appel pour Redding. Lyds, traduit tout ce qu'i savoir pour l'invocation, pour les ingrédients et s'ils expliquent ce qu'on doit offrir pour attirer sa sympathie, note-le quelque part…

— Ça marche ! murmura la jeune femme en reprenant en main le manuscrit. Avant que vous appeliez, il faudrait peut-être lister tout ce qu'il nous faut.

— Pas faux, soupirèrent les deux jeunes hommes en reposant les téléphones.

— Bien… cinq bougies argent de… decem… dix, dix centimètres de diamètre et trigin… trente ? Trente centimètres de haut ! marmonna Stiles en plissant les yeux.

— Laisse-moi la traduction, barbare, cela ira plus vite.

— Je t'aime aussi Lydia ! » souffla l'émissaire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lydia et Danny échangèrent un sourire amusé et heureux. Stiles recommençait à réagir comme avant la mort de Derek, répondant promptement et parfois de façon sarcastique. La jeune femme lista oralement les ingrédients comme si elle les lisait en anglais et se pencha en arrière pour observer Stiles se précipiter pour tout écrire.

« Tu as tout noté ?

— Athamé à manche d'ivoire et lame d'argent ? répéta Stiles. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà vu un.

— J'en ai un en ma possession. fit une voix grave juste derrière lui.

— Oh mon Dieu ! » hurla Stiles en sursautant violemment, provoquant le bond de Lydia et Danny à ses côtés. « Non mais vous êtes malade ? Vous êtes rentré quand ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous manifester comme tout autre être humain normal ? »

Chris Argent sourit malgré lui en voyant le jeune homme poser sa main sur son cœur alors qu'il essayait de respirer normalement. Il était entré dans la pièce en vue de leur demander s'ils voulaient manger quand il avait remarqué les trois têtes penchées sur le manuscrit. Vu le silence de la salle et les cliquetis du clavier de Danny, ils étaient en pleine recherche et cela faisait tellement de bien de voir Stiles si concentré, même si c'était dans un seul but, ramener une meute de loups-garous.

« Vous avez un Athamé » ? demanda Danny en le fixant, se massant le torse avec deux doigts comme pour calmer son cœur qui avait eu un soubresaut désagréable lors du cri de Stiles. « A manche d'ivoire et lame d'argent ?

— Oui, c'est un héritage familial venu de ma mère pour ma femme et maintenant pour Allison. Cette dague est donnée lorsque nos femmes prennent les commandes de la famille.

— Mais Allison… commença doucement Lydia.

— Actuellement, Allison n'est pas en état d'accepter ni de refuser, c'est pour ça que je vous donne mon accord, en tant qu'aîné des Argent, pour utiliser cet Athamé.

— Merci, Chris, murmura Stiles en le fixant. C'est déjà un point dont nous n'aurons pas à nous soucier.

— Vous allez l'utiliser pour… quoi ?

— On va essayer d'invoquer Chronos… afin de repartir dans le passé, les Winchester ont confirmé qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour nos loups de revenir du Purgatoire.

— Le… Purgatoire ? s'étrangla l'adulte en le dévisageant avec un regard horrifié. Ils sont au Purgatoire ?

— Tous les êtres surnaturels, Chris… ils partent tous au Purgatoire.

— Les Hale avaient des enfants en bas âge… ils sont…

— Je sais, souffla Stiles en fermant les yeux. Peter m'avait raconté qu'il venait d'avoir un bébé, Andrew… c'était aussi un lycan… à peine deux mois.

— Mon Dieu, déglutit Chris. Vous comptez faire quoi … que projetez-vous de faire ?

— Danny et moi allions appeler deux boutiques ésotériques à Redding et Sacramento. Pour savoir s'ils ont le reste du matériel en stock. On espère ne faire qu'une boutique, même si c'est peu probable.

— J'allais continuer la traduction du manuscrit, enfin la page concernée, pour nous préparer, indiqua Lydia.

— Chris… vous connaissiez les Hale avant l'incendie, pas vrai ? demanda Stiles en se penchant pour ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau.

— Oui, pourquoi ? »

Stiles descendit de sa chaise pour s'agenouiller près du tiroir, retirant tout son contenu pour le poser sur le sol avant d'appuyer sur un petit levier dissimulé dans le coin gauche. Le fond du tiroir se leva sous les yeux étonnés des autres occupants de la pièce. Il en sortit un épais dossier marqué de l'insigne du département du shérif du Comté de Beacon Hills.

« Ne me dis pas que…

— Si, j'en ai fait une copie, mon père est au courant. Cela date de bien avant que je ne sois avec Derek, si cela peut te rassurer ! » expliqua Stiles avec un sourire en coin, se repositionnant sur sa chaise pour poser le dossier sur le bureau. « J'avais enquêté sur l'incendie Hale lorsque Derek est revenu et que nous avons retrouvé le corps de Laura.

— C'est pour ça que tu étais au courant pour Kate, pas vrai ? comprit Chris en le regardant.

— Disons que tout s'est éclairci quand Peter s'est mis à chasser les responsables du feu, mais c'est vrai que j'ai enquêté avant.

— Pourquoi le sors-tu ? »

Le jeune homme se pencha, appuyant ses coudes sur le bureau en réfléchissant intensément. Ils pouvaient presque voir des engrenages bouger dans son crâne alors qu'il pensait à la façon dont il allait aborder le sujet.

— Hypothétiquement… imaginez. Nous allons invoquer un dieu païen…

— Primordial, corrigea Lydia en repoussant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

— Primordial, se rectifia Stiles en hochant de la tête et pointant la rouquine de ses index collés. Mais nous savons… ou pas… qu'il va demander quelque chose en échange, je ne sais pas ce que ce sera, cela dépendra sûrement de son humeur. Mais… il y a eu huit morts dans l'incendie et un survivant, même s'il était dans un état épouvantable.

— Huit ? s'étonna Chris à voix haute. Tous les Hale ne sont donc pas morts dans le feu…

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Danny en le fixant avec interrogation.

— Les Hale étaient une meute familiale et soudée, ils habitaient tous ensemble, c'est pour ça qu'ils vivaient dans un manoir de trois étages. Sûrement de nombreuses chambres, que ce soit pour les enfants ou une suite complète pour une famille.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ? s'impatienta Stiles en se rongeant les ongles.

— Talia Hale était l'Alpha…

— Une femme ? s'étonna Lydia avant de sourire avec compréhension. C'est pour ça que…

— Oui, c'est pour ça que Derek en est venu à respecter Allison, qu'il n'a jamais osé te détromper et que Peter marchait sur la pointe des pieds dès qu'une femme apparaissait… C'est mignon dans un sens, ce regard de chiot qu'ils ont dès qu'une femme parle… qu'ils avaient… »

Le silence se fit un instant alors que tous fronçaient les sourcils au rappel des disparus. Chris attrapa une chaise non loin et s'assit face à Stiles, se penchant un peu en avant sur ses coudes en réfléchissant, cherchant dans ses souvenirs, dans les dossiers que son père avait conservé et dont il aurait dû se méfier, étant donné que l'un d'eux avait été retrouvé dans les affaires de Kate à sa mort.

« Talia, donc, était l'Alpha de la meute. James a pris son nom après leur mariage, ainsi les enfants n'auraient pas à se demander pourquoi leur père n'avait pas le même nom qu'eux.

— Peter était le frère de Talia, beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, ils devaient presque avoir la même différence d'âge qu'entre Kate et vous.

— A peu près… Kate avait deux ans de plus que Peter si je me souviens bien.

— Vous êtes au courant qu'elle a enfreint une loi de Californie ? Le viol statuaire.

— Je sais, Stiles ! grogna Chris en le fixant d'un regard de glace. Le rappeler n'arrangera pas nos affaires.

— Recentrons-nous sur la famille Hale ! coupa Lydia avec un mouvement de bras, attrapant ensuite un calepin pour pointer les noms dont Chris se rappelait.

— Talia, James, Peter… on peut aussi noter Derek et Laura, même s'ils n'étaient pas présents lors de l'incendie, chuchota Stiles.

— Ils étaient où d'ailleurs ? demanda Danny en le fixant. Ca m'a toujours intrigué, mais pas au point de questionner Derek.

— A l'école. Derek était un junior et Laura, dans sa première année d'université. Ils étaient tous deux à une compétition de Basket de Derek qui s'est éternisée. Ce sont des loups de naissance, ils pouvaient se contrôler parfaitement.

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment ils ont pu mettre le feu à une maison emplie de loups-garous… ce sont des humains, les Hale auraient dû les entendre ou au moins les sentir ! releva Lydia.

— Tu te souviens de l'éclipse lorsque nous avons affronté le Darach ? » demanda Stiles en la fixant, poursuivant une fois qu'elle eut hoché de la tête. « Il y a eu une éclipse lunaire pendant cette nuit-là.

— Et les petits étant plus touchés par l'éclipse, Talia aura préféré les garder en sécurité plutôt que de les emmener dans une foule qui pourrait effrayer les enfants qui pourraient craindre la perte de leur sens… supposa-t-elle. C'est logique.

— Elle a donc envoyé Laura avec Derek pour qu'il ait un visage familier. Ils sont restés jusqu'à ce que Laura ne sente la montée du pouvoir Alpha en elle ! » déduisit Danny.

Stiles hocha la tête en regardant dans le vide. L'incendie Hale avait attisé sa curiosité une grande partie de son année sophomore. Depuis qu'il avait eu le dossier entre ses mains et connaissant un peu Derek, il avait été intrigué par le nombre de personnes prises dans le feu et s'il existait une possibilité qu'un autre membre de la meute Hale puisse avoir survécu au drame. Pour qu'au moins Derek ne soit pas complètement seul avec un oncle à moitié – enfin, cela dépendait des jours – fou.

« Cela s'est passé quand ? s'interrogea Danny en attrapant à son tour une feuille. Il faudrait peut-être s'en inquiéter pour donner la date exacte à ce dieu, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Le dix-sept octobre 2005. Le feu aurait débuté dans les alentours de vingt-deux heures trente et se serait poursuivi jusqu'à l'appel d'un riverain, qui se trouvait à proximité des bois, qui aurait vu la couleur orange dans le ciel, alertant l'agent en faction près de là… mon père. C'est lui qui a prévenu les pompiers dès qu'il est arrivé sur place.

— C'est lui qui a sorti Peter ? demanda Lydia avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

— Ouais, la porte scellée l'a intrigué et il s'est dirigé directement vers elle. Les autres étaient déjà morts et Peter était contre la porte avec son bébé dans les bras, les deux à moitié brûlés. Andrew était déjà mort quand papa l'a sorti des décombres de la maison. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant avant de reprendre le dossier, le rapport de police précisait le nombre de corps retrouvés morts dans la maison avec les âges présumés, le médecin légiste avait réussi à identifier certaines dépouilles mais les plus jeunes, étant donnés qu'un enfant loup-garou grandissait plus rapidement et se développait mieux qu'un humain, étaient indiqués avec un point d'interrogation. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que Derek n'avait pas le même compte de manquants dans sa famille, ni Peter. Pour son compagnon, il y avait eu onze disparus, onze morts à pleurer en cette nuit fatidique. Un jour où Stiles avait été téméraire, il avait osé demander à Peter le nombre de personnes qui étaient avec lui, ce jour-là. Et après un long regard meurtrier et à moitié fou, le Bêta avait répondu. Avec Peter inclus, ils étaient huit, ce qui donnait trois manquants dans le lot des Hale.

L'émissaire releva la tête vers Chris et le découvrit avec les yeux à moitié fermés, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément, chose vite confirmée quand il le vit appuyer un doigt à chaque fois qu'il semblait découvrir quelqu'un.

« Nous avons déjà Talia, James, Peter, Derek, Laura et Andrew, pas vrai ? chercha-t-il à confirmer après de Lydia.

— Oui.

— Je sais que Derek avait une petite sœur et un petit frère, un frère humain dont je ne connais pas le nom, avança Stiles. C'était très douloureux pour lui d'en parler donc je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à le pousser dans ce sens… je le regrette, maintenant.

— Cora… ce doit être Cora le prénom de sa sœur, elle aurait eu votre âge, ou une année de plus. Son petit frère… je n'arrive pas à… il avait huit ans… Dylan ! C'était Dylan Hale.

— Je l'ai ! cocha Stiles en pointant les rapports du légiste sur les corps retrouvés. Un enfant mâle d'environ une dizaine d'années… j'ai pu retrouver le bébé très facilement malheureusement, et le père de Derek était déjà indiqué… mais je n'ai aucune fille de onze à treize ans dans la liste.

— Il y aurait vraiment des survivants ? s'étonna Lydia. Pourquoi ne pas être revenu à Beacon Hills dans ce cas-là ? Surtout après le retour de Derek et une fois qu'il était devenu Alpha.

— Lydia, tu serais revenue là où ta famille était décédée ? Surtout si ladite famille a brûlé vive devant tes yeux ? demanda le jeune homme en se frottant les yeux.

— Nous avons donc quatre décédés et une disparue… qui d'autre, Chris ?

— Tyler et Trisha ! Ils étaient les parents de Talia et Peter, Tyler Hale était l'ancien alpha, il a donné sa position à Talia ensuite, plus jeune et plus forte alors que lui vieillissait. C'était un ébéniste assez doué, sa femme Trisha tenait une boutique de fleurs sur la place du centre, là où est maintenant le notaire. Il a repris l'affaire à sa mort.

— La femme de Peter s'appelait Olivia ! » s'écria Stiles tout d'un coup, faisant sursauter Danny qui semblait plongé dans l'histoire des Hale. « Il m'a dit son nom quand je lui ai demandé un truc sur l'ac… euh… quand je lui ai parlé un jour… »

Un ricanement se fit entendre alors que le jeune homme sentait son visage le brûler. Le moment où il avait dû parler à Peter de ce « nœud » qui était survenu lorsque Derek l'avait mordu pendant leur accouplement faisait partie du top cinq de ses moments les plus gênants, surtout quand le Bêta le regardait avec un grand sourire alors que Stiles était très mal à l'aise.

« Je me rappelle d'une vendeuse dans la boutique de Trisha, elle travaillait tout en étant étudiante, je crois… songea Danny. Une brunette au regard bleu ciel comme Peter.

— Tyler avait aussi le regard bleu clair, je sais qu'il avait la garde des trois enfants du grand frère de Talia -Jason- qui avait déjà été tué par un chasseur plus tôt, des jumeaux et…

— Une fille ! intervint Lydia en penchant la tête pour lire les informations sur le dernier corps qui avait été listé par le légiste. Une jeune fille de quinze ans… Mais oui ! Christina Hale ! D'après les racontars, c'était une jeune fille très timide qui ne parlait pas beaucoup mais tout le monde semblait attiré vers elle.

— Comme Derek ! » ricana doucement Danny en poussant du coude Stiles qui sourit tendrement.

Il était vrai que Derek ne parlait pas beaucoup et attirait bon nombre de regards, surtout féminins. Le jeune homme cocha la dernière ligne et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait trois manquants dans leur liste, sûrement les jumeaux et Cora que Chris avait évoqués, mais où se trouvaient-ils ? Etaient-ils même vivants ?

« Nous avons nos huit corps ? demanda Chris.

— Oui, nous avons les huit… Lydia, tu as terminé de lister ce qu'il faut ? Nous devrions appeler pendant qu'il fait encore jour pour savoir s'ils ont ça en stock… il va nous falloir tout cela assez vite.

— Stiles, tu n'as pas expliqué la raison pour laquelle nous avons recherché les noms des disparus… explique maintenant ! ordonna la jeune rouquine.

— Je ne sais pas mais… vous repartez dans le passé, pour le modifier… rien ne se fait gratuitement… j'aimerais vous dire que ça se fera sans douleur pour nous, mais… j'en doute, ce sont des dieux et si j'en crois les Winchester, certains dieux sont de vrai pourris.

— Oui, rappelle-toi le passage du Panthéon, ils mangeaient des humains ! frissonna Danny.

— Voilà… qui nous dit qu'il ne voudra pas nous boulotter en guise de paiement pour inverser le cours du temps ? »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant que Chris ne se lève en les informant qu'il partait pour aller chercher l'Athamé tandis que Stiles et Danny reprenaient leur téléphone pour appeler les boutiques ésotériques. Lydia reposa ses yeux sur le manuscrit, songeuse. Si ce dieu leur demandait une chose pareille… auraient-ils le courage de mener à bien leur but ?

Et surtout… le passé serait-il bel et bien changé ?

.

.

Malgré leurs espoirs, l'excursion pour aller chercher les ingrédients se conclut par deux voitures partant dans des directions opposées.

Chris et Lydia s'en iraient à Redding, étant donné que l'Occult Area ne possédait qu'une seule bougie bordeaux de soixante centimètres et seulement deux bougies argent du bon format. A ce que le vendeur avait expliqué en s'excusant auprès de Danny, les bougies argent étaient tellement difficile à vendre – ils étaient d'ailleurs les premiers acheteurs qu'il n'ait vu depuis presque deux ans qu'il travaillait dans la boutique – que la propriétaire ne commandait qu'un seul lot de deux lorsque, par miracle, celui-ci venait à être vendu. Celui qu'ils achetaient datait déjà de plus de deux ans, le jeune homme leur avait assuré que leurs bougies étaient conservées au froid et donc dans un parfait état de fonctionnement.

L'Occult Area avait également de la poudre de Datura mais pas la quantité demandée, mais n'avait pas de mandragore en stock, ils devaient la recevoir, mais pas avant la fin de la semaine suivante. Le vendeur n'avait pas pu les aiguiller pour l'urine de chèvre, après avoir ri pendant plus de cinq minutes avant de réaliser que son client était sérieux. Le jeune homme s'était alors confondu en excuse sans se douter que Danny, de son côté, affichait ses fossettes à force de sourire d'amusement.

Stiles n'avait eu guère plus de fournitures de son côté. Le Red Moon Shop avait bien des bougies argent, deux lots de deux, suite à l'erreur d'une stagiaire qui en avait commandé deux au lieu d'un, mais pas de bougie bordeaux. Ils possédaient également de la mandragore en quantité suffisante, mais comme l'Occult Area, n'avaient pas assez de Datura. La vendeuse les avait alors orientés vers un fermier local qui possédait plusieurs chèvres et qui, donc, pourrait leur fournir ce qu'ils demandaient.

La propriétaire et vendeuse – Emma – n'avait émis aucun son d'amusement à sa requête, le rassurant sur le fait qu'elle avait entendu bon nombre de choses intrigantes dans sa carrière dont un cœur de chouette en gelée ou des reins de lynx par exemple, pour s'étonner sur cinquante centilitres d'urine de chèvre.

L'émissaire comprit tout de suite qu'ils devraient combiner les deux boutiques pour obtenir le matériel –pourtant simple au premier abord – complet.

Il appela donc aussitôt Ryan pour savoir s'il pourrait venir avec lui, gardant en tête cette consigne de Derek de « ne pas quitter la ville seul ». Il n'aimait pas laisser Danny seul avec Allison à la maison, mais Melissa avait promis d'être là pour monter la garde. L'agent Perish, étant en congés pour le reste de la semaine après avoir assuré plusieurs jours de garde, accepta immédiatement de conduire Stiles à Sacramento et de revenir en faisant un détour par Lincoln, une petite ville qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Ils pourraient facilement reprendre la California 70 en suivant la 65 pendant près d'une trentaine de kilomètres.

Il espérait aussi que Barnie, ledit fermier, n'allait pas les regarder comme des fous échappés d'un quelconque asile dès qu'ils demanderaient cinquante centilitres d'urine d'une de ses chèvres.

.

.

Quand ils furent revenus de leur excursion, le petit groupe organisa aussitôt une réunion de meute, la première depuis la mort de leurs loups. Stiles se devait d'expliquer ce qu'il allait faire et surtout essayer d'invoquer. Il se devait de mettre au courant le reste de sa meute sur une possible mort et de savoir s'ils étaient tous d'accord, car il doutait que Chronos accepte facilement de laisser l'un d'entre eux vivant après cela, mais il ferait tout pour qu'ils puissent essayer de se sauver, au cas où.

Stiles regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans le sous-sol, le pentagramme avait été tracé, les bougies déjà placées et en attente d'être allumées. La mixture qui devait prendre feu au contact du sang de l'émissaire dégageait une odeur presque nauséabonde et Lydia avait dû retenir plus d'une fois un haut-le-cœur quand ils l'avaient brassée ensemble.

Le jeune homme pensait déjà à ce qu'ils pouvaient offrir à ce dieu. Dans l'ancien temps, les divinités recevaient de nombreuses offrandes en or et argent pendant leurs rites, tout comme de la nourriture. Stiles se questionnait sur ce qu'il allait demander et surtout… si lui-même serait disposé à lui donner.

Il savait très bien que ce dieu pourrait l'emporter avec lui, en guise de dédommagement, dès la fin de l'invocation s'il n'était pas satisfait et si la demande ne l'intéressait pas. Cela pouvait être choquant, mais Stiles était disposé à mourir si c'était le risque à courir pour avoir essayé de changer le passé et retrouver une famille Hale vivante.

Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et Danny entra le premier, faisant rouler son fauteuil pour être dans le coin droit de la pièce, un peu dans l'ombre de la cave. Le jeune homme athlétique et souriant avait changé depuis son « accident » et la mort de son petit ami. Plus réservé, plus pensif également, Danny s'enfermait peu à peu à l'abri des autres.

Lydia suivit, un peu pâle après avoir quitté la pièce précipitamment un peu plus tôt. Stiles avait un instant craint qu'elle ne fut enceinte, mais la rouquine lui avait assuré que non avant de l'informer avoir eu ses règles la semaine dernière, information dont l'émissaire se serait bien passé. Les cheveux remontés en un chignon lâche et le visage non maquillée, Lydia semblait complètement différente de celle du passé. Elle avait déjà vécu plusieurs chocs avant la mort de Jackson : lorsque Peter l'avait attaquée, quand Jackson était un enfoiré et avait rompu, quand celui-ci, Kanima à cette époque-là, mourut sous ses yeux après qu'ils se soient avoués leur amour. Mais aussi quand les parents de Jackson avaient décidé de l'envoyer en pension dans un autre Etat. C'était à ce moment-là que Derek avait été parlé à son premier Bêta mordu. Lui assurant qu'il garderait sa place au sein de sa meute et s'il ne désirait pas partir… il pouvait venir vivre avec lui.

Stiles ne sut jamais ce que Jackson avait dit à ses parents pour les faire changer d'avis, mais plus tard, le beau blond était venu à une réunion de meute avec Lydia. Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé que Jackson lui manque à ce point, mais quand il voyait le visage pâle de sa meilleure amie, il souhaitait le retour de cet enfoiré, même s'il devrait infliger à son « jeune lui » la présence de son tyran une nouvelle fois.

Chris et Melissa arrivèrent ensuite, rapidement suivis par Ryan. Les trois adultes se placèrent à sa gauche, prenant appui sur le mur ou s'asseyant sur l'établi de Derek pour Melissa. Ces derniers temps, Ryan et Chris gardaient toujours leurs armes sur eux, même pendant leur voyage à Redding ou Sacramento où Stiles se dit plus d'une fois qu'ils se faisaient une excursion à la Mad Max, l'adjoint du shérif conservant son arme de poing à sa taille et un fusil à pompe chargé, sous son siège.

Tous les yeux se redirigèrent vers lui, il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'avancer d'un pas, évitant soigneusement le pentagramme pour ne pas le ruiner, il n'était pas sûr que Lydia ne le tue pas s'il venait à détruire son travail. Puis, en croisant le regard de Danny, il laissa échapper un ricanement qui intrigua tout le monde.

« Sérieusement, j'ai envisagé de reprendre le discours d'Indépendance Day, mais je me suis retenu, ça n'aurait vraiment pas collé… »

Danny, Lydia et Melissa sourirent au clin d'œil que le jeune homme envoyait à ceux qui connaissaient l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée. Chris leva un sourcil inquisiteur alors que Ryan nageait en pleine confusion. Le jeune homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux bleus était arrivé dans la meute bien après que le professeur Finstock ne soit plus leur entraîneur, tous ayant quitté le lycée.

« Bref, pour vous résumer nos recherches, nous avons fait chou blanc avec les Winchester pour savoir s'il y avait une possibilité de renvoyer sur terre nos loups… nada, il n'y a aucun moyen pour nous d'entrer au Purgatoire et sérieusement, vu le ton de sa voix, je doute que ce soit une partie de plaisir de s'y balader, surtout sachant que tous les êtres surnaturels s'y trouvent.

— Ce qui veut dire… commença Melissa en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

— Oui… si nous mourrons, nous ne retrouverons jamais les nôtres vu que nous ne sommes pas de la même "espèce". Je retrouverais papa, mais je perdrais à jamais Derek, Scott et les autres.

— Explique la suite, ordonna Chris. Ils doivent donner leur aval.

— J'y arrive ! » ronchonna Stiles en se frottant le haut du crâne avant de tirailler ses cheveux qui se dressèrent sur sa tête en une coiffure ahurie. « J'ai trouvé un livre sur la mythologie grecque qui m'a aiguillé sur les différents dieux. Dans nos recherches avec les Winchester, nous avions découvert qu'ils avaient affronté ou rencontré plusieurs fois des divinités. Ce qui nous laissait à penser qu'on aurait pu… invoquer Chronos pour lui demander de changer le cours du temps.

— Chronos ? Le Titan ? s'interrogea Ryan en plissant les yeux.

— Non, lui, c'est Cronos, c'est différent, là, nous parlons du tout premier dieu, Chronos, avec un "h", corrigea Lydia en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, pour invoquer Chronos… il est dit que l'invocateur doit s'attendre à offrir quelque chose au dieu en retour… je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais nous devons nous attendre au pire. Je serai l'invocateur. »

Ryan ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois puis la referma, se passant la main dans ses cheveux courts avant de la plonger dans la poche de son jean stone. Le fils de son ancien patron avait bien grandi et il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais le sous-entendu était bien réel dans ses explications. Quoi que ce dieu exige, Stiles l'offrirait, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait demandé leur présence ce soir, pour obtenir leur accord.

« Que veux-tu dire, Stiles ? demanda dans un murmure Melissa.

— Je sais que certains dieux mangent des humains… chose horrible à imaginer, mais… s'il demande nos corps pour le faire… j'ai besoin de votre collaboration à tous… tout comme celle d'Allison.

— Allison n'est pas en état de prendre des décisions, Stiles. Elle est presque prête à accoucher ! protesta l'infirmière.

— Je sais… et Peter avait un bébé lorsque le feu a débuté ! répondit doucement le jeune homme en la fixant. Je sais cela… mais nous devons le garder à l'esprit. Pour qu'au moins, nous ne soyons pas pris au dépourvu s'il le demande.

— Très bien… je… je te suis ! chuchota Danny dans son coin. Je connaissais déjà les risques et je ne t'ai pas empêché de continuer les recherches. Je suis… je suis partant.

— Moi aussi… tu ne le feras pas seul, Stiles ! » dit clairement Lydia en le fixant de ses yeux verts.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers les trois adultes qui s'observaient en silence, semblant attendre que l'un d'entre eux prenne la parole. L'adjoint du shérif laissa échapper un souffle rapide et se redressa, regardant droit dans les yeux Stiles en levant le menton.

« Ma meute d'origine a été détruite par ces Alphas quand j'étais petit… Derek m'a accepté dans la sienne sans sourciller, m'offrant une nouvelle famille qui m'a été arrachée par ces mêmes enfoirés d'Alphas. Je n'ai plus rien, à part mon travail et vous six… je te suis, Stiles. Quoi qu'il demande, tu as mon approbation.

— Je veux retrouver mon fils ! chuchota Melissa. Si on modifie le passé, Peter ne sera peut-être pas l'Alpha…

— Il ne le sera pas, Talia était forte, si elle survit à l'incendie, elle le restera ! assura Chris en la fixant.

— Alors, nous aurons peut-être une chance de nous retrouver après notre mort… j'en suis aussi. »

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et son menton tremblait, mais Melissa avait le regard droit et déterminé, son attention se reporta ensuite sur Chris qui devait encore donner son aval. L'homme l'avait déjà inconsciemment accordé lorsqu'il avait fourni l'Athamé qui allait finalement servir à invoquer le dieu, mais maintenant, il songeait à sa fille… fille qui semblait morte mentalement et ce petit enfant qui pourrait devenir une cible pour les Alphas s'il se révélait être un chiot de loup-garou…

« J'en suis… nous en sommes ! » chuchota une petite voix.

Tous se dévisagèrent rapidement avant de se tourner vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, dévoilant la lourde silhouette d'Allison qui se tenait à l'embrasure.

La jeune femme semblait légèrement absente, mais son regard marron fier et droit plongea dans les yeux de l'émissaire des Hale. Son ventre arrondi paraissait trop lourd pour elle, distendu sous le tee-shirt bleu marine de Scott qu'elle portait. Disparue la chasseuse fière et très féminine, la jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux en gardait le maintien et les nerfs d'acier, mais restait fragile sous ces vêtements trop grands pour elle.

Chris se précipita vers sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras, se moquant des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues alors que les autres étaient présents. Sa fille, son bébé venait de réagir pour la première fois depuis six mois. L'homme l'attira à l'intérieur de la pièce, l'installant doucement sur un meuble bas où Derek gardait d'habitude ses outils.

La jeune femme posa une main sur son ventre rond, grimaçant un instant suite au mouvement brusque du bébé avant de se redresser en serrant la mâchoire.

« J'en suis, Stiles ! répéta-t-elle plus fortement.

— Ally… si ce dieu demande notre mort… s'il veut nous manger… ton bébé et toi…

— Alors il aura un goût laiteux avec mon corps… Je vous ai entendu parler, la cave est sous ma chambre et il y a un trou dans une des canalisations, pour votre information… Je suis peut-être enceinte, mais… je reste la chef des Argent ! grogna-t-elle en levant le menton d'un air déterminé et en haussant un sourcil. Mon loup est au Purgatoire à cause d'une meute d'assassins… je veux le récupérer.

— Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si nous irons au Purgatoire… si c'est considéré comme un suicide, nous irons en Enfer, il me semble ! réfléchit Stiles.

— Alors fais tout ce qu'il faut pour nous envoyer au Purgatoire… nous sommes tous assez forts pour surmonter ça.

— Fais-le, Stiles ! chuchota alors Chris. Ma femme était une louve à sa mort… je veux aussi la retrouver.

— Je… d'accord… je vais…

— Attends ! s'écria Lydia en le fixant.

— Quoi ? »

Stiles se tourna vers elle, rabaissant l'Athamé tout en levant les sourcils. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle revienne sur sa décision… pas Lydia.

« Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, idiot… mais si ce dieu décide de jouer et de t'envoyer, toi, changer le passé… tu dois préparer quelque chose, une arme… un extincteur…

— Mais nous ne savons pas si… commença-t-il.

— Les dieux sont cruels ! rappela Danny en hochant la tête. Même s'il change le passé et arrête le feu… qui te dit qu'il retirera la cendre de montagne qui les bloque ?

— Ou la chaîne trempée de tue-loup ? renchérit Chris. Notre famille en usait souvent dans le passé.

— Bande de barbares ! marmonnèrent Ryan et Stiles dans un bel ensemble avant de se sourire malgré eux.

— Bref, quoi qu'il en soit… prépare une arme… au cas où.

— Très bien ! » soupira Stiles en se déplaçant.

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce précipitamment, montant dans sa chambre en courant, grimpant les marches deux à deux pour aller plus vite. Il retrouva dans le placard son vieux sac de lycéen qu'il ouvrit rapidement pour sortir tout ce qui pourrait gêner et glissa la batte de baseball en titane dans les sangles portant originairement son équipement de Lacrosse. Son père lui avait racheté une batte après l'épisode du Darach et que son ancienne ne soit perdue dans la terre près du Nemeton.

Il regarda autour de lui brièvement et posa machinalement sa main sur son portefeuille avant de secouer la tête. Il ne devait pas laisser d'indice le concernant dans le passé ou du moins son nom et son adresse… qui savait ce que cela pourrait modifier ensuite ?

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, cela ne l'empêcha pas de retirer sa clé USB de l'ordinateur pour la glisser dans la poche de sa chemise, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de savoir que ses souvenirs si chers à son cœur étaient avec lui alors qu'il était conscient qu'ils seraient perdus pour toujours.

Stiles ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il savait que Derek – étant plus vieux que lui – se trouverait quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de regarder un gosse comme lui s'il avait le choix et surtout, étant avec sa famille d'origine. Tout comme lui ne s'intéresserait peut-être pas Derek s'il venait à le croiser sans le connaître… ou peut-être qu'il le regarderait en songeant un instant à quel point la génétique était injuste, parfois. Sans apprendre à connaître Derek, Stiles n'aurait jamais osé flirter avec lui comme il l'avait fait plus jeune…

On dit que les épreuves du temps et de la vie forgent le caractère, mais cela changeait aussi les réactions qu'on aurait pu avoir à l'origine.

Le jeune émissaire attrapa la boite de secours dans la salle de bains sur le chemin du retour. C'était peut-être idiot, mais il l'avait rempli très vite avec le nécessaire pour humain, mais aussi pour loup-garou avec des crèmes pour les brûlures et autres petites choses pour les Bêtas. Derek levait souvent les yeux au ciel, mais avait été content de l'avoir lorsque Stiles revenait avec des coups dus au sport ou à un combat avec un être surnaturel venu chercher des noises. De même que lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'une meute d'adolescents était synonyme d'accidents en tout genre qui ne guérissaient pas de suite.

Stiles souriait toujours au souvenir de Scott qui était revenu avec plus d'une brûlure due à du tue-loup d'origine inconnue, se faisant houspiller par Derek sous les ricanements de Peter qui lui expliquait que « oui », le wolfbane avait plusieurs formes. Le jeune Bêta avait juste cherché à cueillir une jolie fleur pour Allison.

Il passa par la cuisine et attrapa d'une main le gros extincteur pour tout type de feu que Derek avait tenu à garder sous l'évier. Stiles le glissa difficilement dans son sac avant de porter celui-ci d'un bras. Le jeune homme grimaça un instant en raison du poids qu'il faisait mais n'allait rien reposer, juste au cas où…

Revenu dans le sous-sol, il se dirigea vers Allison, toujours assise sur le meuble à outils et lui sourit de façon charmeuse avant de lui écarter les jambes avec un clin d'œil.

« Oh ! Stilinski, qu'est-ce que… s'écria Chris en se redressant, l'ayant observé faire au début avec un air intrigué.

— Du calme, je ne vais rien lui faire, juste ouvrir le dernier tiroir du milieu pour prendre la pince monseigneur. Tu as parlé de chaîne avec du tue-loup, je doute qu'ils aient laissé uniquement la chaîne et pas un cadenas donc… j'aurai éventuellement besoin de quelque chose pour couper les maillons d'où… »

Tout en parlant, il s'était penché pour sortir la grosse pince de son emplacement pour ensuite l'enfoncer aux côtés de l'extincteur. Il remonta alors les fermetures Eclair de son sac du mieux qu'il pouvait pour faire tenir le tout. Sa batte était libre d'accès, mais le reste nécessiterait plusieurs mouvements déterminants et Stiles ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait éventuellement à sa disposition.

« Voilà, j'ai tout ! s'écria-t-il en posant son sac aux pieds d'Allison avant de lui sourire en coin.

— Tu n'as rien pris de per…

— Non, j'ai laissé mon portefeuille dans la chambre… la seule chose qu'ils pourraient reconnaître, c'est un de mes tatouages, mais à moins que je perde ma chemise en route, je doute qu'ils le voient.

— Tu sais qu'ils risquent de te sentir comme l'un des leurs, pas vrai ? Même si l'odeur est altérée… commença Chris. Ce sera toujours l'odeur de Derek que tu portes sur toi… même après qu'il soit mort ici.

— Je sais… mais à moins qu'on trouve une solution pour me retirer les effets de mon accouplement avec lui et sa morsure, je pense qu'on va devoir faire avec.

— Bien… tu peux commencer alors… si tu… »

Stiles hocha la tête en lui coupant la parole. Il ne voulait pas qu'un de ses amis ne lui propose de renoncer, il ne comptait pas le faire, mais avait peur qu'eux se mettent à douter lorsqu'il serait trop tard. Il regarda Lydia s'avancer vers lui pour lui tendre une feuille où elle avait retranscrit le latin archaïque en phonétique afin qu'il puisse facilement le lire et jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de commencer, histoire de… de…

Elle se foutait de lui, là ?

« Tu te fous de moi ? s'exclama-t-il.

— Non ! ricana doucement Lydia tout en continuant son chemin pour fournir à tous une feuille avec les mêmes incantations. J'ai retranscrit précisément ce qu'on demande pour l'incantation, au mot près avec les temps d'arrêt…

— Lyds, j'ai l'impression de lire une chanson d'Era, là… ou X-Ray Dog… c'est… horrible.

— C'est du latin, cela doit être mélodieux pour attirer leur attention… Et comme tu es l'invocateur, tu es obligé d'être la voix de tête, nous te suivrons sans être bruyants, juste un murmure, un chuchotis, compris ? chuchota-t-elle aux personnes présentes pour montrer l'exemple.

— D'accord ! soupira Allison avec un rictus amusé avant de hocher la tête.

— Oh mon Dieu… ce n'est pas possible, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un RPG ! » pesta Stiles entre ses dents.

Ils passèrent les dix minutes suivantes à chantonner la mélodie qui était effectivement très proche des musiques des deux groupes citées par Stiles. La voix de celui-ci était harmonieuse à leur grand étonnement, le jeune homme parlait habituellement fort et avec une pointe de sarcasme, ils n'auraient jamais pensé l'entendre s'exprimer avec cette voix si douce.

Une fois tout le monde au point, le jeune homme continua à marmonner le chant entre ses dents tout en suivant les lignes du pentagramme pour allumer les bougies, ignorant les sourires sur son passage et à sa mine frustrée.

Les bougies dégageaient toutes la même intensité, mais ce qui surprit le plus les personnes présentes fut tout de même la couleur de la flamme qui illumina la pièce un peu sombre. Les cinq bougies d'argent brûlaient doucement, très lentement, ne semblant pas consumer de cire alors que les minutes passaient. Celle de couleur bordeaux avait la flamme qui se déplaçait comme si elle dansait tandis qu'il n'y avait aucun courant d'air hormis leur respiration. Toutes avaient un point commun, la flamme était de couleur identique à la cire, argent et bordeaux pour la plus grande. Ils échangèrent un regard intrigué avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur leur rituel.

Stiles se repositionna enfin devant la coupe posée au sol, au centre du pentagramme et attrapa l'Athamé d'une main sûre avant de regarder les autres. Sans hésitation, il perça son index gauche de cinq points, faisant attention aux larmes sanglantes qui tombaient dans la mixture nauséabonde à ses pieds et une fois les cinq gouttes requises, il recula d'un pas. Il observa la façon dont le mélange d'un gris sombre virait très rapidement à un rouge de plus en plus prononcé et jeta un coup d'œil à Lydia avant de hocher la tête.

D'une voix ferme, il commença l'incantation, prononçant parfaitement les mots en latin archaïque comme s'il l'avait toujours parlé. Il fixait la coupe sans bouger, sans même réfléchir et ne remarqua donc pas les flammes des bougies argent monter en intensité, vite suivies par celle bordeaux qui était positionnée au-dessus du nom de Chronos que Lydia avait inscrit. Il regardait intensément la coupe fumante sans fléchir, invoquant fermement un dieu primordial comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, ses tatouages, symbole des pouvoirs de son statut d'émissaire et d'étincelle se mettant à luire d'une couleur turquoise qui fit presque bégayer Lydia qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

Dans le dos de Stiles, là où personne ne pouvait le voir se trouvait un tatouage que le jeune homme n'avait jamais montré à la meute : un loup-garou noir au regard rouge se dévoilait dans toute sa rage destructrice, debout sur ses pattes arrière et la gueule ouverte sur des crocs menaçants. La jeune femme déglutit à un passage silencieux, s'essuyant un œil en secouant la tête vers Danny et Allison qui faisaient face à Stiles et ne voyaient donc pas l'hommage que le jeune homme portait sur son corps, un hommage adressé à son compagnon.

Lydia ne savait pas si Derek l'avait vu, si Stiles l'avait fait après sa mort, le jeune homme ayant disparu une demi-journée, mais elle espérait que d'où l'Alpha se trouvait, il pouvait voir combien Stiles l'aimait et appréciait ça à sa juste valeur.

La coupe flamba bientôt, Stiles clignant des yeux à la fin de l'invocation tandis que l'atmosphère se faisait lourde dans ce sous-sol. L'émissaire sentit les protections de la maison tomber les unes après les autres, faisant d'eux une cible pour la meute d'Alphas qui devait se trouver non loin. Les bougies s'éteignaient seules les unes après les autres alors que le sol tremblait légèrement, faisant reculer d'un pas le jeune homme qui empoigna la main de Lydia pour la pousser derrière lui malgré ses pincements contre ses côtes.

Ils sentaient une présence mais ne voyaient aucune forme apparaitre. L'intensité de cette aura était telle qu'ils avaient du mal à respirer, la poitrine compressée et ils eurent peur pour Allison qui « respirait pour deux », mais la jeune femme semblait ne pas avoir le même problème qu'eux, les regardant avec interrogation.

Puis, tout à coup, la présence se forma devant eux, sombre silhouette vêtue de noir et si grande qu'elle aurait dépassé Boyd de son vivant. L'homme possédait une fine barbe comme l'avait eu Derek un temps, il les observait de ses yeux complètement noirs et Stiles craint un instant qu'ils n'aient appelé un démon parmi eux. Un sourcil fin de l'inconnu se leva alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avant de fixer Stiles de nouveau. L'émissaire ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était beau, mais l'homme dégageait un charme certain, une séduction dangereuse que Peter possédait parfois.

« Tu es l'invocateur, pas vrai, étincelle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

— Oui… vous êtes Chronos ?

— Non… mon père n'est jamais intéressé par ce genre d'appel, il se refuse de modifier le temps depuis que les Spartiates sont tombés, prononça l'homme en penchant la tête.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Chaos, Stiles ! Ce doit être Chaos ! chuchota Lydia, alarmée.

— Une érudite ! salua l'homme avec un fin sourire. Chaos, effectivement, pour vous… non, je ne dirai pas pour vous servir, étant donné que vous avez appelé l'un d'entre nous.

— Qui "nous", nous avions demandé Chronos ! répondit Stiles en le fixant.

— Nous, mes sœurs, mon frère ou moi. Comme je l'ai dit, mon père boude comme un enfant, ayant perdu dans ce jeu idiot contre ma mère. Il n'aurait jamais dû parier sur Sparte, mais que voulez-vous, les dieux ne changeront jamais. »

On pouvait dire que l'homme savait tenir son auditoire en haleine, tous le regardant avec fascination. Il ne paraissait pas menaçant, juste intrigué par cet appel, sûrement le premier depuis des siècles. Stiles se lécha les lèvres et inspira profondément.

« Dans l'hypothèse où nous aurions voulu modifier le passé… que se passerait-il vraiment ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Une dimension serait créée de nouveau.

— Une dimension ? répéta Lydia en se décalant vers la droite de Stiles. Comment ça créer une dimension ?

— Chaque décision que vous prenez créée une dimension. Il y en a des milliers, toutes plus différentes les unes des autres.

— Telle que ? demanda Chris en le fixant sans bouger de son emplacement, presque devant sa fille.

— Par exemple, une dimension où les loups-garous ne sont pas réels, une autre où ils dominent le monde. Il existe une dimension où l'air est tellement irrespirable que vous devez vivre sous cloche comme de gentilles petites fourmis ! s'amusa-t-il à expliquer. Une où tu as été mordu à la place de Scott… par exemple, une où tu es l'Alpha, une autre où tu es devenu un druide noir, elle vient d'être créée celle-ci d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas très longtemps ! informa Chaos en regardant Stiles droit dans les yeux.

— Comment savez-vous tout ça ? chuchota l'émissaire.

— Je peux lire vos histoires en vous observant, tout ce par quoi vous êtes passés jusqu'à maintenant et ainsi, retrouver vos "vous" dans les autres mondes. Rien n'est plus facile pour nous.

— Dans ces… ces autres mondes… Derek est-il vivant ? demanda l'émissaire presque en suppliant.

— Dans tous ces mondes, il existe un Derek Hale, effectivement… mais ta question n'est pas simplement ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles ferma les yeux un instant, il sentait les regards sur lui, attendant sa réponse. Chaos était silencieux et patientait, observant de ses yeux noirs les personnes dans la pièce, regardant comme Danny levait les yeux vers lui, se demandant sûrement si son petit ami était vivant dans un autre monde. Chaos s'amusa à penser à sa réaction s'il lui apprenait que dans certaines de ces dimensions, l'un ou l'autre était une femme, parfois les deux. Dans d'autres, ils n'étaient même pas ensemble, ou s'ignoraient facilement. Son attention se tourna vers Lydia qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de le questionner, le regard baissé. Elle était dans chaque monde connu, une vrai chienne dans certains, une dominatrice dans d'autres, une jeune femme timide dans un monde, rôle qui ne lui allait pas du tout…

Et il y avait l'étincelle. Son préféré. Chaos adorait observer et chercher les Stiles des autres mondes, le découvrant à chaque fois tel qu'il était actuellement, un jeune homme avec un cœur fort et surtout une ancre solide en la personne de Derek Hale. Chaque monde qu'il pouvait voir, ils étaient ensemble, en tant que maître et esclave amoureux l'un de l'autre, loups tous deux, Alphas tous deux ou simples humains complètement tournés l'un vers l'autre. Son préféré semblait être celui où le jeune homme devait préparer le mariage de Derek avec Kate Argent, mais où ils tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et Stiles interrompait le mariage au jour J, sous le regard soulagé et aimant de Derek.

« Alors ?

— Sommes…. Est-ce que je connais Derek dans ces autres mondes ?

— Oui… dans chaque monde, il y a un seul dénominateur commun, c'est le lien entre vous. Tu sais que tu n'es pas simplement lié en tant qu'humain à lui, pas vrai ?

— Oui.

— Ton âme est liée à la sienne. Tu es né pour lui, comme il a été fait pour toi… c'est extrêmement rare… On peut en retrouver dans l'Histoire comme Antoine et Cléopâtre, par exemple, ou encore Alexandre le Grand et Héphaestion…

— Attendez, Alexandre le Grand ? Avec Héphaestion ? demanda avec incrédulité Ryan avant de grimacer en secouant la main rapidement sous l'air amusé des autres. Oubliez ce que j'ai demandé.

— Oui, ils ont été ensemble, même si Alexandre a eu des épouses, dans l'ancien temps, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, vous savez ! rit doucement Chaos.

— Je voudrais savoir s'il vous est possible de modifier le passé. »

La demande était brusque, mais Stiles voulait en finir avant que les protections ne cèdent complètement, il pouvait déjà percevoir la progression des loups de Deucalion vers la maison, sûrement intrigués par le fait que les protections tombaient un peu partout dans la ville. Chaos leva les yeux vers le plafond, tournant légèrement la tête en écoutant l'avancée de personnes vers eux avant de regarder Stiles avec un visage sérieux, comprenant que désormais, la négociation, comme il préférait le penser, venait de commencer.

« Non, il m'est impossible de modifier le passé… mais ! s'exclama-t-il en les voyant fermer les yeux de désespoir. Il ne l'est pas pour toi.

— Comment cela ? demanda Melissa à mi-voix. Stiles ne peut pas voyager dans le passé.

— Je peux l'y conduire, madame ! expliqua Chaos poliment avec un mouvement de tête courtois qui les étonna.

— Comment ?

— Très simplement, je l'envoie à la date qu'il désire, il sera le seul capable de modifier ce qu'il souhaite.

— A quel prix ? demanda Stiles. Que demandez-vous pour sauver huit vies et changer le passé ?

— Pensez-vous que le fait que vous soyez huit survivants, en comprenant le bébé que mademoiselle Argent porte, soit une coïncidence ? Tout est écrit quelque part, Stiles.

— Nous prendrions donc la place de la famille Hale, si je comprends bien.

— C'est exact, pour chaque mort, vos corps disparaissent et viennent s'intégrer à mon pouvoir.

— Comment ça ? demanda Lydia. Nous ne mourrons pas simplement ?

— Non. Vos corps sont miens afin d'équilibrer la balance. Vous ne pouvez demander la vie pour huit personnes sans offrir l'équivalence. Ainsi…

— Ainsi, Allison étant enceinte à terme…

— Prend la place d'Olivia Hale et son enfant. Tout comme Danny étant physiquement diminué offre sa vie au petit Dylan.

— Et nous ? demanda Ryan en pointant les deux autres adultes.

— Tyler et Trisha pour vous deux ! répondit Chaos en pointant lentement de l'index Melissa et Ryan. Chris est assez fort pour prendre la place de James… Lydia échange son existence contre celle de Christina Hale.

— Et moi… il ne reste plus que Talia, l'échange n'est pas le même physiquement, je ne suis pas une femme.

— Mais tu es un émissaire et une étincelle, lié au fils de Talia Hale, âme jumelle de Derek. Tu es déjà lié à cette famille, dans ce monde ou dans d'autres. »

Un craquement sourd fit sursauter les humains qui levèrent les yeux au plafond, entendant le bruit des griffes résonner, rapidement suivi par le fracas des meubles renversés. Stiles ferma les yeux en songeant qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte menant au sous-sol et c'est sans surprise que les bruits de pas parvinrent presque aussitôt dans leur direction. Il regarda Chaos et le vit fixer la porte avec un air agacé sur le visage, mécontent de devoir s'interrompre maintenant. L'émissaire le vit lever la main vers la porte ouverte et une sorte de membrane nacrée se propagea sur l'ouverture, bloquant Aiden qui allait entrer, le renvoyant contre le mur en face de lui. Son grognement résonna sourdement, vite arrêté par la vision de Chaos alors que les autres Alphas arrivaient à leur tour, Deucalion venant se positionner dans l'encadrement extérieur de la porte.

« Stiles… Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… tu sais que tu ne tiendras pas assez longtemps pour nous retenir. Il est temps d'abandonner, petit, dit-il avec un air attristé.

— Va te faire foutre, Deucalion, grogna Stiles en le fixant.

— Les chiots devraient apprendre à se taire quand les adultes concluent un accord. »

La voix de Chaos s'était faite froide et mortelle, coupant l'élan de Deucalion qui allait répliquer ou encore un des jumeaux qui s'apprêtait à forcer la membrane les enfermant dehors. Leurs yeux se posèrent alors sur la personne qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu, se figeant en remarquant son regard noir qui semblait aussi profond que les fosses de l'Enfer.

« Que désires-tu pour m'envoyer dans le passé, Chaos… Que puis-je t'offrir en plus de nos vies ? demanda Stiles doucement.

— L'âme de vos amis est déjà en partie entre les mains de Hadès, un de mes enfants, si je puis dire. Je vous promets que vous les retrouverez en moi dès que vos morts seront effectives. Ceux qui sont encore au Purgatoire ne le seront plus dès que tu partiras… maintenant, choisis judicieusement, offre-moi quelque chose qui m'intéressera au point de t'aider à modifier le passé. »

Stiles détourna les yeux vers ses amis qui le fixaient avec un air confiant, puis les reporta sur Deucalion qui écarquilla les siens derrière ses lunettes teintées en secouant la tête dans un signe de refus de la réalité. Si Stiles partait en laissant cette dimension aux mains de Deucalion, il allait le détruire… l'émissaire n'allait pas laisser cela arriver… quitte à avoir des morts sur la conscience, autant en avoir autant que possible, pas vrai ?

— Je t'offre cette dimension, dieu Chaos ! proposa-t-il avec un rictus satisfait.

— Intéressant, tu es un digne fils du Chaos ! le surnomma le dieu en souriant. Tu m'offres cette dimension en échange d'une nouvelle que tu créeras ?

— Oui. Cette dimension mourra d'une façon ou d'une autre pour nous… ils la détruiront si on leur en laisse la possibilité. Je t'offre tout ce qu'il y a sur cette dimension en guise de paiement pour me renvoyer dans le passé.

— J'accepte ton offre, fils du Chaos. Attrape ton sac et dis adieux à tes amis, ils partent en même temps que toi.

— Dans le passé ? s'étonna Stiles en s'emparant de son sac qu'il positionna sur ses épaules.

— En moi. L'échange équivalent, tu te souviens ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en déglutissant, regardant ses amis avec un air triste mais tous souriaient avec confiance. Ils savaient que Stiles allait tout faire pour sauver leurs loups, pour changer le passé et qu'il allait mourir pour ça. Il enlaça Allison, posant la main à plat sur son ventre bombé et sourit en sentant le coup de pied que le bébé de son frère de cœur donnait.

« Il dit "au revoir" à son parrain, chuchota Allison dans son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Fais tout ton possible, Stiles.

— Ouais… tu me connais ? Je suis Batman, je sauve le monde !

— Ce n'est pas Superman, ça ? rit doucement la jeune femme entre ses larmes.

— Ne me casse pas mon rêve, s'il te plaît ! »

En se reculant pour arriver vers Melissa toute proche, il vit les jambes d'Allison disparaître en une fumée rouge qui se déportait vers Chaos, entrant dans son bras qu'il gardait tendu, attendant que Stiles termine de faire ses adieux aux siens. Allison ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur, regardant avec étonnement ses jambes et le bas de son corps s'évanouir. L'émissaire hocha la tête vers le dieu en signe de remerciement, gagnant un même geste gracieux en retour.

Il attrapa Melissa dans ses bras, la soulevant de l'établi un instant en inspirant profondément dans ses cheveux noirs. Il la sentait respirer difficilement entre ses larmes et percevait le tremblement de ses bras qu'elle gardait fermement autour de lui, semblant vouloir le garder près d'elle. Il se recula en souriant et l'embrassa sur la joue, chuchotant un « au revoir maman » tremblotant qui la fit sangloter avant qu'elle ne pose une main sur sa joue en souriant à son tour.

« Au revoir, mon fils ! murmura-t-elle. Veille sur les Hale.

— Promis.

— Et cogne Peter de ma part, si lui ne sait pas pourquoi, nous, oui.

— Ça marche ! » rit Stiles en reculant.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Ryan qu'il connaissait moins que les autres et les salutations furent plus rapides, un claquement viril dans le dos et un sourire leur suffisaient. Danny fit la même chose, même s'il murmura à l'oreille de Stiles de pincer les fesses du jeune Peter car si l'adulte était sexy, l'homme plus jeune devait être à tomber. L'émissaire souriait en se tournant vers Lydia, conscient que les Alphas hurlaient derrière la porte, certains partaient déjà, fuyant l'inévitable, alors qu'ils pouvaient voir que Danny disparaissait à la suite des trois autres sacrifiés.

La jeune femme pleurait en le regardant, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues pendant que ses yeux verts ne le quittaient pas un instant. Elle courut dans ses bras dès qu'il les ouvrit, l'enlaçant fortement en la faisant décoller du sol. Stiles respira profondément son odeur, comme pour la graver dans son esprit et l'embrassa sur le front, se sentant fortement protecteur envers elle.

« Je n'aime pas ça, que tu partes sans moi… et si tu te perds ?

— Dans les bois de Beacon Hills ? à Beacon Hills ? gloussa le jeune homme. N'oublie pas que j'y ai grandi.

— Et si… si tu te casses une jambe ? Et si…

— Je vais mourir dans un sens ou un autre… Lydia, ça va aller… je te retrouverai bientôt ! Chaos a dit qu'il allait reprendre les vies de nos loups au Purgatoire… tu vas retrouver Jackson.

— Je sais mais… »

La jeune femme l'enlaça encore plus fermement, enfouissant son visage dans son cou en respirant profondément. Elle leva les yeux et vit le visage inexpressif du dieu posé sur eux et repensa à une phrase qu'elle avait lu à leur sujet dans les livres des Winchester.

« Méfie-toi de lui, Stiles… chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille. C'est un dieu, il peut être cruel.

— Il ne l'a pas été jusqu'à présent, Lyds ! murmura Stiles à son tour. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

— Pourquoi se contenter d'une seule dimension s'il peut prendre les deux… Stiles, si tu ne réussis pas, si tu te détournes de ton chemin…

— Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis, Lydia.

— En es-tu vraiment sûr ? » demanda la jeune femme en le fixant.

Stiles secoua la tête, refusant d'y penser avant de s'éloigner après un baiser appuyé sur la douce peau du front de la jeune femme, caressant sa crinière rousse une dernière fois. Son « à bientôt » fut noyé une nouvelle fois par la rouquine qui l'enlaça en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'émissaire sourit dans le baiser, reconnaissant un baiser fraternel et l'adieu de Lydia lui ressemblait parfaitement.

Il se recula enfin et reporta son attention vers Chris qui restait seul dans son coin, ne voulant pas assister à la disparition de Lydia, même s'il savait qu'elle ne ressentirait aucune douleur.

L'ancien chasseur restait stoïque malgré ses yeux brillants, son attention tournée vers Stiles et les mains dans les poches. Les Alphas étaient tous partis maintenant, quittant le manoir Hale qui disparaîtrait sous peu avec eux. Le jeune homme s'approcha de Chris Argent avant de lui tendre la main, regardant l'homme la saisir brusquement avant de l'attirer à lui, posant son autre main sur sa nuque pour coller Stiles à lui.

— Je sais que tu peux le faire… tu as été entraîné pour combattre des loups.

— Je sais.

— Ne les tue pas, même si la tentation est forte, si tu les tues, ma famille risque de déclarer une guerre.

— Je… sais.

— Tu peux les estropier… casse un genou, ils ne pourront pas s'enfuir… Mais ils doivent témoigner… contre ma sœur.

— Barbare ! gloussa Stiles en frottant son front contre l'épaule de celui qui fut un jour un ennemi de sa meute.

— Fier de l'être… Stiles.

— Quoi ?

— Si tu croises Kate… ne fais pas de cadeau mais ne la tue pas.

— D'accord.

— Je vais te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi… quand tu seras là-bas.

— Oui ?

— Dis aux Hale que tous les Argent ne sont pas dans le coup… et qu'ils doivent m'appeler.

— Vous appeler ? Mais…

— Qu'ils me disent notre devise, Stiles. Qu'ils me disent que nous ne chassons que ceux qui nous chassent.

— Promis.

— Merci. »

Stiles se recula en se léchant les lèvres avant de se tourner pour se diriger vers Chaos, le découvrant en train de le fixer sans bouger avant que le dieu ne tende la main vers lui, venant poser la paume de sa main sur son épaule. Le dieu absorba Chris tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur Stiles.

« Tu es prêt, fils du Chaos ?

— Oui… envoie-moi au dix-sept octobre 2005, vers vingt-et-une heures, le temps d'empêcher tout ça de se produire… »

Sans répondre, la divinité les fit disparaître, absorbant la dimension dans la foulée… Qui a dit que les dieux n'avaient aucun cœur ? Qui était-il pour offrir un dernier regard sur son aimé à Stiles ?

Chaos sourit dans l'obscurité qui les engloutissait. Il espérait que son « cadeau » allait ravir le jeune émissaire des Hale.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biiiien... je vous avouerais qu'il y a eu du changement en "relecture rapide" sur ce chapitre. J'avais fait de Tyler un second frère de Talia et Peter, mais je me suis dit "mais ils ont aucun grands-parents ces gens ? donc, voilà Tyler et Trisha ont prit un coup de vieux... Quelques corrections rapides également, mais rien d'énorme non plus.
> 
> J'espère que cela vous plait quand même, que vous êtes intrigué et oui... maintenant, on repart dans le passé.
> 
> Note d'humour ! J'ai trouvé ce matin un gif-set sur tumblr qui colle de façon stupéfiante à cette fiction XD. Vous pouvez la voir sur mon tumblr personnel : [haganemaru-s-world](http://haganemaru-s-world.tumblr.com/post/75460321963/omgtomato-sterek-au-emissary-stiles)
> 
> A dans deux semaines ;)


	4. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde,
> 
> Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre (+l'épilogue) de cette fiction, c'est rapide peut être mais bon... pas grave ?
> 
> Pour ceux qui s'inquiète, je peux vous assurer que l'épilogue est "doux", juste pour vous rassurer. Je ne vais pas raconter ma vie plus longtemps ;) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

Quand Stiles rouvrit les yeux, il sut immédiatement que Lydia avait raison. Les dieux étaient cruels.

Se retrouver dans un des couloirs de son ancien lycée n'était pas dans ses projets, surtout quand il pouvait percevoir un vague bourdonnement non loin de lui avec parfois, un cri ou le rire étouffé d'une jeune femme toute proche. Stiles posa sa main sur l'anse de son sac à dos, avant de la déplacer pour toucher sa batte de baseball qui n'avait pas bougé et il soupira de soulagement.

Même si Chaos avait dévié de la trajectoire en espérant le faire échouer, pour une quelconque raison, il n'avait pas supprimé les objets qu'il avait préparés. Le jeune homme se redressa, levant le menton, inconscient que sa chemise aux manches relevées dévoilait ses tatouages et essaya d'agir de façon stoïque quand il contourna le mur pour se mêler à la foule.

Ses pas se stoppèrent aussitôt en remarquant plusieurs équipes de basketball dans le hall qui semblaient se détendre ou bavarder entre deux matchs.

Stiles se lécha les lèvres, déglutissant lentement en observant les silhouettes qui se trouvaient à proximité. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il connaissait les personnes autour de lui, certains visages étaient visibles mais une grande majorité était floue comme plongée dans un brouillard opaque. Quand il aperçut la version plus jeune du professeur Findstock qui se tenait plus loin, il comprit que les « sans visages » devaient être ceux qu'il n'avait jamais croisés auparavant, ou ne connaissait pas personnellement.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il écarquilla les yeux avant de les déporter sur la personne près de lui. Le jeune homme sursauta en découvrant une « sans visage » aux longs cheveux bruns qui semblait le toiser et le questionner sur quelque chose qu'il ne perçut pas, sa voix devenant un murmure inaudible, même si le visage de la fille était moins flouté que les autres, signe qu'il avait dû l'apercevoir un jour, il était incapable de la distinguer clairement. Il sourit gentiment en secouant la tête, pensant que la fille lui demandait probablement s'il était perdu. Il finit par avancer de plusieurs pas, semblant nager en plein cauchemar.

Il put ainsi croiser plusieurs équipes de basket avant de se figer en remarquant une silhouette sombre, portable en main et la mine renfrognée, adossée à un mur. Le jeune homme possédait de courts cheveux noir coiffés en brosse et était habillé de la tenue réglementaire blanche et rouge de l'équipe de basketball de Beacon Hills. Sa veste de survêtement était ouverte sur son torse légèrement musclé recouvert du tee-shirt officiel tandis qu'il enfouissait son téléphone dans une de ses poches en cognant son talon gauche contre le mur, agacé, semble-t-il, par un de ses correspondants.

Stiles le reconnut aisément, il pouvait voir le « vieux » Derek chez ce « jeune » Derek et il nota que ce dernier n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes sourcils épais qui pourtant ne gâchaient en rien les traits de son visage, sa bouche un peu tombante aux commissures des lèvres tandis qu'il écoutait un de ses coéquipiers près de lui, même si un sourire faisait parfois son apparition. Même la façon dont sa main se ferma en poing sous ses manches trop longues lui ressemblait farouchement, tout comme ses larges épaules légèrement voutées vers l'avant comme pour se protéger.

L'émissaire eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant lever la tête, les sourcils froncés en inspirant lentement. Le mouvement était à peine perceptible, mais avec le nombre de fois où Stiles avait vu son amant le faire, il pourrait le reconnaître entre mille… Derek avait senti quelque chose qui l'intriguait…

Puis, le jeune homme blêmit en remarquant qu'il se redressait, sa tête pivotant dans sa direction, semblant regarder quelqu'un puis Derek plongea ensuite son regard vert dans le sien, levant un sourcil intrigué en continuant à l'observer et le flairer de sa place.

« Non… non, non, non, putain ! chuchota Stiles malgré lui. Chaos, espèce d'enflure, tu n'avais pas le droit… »

Stiles ferma les yeux en se détournant, espérant fuir ce passé afin de ne pas risquer d'être influencé. Il avança rapidement, les muscles crispés, croisant encore une fois cette brune aux cheveux longs dont le visage lui était toujours masqué. Il la découvrit sur son chemin avec les mains sur les hanches avant qu'elle ne l'attrape par la manche de sa chemise, la lui déchirant légèrement en lui disant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre.

Le jeune homme siffla entre ses dents, retirant son bras de la prise de la fille pour avancer à grands pas vers la sortie, ignorant que dans son dos, la jeune fille venait d'être rejointe par son petit frère.

.

.

Derek Hale n'était vraiment pas heureux. Il avait seulement demandé à Kate d'être présente dans les gradins afin de l'encourager, mais même ça, elle ne voulait pas le faire. Il en venait peu à peu à penser que le sexe et les conversations portant sur sa famille étaient les seules choses qui l'intéressaient. Encore une fois, elle lui avait envoyé un texto où elle lui expliquait qu'elle était occupée ce soir et où elle se moquait gentiment de son attitude de « chiot quémandeur ». Derek grinçait toujours des dents quand Kate montrait par ces répliques qu'elle était âgée de sept ans de plus que lui, mais il était toujours amoureux de son sourire, voulant plus d'elle.

Lui désirait un engagement. Il était prêt à présenter Kate à sa famille, afin d'espérer pouvoir lui parler et lui faire accepter la morsure de sa mère vu qu'elle savait déjà pour eux et, surtout, était assez forte pour la supporter. Paige lui manquerait toute sa vie, mais sa mère lui répétait sans cesse que quelque part, peut-être, quelqu'un était fait pour lui, juste pour lui.

Derek savait qu'elle disait ça sûrement pour le réconforter de la perte de Paige, et parfois, la part sauvage en lui, celle qui possédait ces yeux bleu glacial lorsqu'il prenait sa forme de Bêta, lui chuchotait que Paige n'avait pas voulu lutter pour rester avec lui, qu'elle avait abandonné, qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Il faisait taire bien souvent cette petite voix, étant donné le nombre d'heures que sa petite amie avait passé à souffrir en mourant à petit feu, il n'aurait souhaité ça à personne.

Il en était là, à ces réflexions sur Kate ou Paige quand l'odeur lui était venue au nez, l'intriguant par sa familiarité. Derek s'était alors redressé près de Ben, concentré sur cette senteur qui l'interpelait comme s'il devait absolument la connaître. Son ami se plaignait encore de la grève du sexe que sa petite amie lui imposait après une parole malheureuse… même si Derek comprenait Stacy – ladite petite amie – d'infliger cette abstinence à son copain qui l'avait appeler Lana en pleine jouissance.

« Tu comprends mon point de vue, pas vrai, Dere ?

— Derek… corrigea le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui furtivement.

— Oh allez ! Tu sais très bien que les meilleurs amis se donnent des surnoms…

— C'est juste de la fainéantise de ne pas mettre le "k" de mon prénom, Ben.

— T'es vraiment un emmerdeur, Hale. »

Derek adressa un rapide sourire à son ami avant de se tourner vers sa sœur, Laura, positionnée plus loin. Celle-ci se tenait au beau milieu du couloir, les mains sur les hanches et la mine renfrognée en fixant le dos de quelqu'un. Sa veste en cuir était ouverte sur son tee-shirt rouge, moulant sa poitrine qui attirait plus d'un regard de ses adversaires et coéquipiers malgré l'agacement montant du jeune homme.

C'était sa sœur, bon dieu, pas une pièce du boucher…

Puis, en détournant les yeux, il les plongea presque aussitôt dans le regard ambre cerné par la fatigue d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés. Derek leva légèrement le menton, essayant d'attraper son odeur et il le vit écarquiller les yeux en pâlissant fortement. Le jeune Bêta pencha imperceptiblement la tête vers la droite en le fixant, observant sa bouche qu'il devait régulièrement mordiller vu sa couleur rouge et sa brillance et découvrit plusieurs grains de beauté éparpillés sur sa peau comme une piste à suivre par un doigt amoureux ou une langue aventureuse. Le jeune homme était plus âgé que lui, moins d'une dizaine d'années, peut-être l'âge de Kate et portait un large tee-shirt noir sous une chemise à carreaux sombres dont les manches étaient relevées pour dévoiler ses avant-bras veinés et tatoués. Derek les fixa un instant, un peu jaloux du fait que lui devait attendre encore un an pour que sa mère lui laisse apposer l'insigne de la meute sur son dos.

« Non… non, non, non, putain ! Chaos, espèce d'enflure, tu n'avais pas le droit… »

La voix lui provoqua un frisson qui le stupéfia, le faisant presque avancer d'un pas vers l'homme. Derek savait qu'il ne le connaissait pas, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais son instinct animal le poussait à être plus proche de lui, à se coller à lui afin de prendre pleinement conscience de son odeur, de s'en gorger même, afin de ne plus jamais l'oublier, de se frotter à lui comme pour mêler leur deux odeurs. Le Bêta n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne et cela l'ennuya beaucoup de réagir aussi fortement à un inconnu alors que cet instinct semblait incapable de se détendre en présence de Kate.

Derek vit le jeune homme se détourner, croisant Laura qui l'attrapa fermement par le bras pour le retenir, sa main se crispant sur la manche de l'inconnu pour l'immobiliser. L'adolescent se concentra sur son ouïe pour percevoir ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, se tendant malgré tout d'indignation au fait que sa sœur le touche sans son accord avant de se figer de surprise… pourquoi devrait-il donner son accord pour qu'elle le touche ?

Son attention revint à la scène face à lui où l'homme au regard ambre secouait la tête sans la regarder, stupéfiant Derek qui connaissait le potentiel séducteur de sa sœur.

« Pourquoi possèdes-tu l'odeur de ma meute ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Derek. Qui es-tu ?! »

L'homme siffla à son tour entre ses dents serrées avant de se dégager de sa prise, déchirant sa manche entre les griffes de sa sœur et quitta le couloir hâtivement, bougeant souplement au travers de la foule, comme eux-mêmes pouvaient le faire, comme s'il était un loup, pour se diriger vers la sortie la plus proche. Derek rejoignit rapidement Laura, la regardant fixer le dos de l'homme avec un air pincé et colérique qui lui était familier… c'était l'air de Laura quand quelqu'un osait ne pas céder à ses caprices.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

— Je ne sais pas… mon instinct me dicte de l'enfermer dans une pièce pour le protéger, p'tit frère… Mais…

— Mais quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas… son odeur… elle est familière… il… »

Laura se tut en inspirant profondément avant de tourner son regard vers lui, le découvrant en train de la fixer avec interrogation, un de ses épais sourcils levé en guise de question. La Bêta prit une grande inspiration, sentant l'odeur de son petit frère avec un air abasourdi qui agaça Derek. Il détestait quand elle le flairait en public, certaines odeurs étaient personnelles, bon sang…

« Bon Dieu… Derek, tu aurais pu me dire que tu voyais un mec plus vieux ! siffla Laura en lui attrapant le bras.

— Quoi ?

— Son odeur… elle est mélangée à la tienne ! Il porte ton odeur comme s'il s'était parfumé avec du parfum "eau de Derek" !

— Je ne le connais pas ! se défendit Derek en rougissant violemment.

— Ne me mens pas ou je le dirai à maman !

— Je… Mais je… je te dis que je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant ! »

Derek n'attendit pas sa réponse et partit au pas de course, coupant à travers la foule pour atteindre la porte de secours la plus proche, sachant parfaitement que sa vitesse pourrait lui fournir les quelques secondes qu'il avait de retard sur cet homme.

Il devait savoir ! Il devait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire et lui demander pourquoi sa sœur pensait qu'il sentait comme lui.

Le jeune Bêta poussa la porte violemment, se mettant à courir vers l'odeur déjà familière qui s'éloignait en direction du parking du lycée. Ses yeux de loup se mirent à luire de cette couleur bleu glacial qui lui faisait toujours un peu honte et le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la lune pour découvrir que l'éclipse n'était pas encore là, le rendant capable d'accélérer sa course. Derek réussit à rattraper l'homme qui inspectait des motos non loin de là, portant son étrange sac à dos avec sa batte de baseball, lui tournant le dos.

« Qui es-tu ?! » demanda aussitôt Derek en s'arrêtant juste derrière l'autre homme.

.

.

Stiles grimaça en entendant la voix plus juvénile de Derek derrière lui. Il continua d'inspecter la moto-cross rouge, ressemblant à celle que Scott possédait, qui se trouvait devant lui. Il se souvenait que son meilleur ami s'était souvent plaint qu'il était facile de la faire démarrer en joignant seulement deux fils au niveau du…

« Qui es-tu ?! répéta le Bêta derrière lui, un grognement roulant dans sa gorge. Réponds-moi…

— Sais-tu que si une personne ne te répond pas, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ? Ou qu'elle en a pas vraiment envie ? »

L'émissaire se fustigea aussitôt d'avoir parlé en entendant le bruit de gorge que fit Derek derrière lui. Il inspira profondément, sortant ces deux fils, éclairés par le lampadaire près de lui et non pas par la lueur de la lune qui semblait se dissimuler peu à peu. Elle était belle et bien ronde, mais l'éclipse n'avait pas encore commencé, faisant de Derek une possible menace s'il venait à ne pas lui répondre assez vite.

Stiles se retourna pour le regarder, se retenant de grimacer de dépit de ne pas avoir connu son amant à cette époque, d'être né plus tard, de ne pas avoir eu la possibilité de rencontrer ce « jeune » Derek. Son regard bleu de Bêta luisait dans le noir, toujours aussi fascinant que lorsqu'il l'avait connu au début mais chargé de tant d'émotions, de questions qu'il en devenait complètement différent, plus profond que celui du Derek du futur. Stiles savait très bien pourquoi le jeune homme possédait ce regard bleuté, même si cela avait été réalisé par compassion envers Paige. Il aurait vraiment aimé voir le regard doré de son stade de Bêta « normal », pas celui qui avait été blessé par la vie avec la mort de sa petite amie.

Il se redressa en soupirant, faisant craquer nerveusement son cou, dévoilant inconsciemment la marque de morsure sur son trapèze, révélé par son col qui avait bougé. Stiles se rendit compte aussitôt du regard lourd d'interrogation de Derek sur sa peau dévoilée et posa sa main sur sa chair pour la cacher, levant le menton comme pour le défier.

Il savait qu'il pouvait donner du fil à retordre à un Bêta, son compagnon, Peter et Chris l'avaient formé pour ça et ce Derek-là pourrait peut-être le mordre, mais le résultat d'une éventuelle morsure serait très délicat à expliquer ensuite, pour le jeune comme pour lui. Stiles décida alors d'essayer de calmer l'adolescent devant lui.

« Ecoute… je n'ai pas le temps de te parler ce soir… mais un autre jour…

— Mensonge ! marmonna Derek en plissant les yeux. Ton cœur a eu un pincement, tu me mens… pourquoi ?

— Je… je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, Derek, c'est important.

— D'où me connais-tu ? Pourquoi Laura dit que tu as mon odeur sur toi… d'où te viens mon odeur d'ailleurs…

— Laura ? s'étonna Stiles en clignant des yeux. Je ne l'ai pas vue. »

Derek leva un sourcil sarcastique en tendant la main vers la manche griffée, indiquant à Stiles qui était la jeune brune qui l'avait empoigné plus tôt mais aussi… frôlant la peau tatouée de l'émissaire.

L'homme du futur vit parfaitement son vis-à-vis écarquiller les yeux en inspirant profondément, les narines ouvertes pour mieux le flairer. Stiles remarqua que Derek frissonnait violemment, le regard perdu plongé dans le sien, semblant lui demander ce qu'il se passait. L'émissaire savait très bien ce qui arrivait… la partie sauvage de Derek reconnaissait son potentiel en tant que possible compagnon, alors qu'une plus mystique lui soufflait que Stiles lui appartenait déjà. Son Derek lui avait parlé de ça, la fois où il lui avait effleuré la peau et non plus seulement le tissu qui la recouvrait, cette étincelle se trouvant en lui qui avait allumé un brasier chez Derek et qu'il avait dû combattre car Stiles n'était pas encore prêt pour ça, trop jeune encore.

D'un mouvement lent, décidant d'apaiser la montée d'instinct animal chez le jeune homme, Stiles repoussa doucement Derek contre le pickup derrière lui, les yeux bleus du jeune Bêta s'écarquillant davantage. Lentement, il se baissa, un temps amusé d'être plus grand que lui, ses lèvres frôlant une première fois le front dégagé face à lui, inspirant de toutes ses forces l'odeur de Derek pour mieux la graver en lui encore une fois. Puis, sa bouche effleura le nez droit tandis qu'il voyait Derek fermer les yeux sous la douce caresse en entrouvrant les lèvres, flairant à son tour l'odeur de l'adulte qui le troublait tellement. Stiles sentait un sombre sentiment monter en lui, sachant que Derek était uniquement concentré sur lui et personne d'autre, qu'il n'était – à cette minute – qu'à lui…

Stiles songea… pourquoi continuer sa mission ? Pourquoi risquer sa vie alors qu'il pouvait avoir Derek maintenant ? Pourquoi quitterait-il Derek sur ce parking alors qu'il pensait à lui plutôt qu'à Kate ?

C'est la pensée de Kate Argent qui réveilla Stiles, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux brusquement, dégrisé et abasourdi par ces idées égoïstes si éloignées de ce qu'il avait toujours pensé lors de leurs recherches. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une seconde oublier les sacrifices que sa meute avait fait pour le faire voyager dans le passé ? Comment avait-il pu oublier sa mission ? Oublier de sauver les Hale afin que tous puissent vivre dans le futur ?

Un petit son plaintif échappa à Derek alors que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de Stiles, impatientes et frémissantes, le jeune homme tendant son visage vers lui, lui rappelant son idée première de calmer la partie sauvage du jeune loup-garou. L'émissaire ferma les yeux en encadrant le visage du Bêta de ses mains, caressant de ses pouces les sourcils qui se fronçaient légèrement dans l'incertitude. Il le maintenait fermement pour qu'ils ne dérapent pas et l'embrassa doucement. Ses lèvres le picotaient avec le besoin d'approfondir leur étreinte, l'envie de goûter ce jeune Derek, de découvrir son goût et ses plaintes.

Stiles connaissait les points faibles de son vis-à-vis, il pourrait lui faire perdre la tête avec un baiser profond mais ne le désirait pas. Il voulait donner à Derek quelque chose auquel se raccrocher quand tout son monde s'écroulerait, bientôt… très bientôt.

Il perçut les mains tremblantes du jeune brun se refermer sur sa chemise avant de s'enfouir dessous, parcourant la peau tatouée de son dos. L'émissaire entrouvrit les lèvres, faisant faire de même à l'adolescent dont la respiration était rapide et chaude. De la pointe de la langue, il caressa la pulpe de la lèvre inférieure de Derek, frémissant malgré lui aux souvenirs qui affluaient en lui. Une de ses mains quitta une joue imberbe pour venir caresser son cou avant de se positionner sur sa nuque, le bout des doigts glissés dans les cheveux noirs alors que sa langue partait taquiner celle de Derek, glissant délicatement contre la sienne et les faisant haleter sous le geste tendre.

Leurs respirations s'étaient accélérées, se mêlant doucement et leurs odeurs combinées enivraient Stiles de souvenirs de matins chauds et ensommeillés, tendres et câlins alors que Derek était torturé par cette envie de continuer à embrasser l'homme face à lui, si doux dans ses gestes. Il était censé aimer Kate… mais pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune envie de s'éloigner, au point de se demander quelle serait sa réaction si la jeune femme venait à voir cela, à le questionner sur ce qu'il faisait… Un gémissement torturé lui échappa et interpella Stiles qui se recula presque aussitôt, déposant de doux et furtifs baisers sur les lèvres gonflées et humides de Derek, percevant sa respiration haletante contre sa bouche. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, une porte s'ouvrit plus loin, attirant son attention sur un jeune homme qui appela Derek d'une voix amusée et surprise.

« Derek ! Hé, capitaine ! Ça reprend, l'entraîneur Klaine t'appelle !

— Merde ! murmura Derek contre les lèvres de Stiles. Je… Tu… restes…

— Je ne peux pas, Derek.

— Capitaine ! »

Le second cri le décida. S'éloignant de la forme haletante de son compagnon avec difficulté, Stiles grimpa aussitôt sur la moto-cross, connectant les deux fils et la démarrant immédiatement, le son éclatant dans le silence du parking fit sursauter le jeune Hale qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et troublés. Il se pencha rapidement, l'attirant par la nuque pour l'embrasser une dernière fois en levant les yeux vers la lune haute dans le ciel. Celle-ci disparaissait déjà derrière l'ombre de la terre. Il devait partir, vite.

« Derek… rentre chez toi… emmène Laura après le match, ne traîne pas, ne va pas à la fête … retourne auprès de ta meute.

— Quoi ? chuchota celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi tu parles ?

— Tu le sauras bientôt… je dois absolument y aller… Derek, ta meute va avoir besoin de vous, rentrez au plus tôt. »

Sur ces mots douloureux, levant une nouvelle fois ses yeux pour constater que l'ombre allait recouvrir la moitié de la lune, Stiles partit rapidement du parking sans se retourner, sachant qu'il pourrait faiblir s'il voyait une nouvelle fois Derek. Il entendit sa voix l'appeler, mais ne faillit pas et plissa les yeux, roulant à vive allure pour rejoindre le côté nord de la ville, jurant entre ses dents sur le fait que le lycée se trouvait à l'opposé et il insultait mentalement Chaos pour ce coup en traître.

Stiles ne perdrait pas cette dimension… il se le refusait ! L'émissaire accéléra jusqu'à filer comme une flèche rouge dans les rues. Il allait y arriver, fois de Stilinski.

.

.

Une fois arrivé dans les bois, Stiles avait stoppé la moto volée pour poursuivre son chemin à pied, courant dans la forêt pour retrouver le chemin qu'il avait consciencieusement mémorisé et qui était en réalité un raccourci menant à la demeure des Hale. Peter l'avait plus d'une fois entraîné à ça, à imaginer « sauver » le manoir s'il n'était pas piégé à l'intérieur et si ce dernier était pris d'assaut par des chasseurs.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait si Peter n'avait pas tout prévu, justement.

Stiles respirait normalement dans ses foulées, ralentissant un instant au virage qui menait au manoir et en entendant des voix masculines rire, il grinça des dents, se doutant déjà de ce qu'ils envisageaient de faire. L'émissaire leva les yeux vers la lune pour la découvrir complètement dissimulée par l'ombre de la terre, luisant d'une douce couleur rouge qui l'attrista. Comment quelque chose d'aussi fascinant pouvait provoquer autant de désastre chez un loup-garou d'habitude si fort ?

Le jeune homme inspira à fond en entendant du bruit. Il sentit bientôt l'odeur d'essence qu'on venait de répandre et il se redressa. Il pouvait le faire, il savait lutter contre des créatures surnaturelles, il était capable de combattre des chasseurs, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

C'est ainsi qu'il sortit de l'ombre où il se cachait tout en dégageant sa batte de baseball de son sac avant de le poser au sol contre un arbre, regardant comment les quatre hommes qui comptaient mettre le feu au manoir lui tournaient le dos. Il parcourut rapidement les alentours du regard, intrigué de ne pas voir Kate dans le coin. Il finit par l'apercevoir un peu plus loin, elle regardait sa montre avec un grand sourire dément.

Il ne pouvait nier que Kate était belle… belle et dangereuse, il y avait quelque chose de malsain chez elle qui faisait qu'on la contemplait sûrement avec désir mais aussi, une pointe de prudence lorsque l'on est un adulte. Vêtue d'un jean moulant, d'un haut au décolleté plongeant qui révélait la naissance de sa poitrine et une lourde veste en cuir, elle se confondait presque avec les ombres de la nuit.

Stiles partit à l'arrière de la maison pour découvrir deux hommes qui se tenaient des deux côtés, attendant l'ordre pour mettre le feu. Celui qui était le plus proche de lui paraissait plus petit et léger, l'autre semblait plus grand, mais aussi plus maigre. L'autre homme était difficilement perceptible à cause de l'ombre du bâtiment qui le dissimulait, mais Stiles avait une mission et il ne comptait pas échouer. L'émissaire se secoua en voyant les hommes avancer vers la maison, il jaillit aussitôt de sa cachette comme un diable échappé de sa boite, silencieux mais meurtrier et abattit sa batte de fer sur une des jambes du premier homme à sa portée avant de bloquer son bras droit dans son dos, le faisant craquer dans la foulée afin de l'immobiliser. Il n'attendit pas que l'homme crie à l'aide et appuya une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour le réduire au silence en l'attirant contre son torse avant d'envoyer une légère onde de choc provenant de son pouvoir d'émissaire. Les combats contre le Darach avaient au moins appris une chose sur ces pouvoirs que Deaton était si réticent à divulguer au début. L'onde l'assomma et Stiles le laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

L'émissaire regarda l'homme qu'il avait mis à terre et toucha son cou pour trouver son pouls, soupirant en en remarquant qu'il était toujours vivant, mais dans les vapes, incapable de bouger pour le moment. Son regard ambre tomba sur sa jambe et Stiles grimaça de compassion malgré lui en voyant le sang recouvrir son pantalon, se doutant que le contact rugueux avec sa batte de baseball avait provoqué une plaie ouverte.

Il le tira un peu plus loin jusqu'à la lisière du bois et décida de l'attacher, regardant autour de lui avant de remarquer du lierre sur un des arbres. Le jeune homme sourit et tendit la main vers lui…

Un bruit l'alerta et il jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, mais on ne voyait rien. Stiles tendit l'oreille mais aucun pas ne venait dans sa direction, ni animal, ni humain…

Le jeune homme se redressa, son travail terminé, son sac toujours sur le dos et sa batte en main avant d'avancer en direction de sa prochaine cible. Le fait qu'ils s'étaient éparpillés autour de la maison jouait en sa faveur, mais il savait très bien que les autres allaient s'alarmer avec cette absence. Stiles essayait de se dire que c'était juste un entraînement, comme ceux qu'il réalisait avec Derek et Peter plus jeune.

Ce n'était pas des personnes face à lui… juste des morceaux de viande.

.

.

Colton Hale maintenait contre son torse la petite Cora, sa cousine adorée qui avait choisi le plus mauvais moment – ou meilleur selon le point de vue – pour essayer de partir en douce pour rejoindre Derek et Laura au lycée.

Le jeune loup-garou s'humidifia les lèvres, la main toujours fermement posée sur la bouche de la petite fille alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui, les bois assombris par l'éclipse lunaire, dos à un large tronc qui le cachait de la maison. A cause d'elle, il se sentait aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né, à cause d'elle, il avait craint de perdre sa famille quand ces chasseurs étaient venus et que la femme avait entouré la maison de cendres de montagne avant d'y pénétrer, profitant que sa meute s'était enfermée dans une des pièces spécialement aménagées pour les premières lunes des jeunes loups.

Colton ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu savoir quand pénétrer dans la maison avant d'en ressortir avec un sourire satisfait mais il souhaitait le découvrir, et en voyant l'air sombre de Ian, son jumeau également caché par un arbre, il comprit que son frère voulait la même chose.

Ils étaient là, à regarder ces humains se fondre dans l'obscurité et encercler leur demeure, à se demander quoi faire quand ils avaient entendu un craquement vite suivi d'un bruit de chute. Le son était à peine perceptible, et s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi silencieux de leur côté, ils ne l'auraient pas entendu. Colton jeta un regard vers Ian qui hocha la tête avant de se retourner pour faire face à la maison, fouillant des yeux les alentours pour découvrir qui avait fait ce bruit.

L'expression intriguée, puis stupéfaite de son frère incita Colton à se retourner. Il remerciait le ciel que la petite fille de onze ans soit assez frêle et que son côté humain de vingt-deux ans puisse la manipuler facilement. Il inspira profondément et se pencha à son tour, essayant de distinguer ce que Ian avait vu avant que son regard ne se bloque sur une silhouette en mouvement.

L'homme était humain, il s'en doutait mais se déplaçait comme un loup, en silence et meurtrier. Colton vit parfaitement le corps immobile du premier homme attaché à un arbre avec une corde bizarre et il se tourna vers Ian avec un air interrogatif, son expression passa à la stupéfaction quand celui-ci montra du bout du pied les branches de lierre posées sur le sol et dont l'homme s'était vraisemblablement servi pour attacher le chasseur.

Un autre bruit étouffé les alerta, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par le son d'une chute et d'un corps traîné sur le sol. Bientôt, ils purent voir le même inconnu tirer un autre chasseur par les bras. La tête ensanglantée de l'homme expliquait largement son évanouissement, mais sa jambe tordue et suintante de sang faisait comprendre comment l'inconnu l'avait eu au préalable.

Colton le regarda une nouvelle fois adosser l'homme près de son compagnon, contre l'arbre, attirant une longue tige de lierre qu'il porta à sa bouche, comme pour l'embrasser. Le jeune Hale écarquilla les yeux en voyant le végétal se mettre à bouger et grandir au creux des mains de l'inconnu pour descendre et s'enrouler fermement autour des deux chasseurs endormis contre leur gré.

Près d'eux se trouvait un sac à dos d'où sortait le haut d'un extincteur, tout comme ce qui semblait être une pince monseigneur qui l'intrigua et l'amena à penser que peut-être… cet homme était au courant de l'attaque et avait changé d'avis au dernier moment… peut-être était-il un chasseur avec une conscience ?

.

.

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois, regardant devant lui avec intérêt, il aurait juré avoir aperçu des têtes brunes dans les bois mais ne pouvait en être certain. Il haussa les épaules avec un air fatigué et poursuivit son objectif pour atteindre le coin de la maison, traînant son sac derrière lui pour le poser contre le mur. Le plus dur était à venir, les deux hommes restant étaient en compagnie de Kate et ils étaient armés. Après les avoir assommés, Stiles avait reconnu les deux premiers hommes comme ceux qui les avaient chahutés, Scott et lui, pendant leur adolescence, peu de temps après que Scott et Allison aient rompu la première fois. Il s'agissait des premiers meurtres de Peter, ceux qu'il avait pu retrouver facilement avec sa conscience revenue.

Cela signifiait également que ceux qui restaient avec Kate étaient des chasseurs expérimentés, Stiles se lécha nerveusement les lèvres avant d'inspirer profondément, se décalant du coin du mur pour chercher où étaient les trois autres.

Le chasseur le plus proche lui tournait le dos alors que l'autre lui faisait face. Celui-ci aurait pu l'apercevoir mais semblait regarder avec insistance le décolleté que Kate affichait en souriant de façon amusée. Plus loin, des bidons vides signalaient qu'ils avaient terminé leurs sombres desseins. Stiles se redressa, en soufflant doucement avant de songer à ce qui pourrait leur donner un temps d'arrêt suffisant pour lui laisser une toute petite longueur d'avance.

Grognant entre ses dents, il posa sa batte contre le mur avant d'enlever rapidement sa chemise et son haut, restant torse nu alors qu'il détestait ça à l'origine, préférant garder l'effet de surprise en ce qui concernait ses tatouages.

Il savait très bien que lorsqu'il le souhaiterait certains d'entre eux, comme la patte de loup à la taille des pattes de Derek sur sa hanche droite ou encore les runes le long de ses côtes, à gauche ou encore sur ses bras s'illumineraient à sa demande, son étincelle ayant chargé l'encre avant que Deaton ne le tatoue. Certains ne s'afficheraient pas, ayant été réalisés avec de l'encre normale, et il ne savait pas si le loup gravé dans son dos le ferait ou pas… Il avait été terminé après la mort de Derek, avec de l'encre que Deaton avait mélangé avec le sang et le pouvoir de son Alpha et qu'il avait conservé après la première fois.

Il allait devoir tenter l'approche brutale qu'affectionnait son amant… et puis, les runes sur ses jambes allaient l'aider à bouger rapidement alors que celles de ses bras le rendraient plus fort.

L'émissaire inspira profondément, cherchant en lui son étincelle tandis que ses yeux viraient au gris lumineux, absorbant son iris et sa pupille. Ses tatouages se mirent à réagir à leur tour, s'illuminant d'une même couleur fascinante qui attira l'attention des trois autres sur la lumière brillant au coin de la maison, un sourire impatient se formant sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il reprenait en main sa batte de baseball.

Attends-moi, Kate… j'arrive ! songea-t-il avec un rictus sombre en la fixant et découvrant qu'il pouvait parfaitement la voir. Elle le dévisageait avec perplexité et agacement.

.

.

« Qui es-tu ? » s'exclama la femme.

Cette simple question renseigna Ian sur le fait que l'homme tatoué ne faisait visiblement pas partie du groupe de chasseurs. Les tatouages illuminés l'intriguaient mais il les discernait mal car il se trouvait dans le dos de l'inconnu. Tout ce qu'il voyait était une ombre noire tatouée de ses omoplates à ses reins, formant ce qui semblait être…

« Non ! » souffla-t-il presque muettement, attirant le regard de Colton sur lui.

Ian reconnaissait parfaitement une forme d'Alpha en mode combat et lorsque les yeux du loup se mirent à luire d'une lueur rouge, il comprit ce qu'était cet homme… Un compagnon d'Alpha, un compagnon ayant gardé l'essence de son Alpha en lui pour, éventuellement, en acquérir la force et la rapidité.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre homme essayait de les sauver, mais il avait la capacité de le faire, aucun Alpha ne se lierait ainsi avec un homme faible, le compagnon devait être aussi fort mentalement que l'Apha l'était physiquement.

Son regard se tourna vers le sac que l'homme avait posé contre sa maison, se demandant si… s'il pourrait donner un coup de main malgré tout… il devait attendre le bon moment.

.

.

Stiles lui sourit sans répondre, juste avant de commencer à courir vers eux. Il vit parfaitement les deux hommes marquer un temps d'arrêt, cherchant à leur ceinture une arme qu'ils trouvèrent facilement, sortant deux longues matraques électriques qui semblaient être la « marque de fabrique » de Kate selon son compagnon.

Il plissa les yeux en calculant leur taille et se rappela que le métal conduisait l'électricité, ce qui le fit grincer des dents. Il décida qu'il lui suffisait de casser les bras en premier, tout au moins leurs mains pour qu'ils se retrouvent désarmés.

L'émissaire attaqua le premier homme, semblant frapper vers le bas pour détourner son attention et cela fonctionna. Le chasseur se pencha en reculant, protégeant ses jambes tout en tendant le bras pour essayer de cogner Stiles. Ce dernier leva sa batte, écrasant les doigts de l'homme qui se plaint en ramenant son arme contre lui sans la lâcher, la changeant de main et le rendant plus facile à attaquer sans sa main maîtresse. Le chasseur sortit un couteau à large lame de derrière son dos et le pointa en direction de Stiles, son compagnon s'approchant à son tour alors que Kate restait dans leur dos à les observer d'un air calculateur.

Stiles vit le premier chasseur avancer vers lui en balançant son bras chargé, ricanant de son choix d'arme et ne le quitta pas des yeux tout en s'approchant lentement de lui, conscient que la matraque était toujours allumée, crépitant dans le silence qui était tombé entre eux. Il se concentra sur les runes de ses jambes et bondit en avant, il savait que sa rapidité pouvait égaler celle d'un Alpha lorsqu'il le faisait, surprenant les trois chasseurs qui écarquillèrent les yeux en cherchant sa présence alors que Stiles abattait déjà sa batte de baseball sur l'avant-bras de son premier adversaire, lui cassant le bras et lui faisant lâcher sa matraque qui crépita avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Sa main droite vint se poser à l'arrière du crâne de l'homme qui gémissait de douleur et une onde de choc l'assomma, il tomba au sol avec un geignement assourdi. Le jeune homme savait que l'autre homme risquait de mourir et mais il n'arrivait pas à en ressentir une peine quelconque.

Ils avaient fait trop de ravages chez son compagnon pour compatir maintenant.

L'autre homme s'apprêtait à le frapper à son tour quand un tir de pistolet fit voler la terre juste aux pieds de l'émissaire et les figea tous les deux. Stiles leva les yeux vers Kate, inconscient des cris interrogateurs qui provenaient de la cave du manoir. D'où il était positionné, il voyait seulement Kate, l'arme pointée vers lui alors qu'elle lui souriait d'un air narquois. L'autre homme s'empressa d'empoigner sa batte pour lui prendre des mains en frappant son bras droit, faisant grincer des dents l'émissaire qui se courba un instant avant de forcer sur ses jambes pour se redresser, tenant contre lui son bras amorphe.

Ce n'était vraiment pas prévu, ce genre de scénario…

.

.

Talia Hale serrait contre son cœur son fils de huit ans, Dylan, alors que son regard vert écarquillé ne quittait pas la lucarne.

Ils ne s'étaient pas méfiés, pas inquiétés. Seule la famille proche savait qu'ils allaient s'enfermer dans la pièce des jeunes pour protéger et rassurer les enfants le temps de l'éclipse, donc Talia n'avait en aucun cas pris de précaution autre pour leur protection. Deaton l'avait avertie qu'il devrait partir voir sa petite sœur, Marin, car elle passait par un stade important de leur formation d'émissaire et réagissait mal à son absence, il n'était donc en aucun cas présent ce soir-là, au cas où.

Quand les chasseurs étaient arrivés, ils ne les avaient ni sentis, ni entendus, l'éclipse lunaire les privant de leurs capacités. Talia avait été frustrée en remarquant l'absence de Cora lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers les caves, puis amusée en voyant Ian et Colton se chamailler en partant la chercher. Ses neveux l'adoraient même si la petite était une tête brûlée. Elle avait décidé d'aller voir son grand frère jouer au basket, ce n'était pas une éclipse qui allait l'arrêter, semble-t-il… à présent, Talia était rassurée de savoir que cinq membres de sa meute n'étaient pas avec eux, soumis à un possible danger.

Peter avait déjà essayé de forcer la porte de la cave pour s'enfuir quand les bruits de pas avaient résonné au-dessus d'eux, mais lorsque ses mains avaient touchés la poignée, elles avaient été brûlées, le tue-loups qui devait probablement être sur l'autre côté l'empêchait d'ouvrir leur issue de secours, tout comme la trappe donnant vers l'extérieur qui paraissait bloquée par quelque chose de lourd. Sans leur force de loup-garou, ils ne pouvaient pas briser les barreaux des fenêtres pour s'échapper, il était même impossible pour les enfants de se faufiler au travers, l'espace entre eux étant trop étroit pour – à l'origine – éviter la fuite d'un jeune loup-garou. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés au centre, attendant la venue des chasseurs avec un soupçon de crainte sous leur rage montante quand ils avaient entendu ces bruits étranges.

Peter et Talia avaient échangé un regard intrigué avant de le tourner vers la petite fenêtre, découvrant un spectacle auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas.

L'homme bougeait comme l'un des leurs. Torse nu, dévoilant plusieurs tatouages dont certains brillaient, il combattait ces chasseurs avec une grâce animale qui n'était pas sans rappeler la leur. Manifestement, l'homme avait été entraîné par des loups-garous. L'Alpha avait plissé les yeux avec soupçon quand le premier chasseur s'était écroulé sans combattre, juste avec une apposition de la main de son adversaire, elle ne connaissait aucune personne capable de faire ce genre de chose et se jura d'interroger Deaton à ce sujet si elle s'en sortait avec sa famille. Talia avait grimacé quand l'homme avait été touché au bras par une des matraques électriques, mais haussa les sourcils d'un air admiratif quand il leva le menton pour défier la femme qui le tenait en joue, n'affichant aucune peur face aux deux chasseurs armés qui lui faisaient face.

.

.

Stiles leva le menton pour sourire d'un air narquois à Kate, n'étant pas du tout effrayé par la jeune femme qui le dévisageait. Elle semblait être âgée d'un ou deux ans de plus que lui, frôlant probablement les vingt-cinq ans et ses boucles châtain retombaient sur ses épaules en une coiffure qu'Allison portait souvent…

« Je le répète… qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle doucement, presque de façon charmeuse. Dis-le-moi et je penserai à ne pas te tuer.

— Va te faire foutre, Kate… oh, mais j'y pense… tu l'as déjà fait ça, c'est comme ça que tu les as payés, non ? se moqua Stiles en forçant sa main droite à se décrisper tout en pointant du menton l'homme allongé sur le sol.

— Ton nom ! ordonna Kate en plissant les yeux, la colère montant en elle.

— Tu peux m'appeler… Bruce Wayne, chérie, tu n'auras pas d'autre nom de ma part…

— Petit merdeux… »

Le grognement presque imperceptible, comme chuchoté de très loin, venait de l'autre homme qui lui cogna le crâne du poing et Stiles ferma les yeux un instant alors que le chasseur attrapait ses bras pour les maintenir dans son dos. Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit tandis que Kate s'approchait de lui en serrant les dents, si elle pouvait se rapprocher encore un peu, elle pourrait tâter d'une de ses bottes… une des créations de Chris et il doutait qu'elle remercierait son frère pour ça.

Tant que leur attention était sur lui, les Hale vivaient.

La jeune chasseuse était arrivée près de lui, observant ses orbes gris clair quand elle remarqua sa morsure et un de ses tatouages sombres apposé sur son pectoral gauche. Elle le poussa de la pointe de son arme et sourit doucement, amusée.

« Eh bien, Bruce… je dirais que tu as des rapports très proches avec cette famille de chiens, pas vrai ?

— Une famille que tu crains, Kate… Où est le code d'honneur de ta famille ? cracha-t-il, la faisant reculer d'un pas avant qu'elle ne ricane.

— Le code est archaïque, on doit abattre ces animaux quand on le peut, ils ne demandent que ça, recherchent ça.

— Ce sont des gens innocents, paisibles ! Ils vivent ici depuis des années sans chercher de noises à quiconque ! Il y a des enfants à l'intérieur de cette foutue maison ! Des enfants humains, un nourrisson ! » cria Stiles en se penchant vers elle du mieux qu'il le pouvait malgré la prise de l'autre chasseur. « Comment un bébé peut-il te faire peur ?

— Je n'ai pas peur d'eux ! hurla Kate à son tour, sa respiration devenant haletante. Je n'ai pas peur de ces chiens. Je peux les prendre quand je veux !

— Alors pourquoi les attaquer lorsqu'ils sont affaiblis ? Trouillarde, faible… lâche ! »

Le coup de feu résonna et le chasseur derrière Stiles recula brusquement, lâchant le jeune homme qui s'effondra sur lui-même en sentant une brûlure sourde se propager dans son bras, se tenant l'épaule droite en fixant Kate qui ne souriait plus, mais affichait un air meurtrier.

La chasseuse leva les yeux vers son compagnon, ignorant l'émissaire à ses pieds et lui ordonna d'un mouvement du menton de continuer. L'homme commençait à douter, les propos de Stiles résonnaient en lui, même s'il ne suivait plus vraiment le code depuis quelques années… il n'avait jamais tué d'enfant jusqu'à ce jour, il ne voulait pas commencer maintenant.

« Fais-le ! dit Kate à voix haute. Mets le feu, Adrian ! C'est un ordre…

— Je prends les ordres de ta belle-sœur, Kate… pas de toi… A-t-elle vraiment ordonné ça ? De tuer des enfants et un bébé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix méfiante.

— Allons, chéri… tu ne vas pas douter de moi…

— Je commence, si. »

Stiles ne pouvait rêver mieux, l'homme semblait douter, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible. Même s'il ne partageait pas son point de vue, il pouvait éventuellement retarder Kate. L'émissaire se redressa peu à peu, prenant appui sur ses genoux en concentrant son étincelle pour se guérir partiellement afin de ne pas se vider de son sang quand il entendit un autre coup de feu qui le fit sursauter et un corps lourd tomba à ses côtés. Sans y croire, il vit le chasseur qui commençait à réfléchir, allongé de tout son long, face contre terre alors qu'une fleur de sang grandissait dans son dos. Il entendit un cri assourdi derrière lui, vers la place où il avait laissé les deux autres chasseurs et se tourna pour découvrir qu'ils pouvaient – en se penchant – les apercevoir. Stiles leva alors des yeux horrifiés et incrédules vers Kate qui haussa les épaules avec une moue agacée.

« Tant pis… il l'aura cherché…

— Tu… tu l'as tué ? Un membre de ta propre famille ?

— Allons, petit… ce sont les risques dans ce métier ! » roucoula-t-elle en fouillant le cadavre pour retrouver un briquet anti-tempête. « Je n'aurai qu'à dire que ces morts sont le fait des Hale, ça justifiera mon acte.

— Mais tu es une malade en plus d'être une éphébophile, ma parole ! cracha Stiles en se levant, ignorant l'arme pointée vers lui.

— Reste où tu es, tu seras aux premières loges pour un beau feu de camp, crois-moi… Je l'ai déjà fait plus d'une fois…

— Combien ! hurla-t-il, déchaîné… combien de fois as-tu détruit une meute comme ça ?

— Ce doit être la cinquième… mais ce coup-ci, j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à la recherche d'informations… »

Sa voix se fit un peu chaude, tout comme le clin d'œil coquin qu'elle venait de lancer dans sa direction, lui donnant la nausée à la pensée de son amant couchant avec elle, jeune et amoureux alors qu'elle le manipulait. Stiles n'avait jamais tenu rigueur à Derek de cette relation, surtout en voyant combien le brun s'en voulait. La seule personne qui aurait aimé le détester pour ça était Peter, mais après Laura, même lui faisait profil bas.

Stiles la vit allumer le briquet et elle lui adressa un sourire avant de le lancer loin vers la maison tout en le menaçant de son arme, le faisant atterrir dans un tas de feuilles mortes près du mur. Les végétaux s'embrasèrent rapidement, indiquant à Stiles où ils avaient fait démarrer l'incendie dans le passé, où avait été dissimulé l'essence.

L'émissaire vit Kate sourire alors qu'elle le dévisageait avec intensité, guettant une réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. L'idée même qu'il pouvait échouer dans sa mission, condamnant cette dimension comme la sienne avait été perdue lui fit voir rouge, il grogna entre ses dents serrées comme s'il était un loup. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas cette perte ignoble qui le fit réagir, mais le son d'une voiture se dirigeant à vive allure vers eux, les phares illuminant la demeure. Stiles regarda la mazda noire qui arrivait et se dit encore une fois que son timing était vraiment mauvais sur ce coup.

Il aurait préféré terminer sa mission-suicide sans craindre que Derek ne le voie disparaître…

Les portières s'ouvrirent brusquement sur deux visages horrifiés qui regardèrent les flammes qui menaçaient d'engloutir leur maison, celles-ci léchant déjà la façade où se trouvait la fenêtre de la cave. Ils tournèrent alors leurs regards vers eux, découvrant Stiles, blessé par balle et Kate Argent. En la voyant, Derek recula d'un pas avec un visage horrifié.

« Oh, chéri… ne sois pas si blessé… on s'est bien amusés, non ? gloussa Kate.

— La ferme, Kate… ne lui parle pas ! grogna Stiles.

— Et quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il m'a trompé avec toi… Oh…. Oh ! » rit-elle aux éclats en voyant Derek rougir brusquement dans le dos de l'homme. « C'est trop… une chasseuse et quoi… tu es quoi pour lui ?

Stiles grogna plus fortement, sentant la morsure au niveau de son cou le brûler comme si elle était en feu, ignorant les regards des autres posés sur lui alors qu'il se redressait de toute sa taille. L'émissaire montra les dents comme s'il attendait qu'elles se changent en crocs et laissa retomber sa main, qui maintenait son l'épaule blessée, le long de son corps, tandis qu'il finissait de soigner la plaie, la scellant comme s'il l'avait cautérisée.

Un bruissement attira leur attention sur un jeune homme brun qui surgit en courant du coin de la maison, en tirant quelque chose de son propre sac. Ses orbes gris se plissèrent un instant avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur Kate quand l'autre homme alluma l'extincteur pour étouffer les flammes, vite rejoint par Laura qui avait bondi vers le coffre de sa voiture pour en sortir un autre dans un format plus petit. Le feu n'avait pas encore atteint le côté de la maison, chauffant celle-ci sans que les murs ne laissent passer le danger. La demeure serait noircie mais pas détruite.

« Oh, non, je ne crois pas… rit Kate en tirant une balle en direction du jeune homme sans le toucher mais qui lui fit faire un pas en arrière, prudent mais sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait.

— Arrête Kate ! cria Derek en les dévisageant tous les deux. Pourquoi… pourquoi tu fais ça ?

— Chéri, c'est mon travail de traquer les animaux.

— Ne… lui… parle… pas… »

Sa respiration était lourde et rauque. Objectivement, Stiles savait qu'il n'allait pas se transformer en vengeur meurtrier, il avait promis à Chris que Kate ne mourrait pas, mais il n'avait pas promis que celle-ci aurait toujours ses jambes.

Il sentait parfaitement son étincelle l'inonder comme un tsunami furieux. La vague brûlante le faisait trembler tandis qu'il regardait aux pieds de Kate les longues tiges de lierre venues des bois, attirées par son pouvoir.

Deaton l'avait souvent averti qu'il avait un lien plus fort avec la forêt depuis qu'il était devenu l'émissaire des Hale, tout comme lui l'avait été dans le temps.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper l'ordre d'une voix presque douce, imperceptible pour les autres et Kate qui pourtant le fixait comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part. Il ne la déçut pas, sortant de l'ombre d'un arbre où il se trouvait pour avancer d'un pas vers elle. La chasseuse se figea en découvrant ses yeux où le gris clair se mêlait maintenant au rouge lumineux, signe distinctif d'un Alpha, vision qui l'affola. Affolement qui grandit lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose la toucher au niveau des chevilles.

« Dernière chance, Kate… pose ton arme ! ronronna l'émissaire en affichant un inquiétant sourire en coin. Sois une gentille chienne et obéis-moi.

— Va en enfer, démon ! » hurla-t-elle en essayant de tirer sur lui.

La balle ne l'atteint jamais, bloquée par un tronc d'arbre épais qui avait été attiré de la forêt jusqu'à lui. Le rire sourd, presque fou de Stiles résonna dans la nuit, inquiétant toutes les personnes proches de lui.

.

.

Derek se sentait trembler de tout son corps, ses yeux navigant entre celle avec qui il pensait, quand il s'était levé ce matin, lier sa vie et celui qui l'avait embrassé avec une telle douceur sur le parking du lycée. L'homme se tenait devant lui, semblable à un pilier entre lui et la furie qu'était devenue Kate, comme pour le protéger et Derek pouvait seulement voir son dos.

Son magnifique dos tatoué d'un puissant Alpha, dressé pour attaquer. Les yeux rouges et luisants de l'Alpha paraissaient le fixer, comme pour le défier d'avancer et de le toucher, chose que Derek avait envie de faire, juste pour vérifier que l'Alpha était seulement de l'encre gravée dans la peau et non pas un véritable lycan.

La forêt qui avait abrité sa famille depuis des dizaines d'années semblait répondre à cet homme comme s'il était l'un des leurs. Il avait bien vu le tronc d'arbre voler du sous-bois pour se placer judicieusement devant le brun, le protégeant d'un éventuel nouveau tir de Kate.

Derek voyait aussi les lianes sombres qui s'enroulaient peu à peu autour des jambes de son ancienne maîtresse, elles ne l'enserraient pas mais montaient lentement de plus en plus haut jusqu'à atteindre le haut de ses cuisses.

Pour la première fois, le jeune Bêta se trouvait en présence d'une Kate désarçonnée et terrifiée, elle qui était toujours si fière et audacieuse. Il ne pouvait discerner les yeux de l'homme, mais en entendant le mot de « démon » hurlé, il éprouva un instant de crainte en sentant la partie sauvage de son être vibrer d'attente, comme s'il désirait voir autre chose.

.

.

Ian respirait avec difficulté près de Laura, les flammes roussissaient presque ses sourcils alors qu'ils éteignaient ensemble le feu provoqué par cette chasseuse. Il regardait souvent par-dessus son épaule vers le duo d'adversaires, mais évitait de s'attarder sur la façon dont la forêt semblait répondre à l'appel de leur sauveur.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne venait pas pour aider ladite Kate, mais pour l'arrêter, quel qu'en soit le prix.

« Qui est-ce ? » souffla Laura en essuyant ses larmes et la suie de son visage.

Ian ne pouvait pas le garder pour lui, surtout pas quand ils entendaient les voix affolées de leur famille toute proche. Le vasistas de la cave était presque à leurs pieds, ils savaient très bien qu'ils pouvaient voir ce qu'il se passait et ce qui avait failli leur arriver.

« Je ne sais pas… il… Laura, il est venu pour nous, pour nous aider… C'est un compagnon d'Alpha… Laura, il est tatoué de l'essence de son Alpha dans le dos !

— Mais… pourquoi il ? Ma mère est la seule Alpha ici ! s'inquiéta Laura.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi il est là, mais… je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier…

— Comment… pourquoi tu es là… tu n'étais pas avec la meute ?

— Cora s'était sauvée pour aller vous rejoindre, Colton et moi avons dit à Tante Talia qu'on allait la chercher… on était sortis avant qu'ils n'arrivent, nous sommes revenus quand ça avait déjà commencé… On n'a pas osé… Laura… on a rien fait ! »

Le désespoir pouvait s'entendre dans la voix de Ian, encore plus maintenant qu'il voyait les dernières flammes s'éteindre. Si l'homme n'avait pas été là, ils auraient tout perdu, ils auraient peut-être été découverts et assassinés sans sommation, sans que Colton ou Cora puisse se changer en vue d'une quelconque riposte.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ian regrettait de ne pas avoir été un loup dès la naissance comme son jumeau, mais son grand-père disait souvent qu'il avait pris l'intelligence et son frère, l'idiotie, il fallait tout partager dans la vie…

Son grand-père… il avait failli perdre ses grands-parents comme il avait déjà perdu ses propres parents à cause d'une foutue chasseuse.

« Je veux la vengeance, Laura… je veux qu'elle paie ! cracha-t-il.

— Je sais… »

.

.

Stiles inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer alors qu'il percevait du coin de l'œil que le feu s'éteignait progressivement sous l'aide conjointe de ces deux personnes anonymes. Encore une fois, il regrettait d'être uniquement capable de distinguer ceux qu'il connaissait personnellement. Il aurait tant aimé voir enfin la famille de son compagnon.

« Kate ! articula-t-il difficilement, ignorant le regard lourd de Derek dans son dos. Abandonne maintenant.

— Non ! cria-t-elle. Si je ne peux pas te toucher… je peux toucher quelqu'un d'autre qui parait cher à tes yeux ! »

L'arme se détourna de son épaule pour pointer Derek qui s'était déporté un peu vers la gauche pour mieux la voir. Stiles leva la main en guise d'avertissement, ses doigts écartés se resserraient peu à peu, incitant les lianes qui encerclaient Kate à faire de même. Le chien de l'arme s'abaissa lentement et l'émissaire ordonna rapidement aux végétaux d'agir, fermant le poing tout en le rabaissant.

Le bruit fut affreux à entendre. Tel le son d'un bûcheron coupant son arbre, les jambes de Kate se rompirent sous la force soudaine des plantes qui l'immobilisèrent sur le sol, l'enserrant comme dans un cocon. Le hurlement de la jeune femme résonna dans la nuit, attirant tous les regards sur eux alors que Stiles s'avançait vers elle, et au fil de son avancée, elle essayait de reculer en se tortillant sur le sol, pleurant de douleur.

Le beau visage de la chasseuse était déformé par la peur, la terreur qu'elle ressentait quand elle vit l'autre homme, le démon, s'approcher d'elle d'un pas souple. Elle remarqua que son regard était redevenu d'un ambre sombre, intense et sans pitié. Kate jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction des Hale regroupés derrière, découvrant l'aîné, Laura, avec sa petite sœur dans les bras, cachant le visage de celle-ci tandis que l'un des jumeaux se précipitait dans la maison sans savoir que quoi qu'il fasse, les autres ne pourraient pas sortir du manoir, comme avait déjà pu le constater l'autre jumeau qui était bloqué par la barrière.

Derek s'était approché, le visage sans expression et se tenait derrière l'homme, la regardant avec un soupçon de pitié. Elle pouvait peut-être l'attendrir… il l'aimait malgré tout.

« Derek… s'il te plaît… aide-moi… »

Un sifflement presque animal échappa à Stiles alors qu'il s'approchait du visage de Kate avant de s'accroupir près d'elle. La chasseuse le voyait parfaitement à présent, regardant sans y croire ses tatouages, la façon dont il se tenait et surtout… ce regard incorruptible sur sa figure.

Elle allait mourir de ses mains… elle le savait. Mais elle ne partirait pas sans une dernière bravade.

« Tu vas me tuer ? cracha-t-elle. Tu déchaîneras ma famille contre eux, contre toi.

— Bon courage pour me retrouver après ça, Argent… "Nous ne chassons que ceux qui nous chassent". Tu te souviens de cette devise, Kate ? »

Le code avait été prononcé en un français parfait, qu'il avait longuement appris auprès de Chris et Allison. Elle blêmit en le fixant, refusant de croire qu'un membre de sa famille ait pu leur tourner le dos pour des chiens…

« Mon frère te tuera !

—Ton frère, » chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle, posant presque ses lèvres contre son oreille, « est la raison pour laquelle tu es en vie.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un qui a tout donné pour ma présence ici… je ne le trahirai pas. »

Stiles se redressa et commença à lui tourner le dos, regardant face à lui ces silhouettes presque toutes masquées par les ombres, Derek qui se tenait devant lui et le parcourait des yeux pour les poser sur son tatouage, sur le triskèle des Hale, dessiné sur son torse. Il entendit un cliquetis dans son dos et se retourna pour voir que Kate tendait le bras pour reprendre son arme, essayant une dernière fois une manœuvre suicidaire.

D'un rapide coup de pied, il frappa le poignet de la chasseuse, le fracturant avec le bout coqué de sa botte et la faisant hurler. La douleur de ses jambes et de son poignet était si intense qu'elle s'évanouit peu après, plongeant la clairière dans un silence profond.

L'émissaire avait une dernière chose à faire, il devait lever la barrière de cendres de montagne qui maintenait les loups enfermés dans le manoir avant de partir. Il ferma alors les yeux, relevant la main gauche lentement, appelant la poudre qui répondait presque systématiquement à l'appel d'un émissaire et se concentra.

Les Hale voyaient que peu à peu, de fine particules noires s'élevaient du sol pour arriver dans la main de l'autre homme, leur rendant leur liberté. Laura sauta presque aussitôt dans les bras de son père alors que Ian refusait de quitter ceux de sa sœur, la serrant contre son cœur. Derek entendait Cora sangloter, agenouillée face à sa mère en s'excusant de quelque chose malgré les paroles rassurantes de son Alpha pendant que lui-même semblait être vidé de ses émotions, regardant Kate évanouie et la silhouette de l'homme qui le fixait maintenant sans sourire.

Colton se tenait contre un arbre, agenouillé et les mains sur le visage, pleurant sans honte sous l'effet de la peur qu'ils avaient tous ressenti. Trisha, sa grand-mère, quitta la petite foule et se dirigea vers lui en courant avant de se jeter à genoux à ses côtés, le serrant contre elle en lui embrassant le front, la nuque, chaque partie de lui qu'elle pouvait atteindre malgré ses mains plaquées sur sa figure.

Peter serrait dans ses bras sa femme, elle-même étreignant farouchement son enfant, son merveilleux regard noir écarquillé se posant sur lui, sur les leurs puis sur les corps des chasseurs.

James Hale se dégagea de Laura, s'avançant vers Derek, toujours immobile, et l'inconnu. Talia le rejoignit rapidement, suivi de l'aîné des Hale. Les trois adultes se regroupèrent autour de Derek, son père posant une main sur son épaule droite, leurs yeux fixant l'homme, torse nu, se figeant sur son tatouage avec stupeur. Ils ne le connaissaient pas… ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

Talia inspira profondément pour détecter son odeur et fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle appartenait à une meute issue de la sienne… odeur mêlée à celle de son fils également.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'homme ne répondit pas, tout comme il ne la regarda même pas, agaçant l'Alpha qui grinça des dents en le voyant chercher quelque chose autour d'eux avant que les yeux ambre ne se figent sur un membre de sa famille qui n'était pas Derek qu'il avait dévoré du regard un peu plus tôt.

« Peter ? s'exclama-t-il doucement. Peter, c'est toi ? »

Son petit frère se tourna vers eux, tenant toujours sa femme entre ses bras et posa son regard bleu perçant sur l'homme, levant un sourcil intrigué sans pour autant bouger de sa place.

Un sourire se forma alors peu à peu sur les lèvres de l'homme qui recula d'un pas en observant le manoir, puis les Hale regroupés là. Un rire étouffé lui échappa, vite suivi d'un sanglot qui les alerta quand ils le virent se frotter les yeux d'un revers du poignet, un grand sourire tremblant aux lèvres. Ses nerfs semblaient lâcher et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il s'effondre, ils voulaient des réponses à leurs questions.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu aidés ? Qui es-tu ? » redemanda Talia, sans recevoir de réponse.

Elle commençait à être agacée par le fait que l'homme, même s'il était leur sauveur, la snobait avec une telle impudence. Elle allait l'attraper par un bras pour le forcer à la regarder quand un hurlement de douleur échappa à leur sauveteur, les figeant tous alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol en se tordant, comme terrassé par un mal inconnu.

« Oh merde ! C'est quoi ça ! sanglota-t-il à mi-voix.

— Ça va ? Hé, tu m'entends ? demanda James en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Où as-tu mal ? Ton épaule ? »

Ses questions étaient sans réponse, le jeune homme se tortillant de gauche à droite comme s'il sentait une brûlure intérieure. Dans un de ses mouvements, il montra son dos aux adultes Hale, dévoilant la marque d'un puissant compagnon d'Alpha. James recula, stupéfait, en regardant Talia. Lui-même avait la marque de sa femme, une louve noire assise sur un rocher sur sa cuisse, mais il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un arborer un tel tatouage, encore moins un jeune homme de cet âge… Qui était-il ?

« Chaos ! cria alors l'homme. Espèce d'enflure… où es-tu ?

— Quoi ? demanda Talia. Qui est Chaos ? Qui es-tu ? »

L'Alpha l'attrapa par les épaules pour le secouer, le rejetant vite en arrière avec un petit cri surpris lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains la brûler. Son petit cri attira l'attention sur elle, Talia tourna ses paumes vers son mari et son frère, leur montrant la marque rouge vif qu'elle s'était faite en touchant le jeune homme.

Les Hale évitèrent alors de le toucher, mais ne pouvaient pas supporter les cris plus longtemps. Visiblement, il souffrait d'un mal inconnu et si Deaton avait été présent, on lui aurait demandé de le soigner…

« Putain de dieu de merde… où es-tu ? hurla Stiles d'une voix rauque.

— Ici ! Fils du Chaos… je suis juste là. »

La voix les fit tous pivoter vers l'orée du bois. Un homme de haute taille venait de sortir calmement de l'ombre alors qu'il ne dégageait jusque-là aucune présence, mais maintenant qu'il s'était annoncé, ils pouvaient sentir son aura menaçante. Son regard d'un noir profond les parcourut avant de se poser sur l'homme à terre, ne montrant aucun signe d'intérêt envers eux.

Talia put voir une moue un peu attristée se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines avant que le dénommé Chaos ne s'assoie de façon décontractée sur un tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait à proximité. Ses vêtements sombres le rendaient difficile à distinguer, mais il paraissait très grand et mince. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur son front tandis qu'il posait une main sur ses genoux en fixant leur sauveur tout en frottant sa barbe de l'autre.

« Fils de pute, tu as… oublié de parler de quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ? haleta l'homme blessé entre ses dents serrées.

— Allons… mère et père ne sont peut-être pas mariés mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour la traiter de courtisane, sois poli.

— Pourquoi… pourquoi j'ai…

— Tu supportes leur douleur, fils du Chaos… Tu es l'invocateur, tu ne pouvais espérer l'indulgence dont ont bénéficié tes amis pour ton propre sacrifice.

— Merde, grogna l'homme. Tu ne pouvais pas prévenir… avant ?

— Aurais-tu essayé de réaliser ce miracle ?

— Oui ! cria-t-il. Mais… disons que je l'aurais laissée me tirer une balle dans la tête avant.

— Cela n'aurait pas marché ! gloussa le dénommé Chaos. Tu dois supporter leur douleur avant de mourir… tu sais quelle place tu as prise. »

La meute des Hale écoutait sans bouger, incrédule et inquiète. En entendant la conversation des deux autres, ils avaient vite compris que le dénommé Chaos était un dieu et si Peter levait les sourcils aussi haut, c'était bien pour montrer qu'il avait reconnu ledit dieu. L'homme par contre, ce « fils du Chaos » ne lui disait rien alors que celui-ci le connaissait visiblement.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu m'as envoyé… là ? » demanda-t-il soudain en regardant rapidement Derek, inquiétant Talia sur l'interaction que cet homme avait eu avec son fils. « Je ne voulais pas le voir…

— Allons… une dimension ou deux, tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'avoir essayé… Sur ce, je reviendrai quand tu seras prêt à partir, fils du Chaos, indiqua-t-il en se relevant et en défroissant son manteau.

— Quoi ? Non ! Reste là, enfoiré ! Me laisse pas seul ici…

— Mais tu n'es pas seul, pas vrai ?

— Justement ! s'écria l'homme en crachant du sang. Ne me laisse pas là ! »

Un sourcil noir se leva alors qu'il disparaissait une nouvelle fois dans les ombres, laissant un silence entrecoupé par la respiration difficile de l'homme. Talia s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois à ses côtés, claquant des doigts pour obtenir son attention, et il tourna son regard ambre vers elle. Elle put le voir clairement ce coup-ci, découvrant un regard douloureux mais brillant d'intelligence, un visage parsemé de grains de beauté qui attiraient facilement le regard. Elle pouvait aussi sentir cette étincelle en lui, beaucoup plus présente malgré le fait qu'il semblait mourir peu à peu, plus puissante que celle d'Alan. Ses prunelles se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur le tatouage familial et cette morsure dans son cou. Talia fronça légèrement les sourcils en le fixant, commençant peu à peu à comprendre qui pourrait être cet homme pour eux… pour Derek.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Je… je ne peux pas vous entendre… madame… je vous distingue… à peine… Qu'avec ceux que je connais… je peux interagir qu'avec eux. »

Talia tourna son attention vers son fils qui fronçait les sourcils avec une moue renfrognée et triste qu'elle espérait ne pas revoir de sitôt quand tout serait terminé et releva les yeux vers Peter qui s'était approché d'eux en se séparant d'Olivia, maintenant assise près de Colton et sa propre mère, les enfants se blottissant contre eux en tas de câlins comme Talia aimait les appeler.

Un craquement d'os parfaitement audible se fit entendre, vite suivi d'un geignement assourdi et elle regarda l'homme allongé, ce « fils du Chaos » qui ne pouvait lui répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir sa souffrance ou essayer de l'aider vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le toucher. Mais peut-être qu'ils pouvaient détourner son attention de sa douleur en lui parlant.

Visiblement, le jeune homme avait reconnu Peter et il semblait connaître Derek. D'ailleurs, si elle en jugeait par l'odeur familière qu'elle pouvait encore percevoir, il était plus proche de Derek que des autres membres de sa meute.

« Peter, parle-lui, essaie de découvrir qui il est », ordonna-t-elle en se redressant.

Talia recula de quelques pas pour passer son bras autour des épaules de Derek, l'attirant contre elle. Elle sentit son fils se blottir contre elle, glissant un bras autour de sa taille. L'Alpha percevait les tremblements de son fils contre son corps. La luminosité autour d'eux s'intensifia, et tous les yeux se levèrent vers la mère lune, qui leur rendait leur force de loup-garou et tous leurs sens.

Plusieurs des siens firent un pas un arrière sous l'afflux de sentiments qui s'échappait de l'homme, sa peur, sa douleur, mais aussi, cette joie sauvage.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda la voix grave de Peter alors que celui-ci fixait leur sauveur d'un regard doré.

— Pourquoi t'as… les yeux jaunes ? rétorqua l'homme en levant un sourcil intrigué.

— Car je suis un Bêta.

— Non, je n'aurais pas remarqué, haleta-t-il en serrant les dents sous la vive montée de la douleur en lui.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? essaya Peter.

— Je suis…

— Tu es…

— Je suis… Batman. »

La réponse interloqua tous les adultes présents alors que Derek, Laura et Ian qui s'étaient rapprochés laissaient échapper un ricanement, amusés malgré eux que leur sauveur réussisse à charrier leur oncle en dépit de la douleur. L'homme afficha un grand sourire ravi alors que son corps se tendait soudainement, une de ses jambes tressauta avec un craquement sinistre et une odeur de sang se diffusa, attirant tous les regards vers elle. Ils ne voyaient rien et Talia grimaça en comprenant que l'homme souffrait d'hémorragie interne.

« Non mais vraiment, comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Steve Rogers…

— Essaie encore ! grogna Peter en plissant les yeux.

— Tony Stark ?

— Peut-on le torturer ? supplia le Bêta en tournant vers l'Alpha un regard implorant.

— Non… rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

— Psychopathe ! marmonna l'homme avec un tendre sourire tremblant.

— Comment as-tu su que les Argent allaient essayer de nous assassiner ? »

Il y eut un petit silence alors que Derek enfouissait son visage dans le cou de sa mère avec un petit couinement qui attira les regards pensifs des siens et celui peiné de l'homme.

« La petite fée des dents m'a averti pendant une de ses excursions…

— Tu te fous de ma gueule, pas vrai ? marmonna Peter en grinçant des dents.

— Et je prends un pied d'enfer ! sourit le jeune homme, profitant d'un moment d'accalmie. Par contre, j'ai un message à faire passer… où est ton Alpha ? »

Peter indiqua de la tête Talia qui s'avança, observant l'homme sous toutes les coutures alors qu'elle serrait Derek contre elle pour le calmer, s'attirant un sourire tendre du dénommé… comment pouvaient-ils l'appeler d'ailleurs.

« Je suis là ! Peter, demande-lui comment pouvons-nous l'appeler, même si ce n'est pas son nom.

— Comment peut-on t'appeler au final ?

— Je vais marcher pour Batman, c'est top pour moi.

— Sérieusement ? marmonna Peter d'un air neutre.

— Absolument ! insista l'homme avec un grand sourire.

— Quel est le message ? demanda Talia sans détourner son regard vert dudit Batman.

— Ton message ? répéta le Bêta.

— Il faut appeler Chris Argent. Je pense que vous pourrez facilement trouver son nu… putain », souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux et serrant les dents en inspirant profondément par le nez, sa seconde jambe venant de tressauter, « son numéro, je crois. La famille Argent n'est pas au courant de cette attaque contre vous. Kate a monté ça seule … peut-être avec la participation d'un autre, Gérard Argent, le vieux, je ne sais pas mais… Chris et sa famille … ne savent pas… Dites-lui… dites-lui "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent"… n'oubliez pas de lui répéter… ce code.

— Comment le connais-tu ? »

Un sourire leur répondit, leur confirmant que l'homme ne dirait rien de plus. Peter le fixa d'un air pénétrant, juste avant de tomber sur les fesses en se tenant le front, sifflant entre ses dents sous la brûlure ressentie suite à… une chiquenaude ?

Il lui avait balancé une pichenette ?

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, ça brûle ! s'écria-t-il sous le regard stupéfait des autres.

— Tu sais pourquoi… ou pas… en tout cas, moi je sais…

— Non, mais…

— Bref, croyez-moi… Chris est innocent, il suit le code des Argent, il enquêtera…

— Je te crois, annonça Talia en le fixant. Ton cœur est sûr, malgré son arythmie suite à ta douleur.

— On te croit. »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se mordre la langue pour retenir un hurlement quand son bassin craqua à son tour, ses doigts se crispant dans la terre sous la douleur. Il ferma les yeux en haletant, inconscient que du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche mais il les rouvrit très rapidement quand il perçut un mouvement près de lui.

.

.

Derek s'était avancé, ses orbes bleus reflétant son statut de Bêta, posés avec intensité sur lui sous les regards de sa famille. Stiles savait pourquoi son amant réagissait ainsi, son instinct le poussait à le défendre, à le soigner, le protéger de sa souffrance et ne pas pouvoir le toucher devait être une torture. La douleur commençait à jouer avec sa tête, mêlant le Derek adulte qu'il aimait et cet adolescent qu'il voulait protéger. Ses maux lui firent oublier un instant qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas leur donner d'indice sur qui il était.

« Hé bébé ! chuchota l'émissaire.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? murmura Derek en le fixant. Pourquoi tu nous as aidés ?

— Vous avez changé d'enquêteur ?

— Non… mais je veux des réponses… maintenant.

— Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me forcer à répondre, bébé… »

Derek se lécha les lèvres, attirant le regard ambre de Stiles sur elles avant qu'il ne relève les yeux vers les prunelles du jeune homme. L'adulte aurait tant aimé le garder près de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce Derek n'était pas à lui, il ne serait jamais à lui… le sien l'attendait maintenant.

« S'il te plaît… »

La supplique résonna dans le silence de la clairière. La lourdeur du soir était teintée de l'épaisse odeur de la fumée issue de la façade de la maison. Tous les regards naviguaient entre Derek et lui, il le sentait. Peter s'était reculé après un signe de l'Alpha qu'il ne voyait ni n'entendait.

« Genim… je m'appelle Genim, avoua Stiles en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour regarder le ciel.

— Genim, répéta Derek en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

— Gen-Im… pas Ge-nim, soupira l'émissaire.

— Pourquoi tu nous as aidés ?

— Putain… tu ne veux pas aller jouer ailleurs ? siffla Stiles en sentant une brûlure au niveau de son bras gauche, signe distinctif qu'un os allait craquer.

— Non, fini de jouer, je fatigue ! » répondit avec insolence l'adolescent en le regardant.

Stiles le fixa avec une grimace qui dévoila ses dents, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un air rageur, et il retint sa respiration quand Derek lui adressa un petit sourire narquois. La similarité de la scène avec ce qu'il avait déjà vécu en de nombreuses occasions lui amena les larmes aux yeux. L'émissaire leva une main gauche tremblante jusqu'à ses yeux, pressant son pouce et son index sur ses paupières pour retenir celles qui pourraient s'en échapper en déglutissant bruyamment.

« Putain…

— Genim… pourquoi tu nous as aidés ? chuchota Derek une nouvelle fois, avalant difficilement sa salive en voyant l'état affligé de l'autre homme.

— Je voulais juste te revoir vi… » souffla imperceptiblement Stiles sans terminer sa phrase.

L'émissaire s'interrompit en se mordant la langue, il avait déjà trop parlé. Il était conscient que tous les loups-garous autour de lui l'entendaient et il perçut un mouvement de foule, les silhouettes sans visage qui s'approchaient de lui, ces murmures qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre mais qui attiraient l'attention de Peter et Derek à ses côtés. Il put voir l'adolescent hocher la tête après que l'Alpha, Talia, lui ait parlé en posant une main sur son épaule avant qu'il ne se retourne vers lui, l'observant un instant.

« De quelle année viens-tu ?

— 2019… »

Derek ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois pour le questionner mais un cri rauque échappa à l'émissaire, la brûlure arrivant à son thorax alors que son bras gauche venait de lâcher dans un craquement assourdissant même pour lui. Il distingua le recul horrifié de Derek, vite éloigné par Talia qu'il devrait remercier pour ça plus tard, quand il ne serait plus occupé à jurer entre ses dents comme un charretier.

« Putain d'Alpha… ça prend combien de temps… un corps pour brûler… bordel… »

Stiles tourna la tête vers Peter, se détournant du regard effrayé de Derek qui se faisait tirer par sa sœur, l'odeur de mort qui se dégageait de l'émissaire devenant de plus en plus forte, trop lourde pour les sens fragiles d'un adolescent déjà émotif, surtout considérant leurs liens.

« Genim…

— Tri… cheur…

— Es-tu le seul… à souffrir comme ça ?

— Oui… j'étais l'invocateur ! chuchota-t-il difficilement.

— Y'en-a-t-il d'autres qui ont fait ce même sacrifice ?

— Oui… je ne dirai rien… sur eux…

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda respectueusement Peter.

— Nécessité… il le fallait… librement donné…

— Combien êtes-vous… la meute Hale a une dette envers combien de personnes ? demanda Talia, les larmes aux yeux.

— Combien êtes-vous à vous être sacrifiés ?

— C'était un échange équivalent ! » souffla Stiles en souriant, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus vitreux. « Pas de sacrifice trop… lourd à donner… et… ça le vaut… Il va… sourire à nouveau après ça… Jure-le-moi.

— Qui ?

— Derek… protège-le pour moi, s'il te… plaît.

— Tu as ma parole. »

Peter déglutit en regardant Talia, secouant la tête pour montrer que l'homme n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre. Un mouvement près d'eux attira leur attention vers l'homme en noir qui était apparu précédemment, et ils comprirent pourquoi il était là.

Effectivement, dès qu'il s'approcha du mourant, le dieu tendit la main vers lui, semblant l'aspirer dans son corps avec un doux sourire.

« Repose-toi, fils du Chaos.

— Non… Non ! hurla soudainement une jeune voix masculine et rageuse, presque sauvage.

— Vous devriez retenir votre fils, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda James en prenant la parole, regardant sa femme s'éloigner pour enlacer farouchement leur fils.

— Je n'ai rien fait à votre enfant, ce n'est que le résultat de son instinct… Je prends seulement ce que cet homme m'a déjà donné. »

Talia courut vers Derek qui s'était changé pour sa forme Bêta, luttant contre Laura qui peinait à le retenir pour la première fois depuis sa naissance. L'adolescent fixait le corps, qui s'effaçait peu à peu, de celui que son instinct de loup avait déclaré comme sien avec un geignement dans sa gorge. Il pouvait voir le sourire apaisé de Genim, sa main droite frotta un instant son torse avant qu'il ne se fige, rouvrant des yeux alarmés en essayant de parler.

Pourtant, rien ne fut entendu, le corps disparut complètement dans la divinité qui se redressa avec un rictus satisfait en réajustant son manteau avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent enragé que sa mère enlaçait, lui faisant face sereinement.

« Calme-toi, petit chiot.

— Pourquoi ? Il était à moi !

— Non, il m'appartenait avant cela, avant notre contrat, il…

— Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

— Il n'était pas tien, Derek Hale ! répéta Chaos en élevant un petit peu la voix. Ce n'était pas le tien.

— Pourquoi ? » hurla-t-il en s'affaissant contre sa mère, griffant les vêtements de l'adulte qui le serrait fermement dans ses bras. « Je sais ce que j'ai ress… je sais qu'il était à moi !

— Pas de cette époque, petit…

— Pourquoi le faire tuer ? demanda-t-il en grognant. Pourquoi devait-il mourir ?

— C'était son choix… Derek, connais-tu les liens d'âme ? »

Derek se figea en même temps que sa mère, la regardant avec un regard bleu interrogatif avant de secouer la tête vers l'homme qui lui sourit presque tendrement. Chaos se dirigea vers lui, surplombant le couple face à lui, conscient que tous les autres loups le fixaient avec un air méfiant. Il leva une main vers la tête de Derek, en vue de la poser sur ses cheveux noirs mais Talia recula, prenant son fils avec elle en le défiant de son regard rouge incandescent.

« Fais tes recherches, Derek Hale… Je te regarderai… si tu es sincère, tu en seras largement récompensé.

— Quoi ? souffla l'adolescent en le dévisageant avec de lumineux yeux verts.

— Ce ne sera pas l'homme que tu as vu, même brièvement, cet homme brisé ne t'appartenait pas… du moins, pas à ce "toi"… mais la même âme, la même personne est déjà ici.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Reconstruis-toi, renseigne-toi ensuite à tête reposée, sur les différents liens entre loups et humains… écoute ton instinct… cherche ce qu'il était réellement, quel rôle avait-il… et fais-moi confiance, tu seras récompensé. »

Sur ces mots étranges, pleins de mystères et de promesses, Chaos disparut brusquement, son aura lourde dégageant l'atmosphère de la clairière tout comme l'odeur de la fumée qui s'évanouit, laissant pour seule trace de sa présence la brûlure du bois sur la maison et une fenêtre assombrie.

Ils étaient tous vivants… toute la meute Hale était là.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours avec moi ? N'oubliez pas qu'il reste un chapitre et un épilogue avant d'essayer de me tuer hein ? Allez, à dans deux semaine ;)


	5. Souvenirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais vous donner quelques explications sur ce qu'il est advenu de Stiles, qui n'est pas inscrit dans la fiction. Ce sera affiché à la fin de ce chapitre (pour les impatients). Cela ne gâche rien du chapitre, cela ne rajoute rien du chapitre donc... il n'y a pas à sauter ledit chapitre pour voir ça avant tout, ça aidera pas ;).
> 
> Vous n'aurez pas de réponses directes à certaines des questions dans ce chapitre. Il est exclusivement tourné vers les Hales :)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi la tragédie qui faillit avoir lieu, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées dans le foyer des Hale. Les adolescents et enfants qui devaient, au départ, retourner en classe, étaient tous restés presque une semaine à la maison, préférant demeurer auprès de leur famille après la tentative d'incendie.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, dès le lendemain, Talia avait déniché le numéro de téléphone de Chris Argent grâce à un de ses contacts, afin de le prévenir de ce qu'il s'était passé et malgré l'éloignement et les grésillements occasionnels de la ligne téléphonique, la stupéfaction et la colère de l'homme avait été bien réelle, tout comme son indignation face à sa question suggérant une possible éventuelle participation de sa femme dans cette affaire.

Le chasseur était rapidement venu, traversant les Etats avec sa femme qui était à la tête de la famille de chasseurs depuis un peu plus d'une année, pour chercher ceux qui étaient restés dans l'une des salles d'entreposage de Deaton. L'homme avait fortement pâli en voyant le corps immobilisé et presque mutilé de sa sœur. Ce Genim n'y avait pas été de main morte avec ses jambes et la jeune femme ne pourrait plus jamais remarcher ou même tenir une arme au vu de son état. Chris avait pensé un instant à rechercher cet homme avant de se calmer quand Talia avait expliqué qu'il était déjà mort, décédé suite à ses blessures.

L'Alpha ne rajouta rien de plus sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé et la venue d'un dieu ancien, gardant sous silence une partie de l'histoire qu'eux-mêmes ne connaissaient pas vraiment, se doutant seulement de la relation qu'avaient entretenue Genim et le Derek de son époque ; la marque de morsure et son tatouage parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Chris avait fermé les yeux en serrant les dents sous la colère montante, quand il découvrit l'histoire et ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Victoria pinça les lèvres de dégoût vis-à-vis de sa belle-sœur quand elle prit connaissance de ses actions, soi-disant sur son ordre. Mère elle-même, jamais elle n'aurait commandité une attaque sur une famille dont certains membres étaient humains, encore moins sans une raison préalable.

Le couple ne pardonnerait pas les actes de ces chasseurs, surtout en voyant passer plus loin la petite Cora qui regardait avec insistance sa mère avant d'être appelée par l'aîné de la famille. L'enfant avait l'âge de leur propre fille et ils pâlirent en songeant aux possibles répercussions et à la vengeance que la meute Hale pourrait réclamer.

Talia avait alors appelé Derek afin de raconter le détail de ses rencontres avec Kate Argent. Même si cela lui faisait physiquement du mal de repenser aux mensonges de la chasseuse, il raconta chaque rendez-vous avec Kate d'une voix monotone, presque absente, songeant à sa propre naïveté, son dégoût grandissant à l'idée d'avoir perdu sa virginité avec cette femme. Les yeux baissés mais le dos droit, Derek relatait cela sans se soucier du regard choqué de ses parents qui n'avaient pas pensé que cette relation ait pu être charnelle, violant ainsi une des lois de Californie, et celui, empli de pitié, de Chris qui ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du garçon après que sa maîtresse ait manqué de détruire sa vie.

Derek détournait souvent son regard vers la fenêtre derrière le canapé où étaient positionnés ses parents, pouvant distinguer l'emplacement où avait été étendu l'homme. Il pensait souvent à Genim, revoyant l'homme debout face à lui, ses lèvres qui effleuraient les siennes, son regard empli de larmes en le dévisageant.

Le jeune loup-garou dut aussi montrer son téléphone et les échanges de texto qu'ils avaient eus cette nuit-là et les précédentes, sur l'indisponibilité de Kate pour venir le voir au match, démontrant à son frère ce qu'elle projetait de faire. Chris avait mis sa parole et sa vie en jeu lorsqu'il avait indiqué au couple Alpha qu'il prenait en charge sa sœur, ses compagnons et qu'il enquêterait sur une éventuelle dérive dans sa famille. Talia avait guetté les battements de cœur de l'homme et n'avait décelé aucune tricherie, rien dans son odeur ou sa respiration indiquait un mensonge et elle les avait donc laissé partir, observant sans ciller le SUV rouge du couple quitter sa propriété sur les chapeaux de roues. Le regard froid et la mâchoire serrée de Victoria Argent fit presque frissonner James sous le regard amusé de sa femme.

Le ton monotone de Derek et l'absence de vie dans ses yeux avaient affolé Talia et James qui pensaient que leur fils était plus touché qu'ils ne l'avaient cru par la trahison de cette femme. Ils en étaient venus à croire que Derek s'était réellement lié avec elle avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas la trahison de Kate qui le travaillait le plus.

Ce Genim avait été le compagnon du Derek du futur, un puissant émissaire également s'ils pouvaient en juger par les rapports de Ian et Laura sur la participation de la forêt suite aux ordres de l'homme. Les Hale avaient donc compris la réaction violente que l'adolescent avait eu lorsqu'il avait réalisé que l'homme mourait, ce besoin de le protéger et cette possession farouche, ce besoin d'affirmer que Genim était à lui quand le dieu affirmait que désormais le sacrifié lui appartenait. Le contrecoup de la mort de l'adulte allait être dur, mais le dieu Chaos avait assuré qu'il venait de renaître, encourageant les Hale sur le fait que leur fils allait redevenir comme avant, même si cela prendrait du temps.

Puis, les retombées de cette nuit-là s'apaisèrent. Les plus jeunes reprirent l'école, méfiants au début, mais conscients qu'un adulte les guettait chaque jour. Laura resta encore un peu, prenant un congé dans ses études à New York en voyant son frère dans un état absent, le Bêta ne quittant pas leur maison. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir de colère envers Derek à le voir ainsi. Certes, il n'avait pas utilisé sa tête avec Kate Argent, mais il était jeune et la chasseuse était très manipulatrice et séduisante.

Au bout de quelques jours, Ian retrouva le sac de Genim près de la maison, vidé de cet extincteur et de la pince monseigneur qui avaient été si utiles pour sa famille, enfoui sous des feuilles mortes. Il avait aussi découvert la chemise et le tee-shirt noir qu'il portait ce jour-là et ramena le tout dans le salon où tout le monde se câlinait, ils étaient encore plus proches maintenant qu'ils ne l'avaient été auparavant. Derek avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère, se faisant caresser les cheveux en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation anodine de ses parents avec ses grands-parents quand une odeur presque familière le fit se redresser rapidement, ses pieds claquant contre le plancher de bois et alertant tout le monde dans la pièce par sa vive réaction.

« Derek ? interrogea sa mère.

— C'est… son odeur…

— J'ai retrouvé ça derrière la maison… ça lui appartenait… » expliqua Ian en tendant les vêtements à Talia sous le regard intense de Derek.

L'Alpha allongea le bras pour récupérer le tout quand quelque chose tomba de la poche de poitrine de la chemise, attirant le regard des adultes sur la petite clé USB noire posée sur le sol. Derek n'avait rien entendu, le regard figé sur les habits qui témoignaient qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, que l'homme avait existé. Puis, en remarquant le déplacement de son père vers l'avant, il baissa les yeux, le regardant ramasser une clé qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Derek… va dans ta chambre ! ordonna Talia avec un visage inexpressif.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en la fixant.

— Je ne sais pas, nous t'en parlerons quand nous le saurons…

— Mais je peux… commença-t-il d'une voix un peu blessée.

— Obéis-moi, Derek ! l'interrompit fermement sa mère, un soupçon de rouge dans ses yeux verts.

— J'ai le droit de savoir… c'est de ma faute tout ça… je… j'en ai le droit… »

Son chuchotement peina Talia qui lui caressa la joue en le prenant contre elle, le forçant à poser son front contre le sien avant de plonger dans ce regard vert qu'il tenait d'elle. Son fils n'allait pas bien, comme le dieu l'avait prévu, il devait se reconstruire. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait le faire, encore moins en regardant avec eux ce qui pourrait être sur cette clé, ce que ce Genim avait gardé sur lui en souvenir, comme une relique ou un porte-bonheur. L'Alpha se recula, caressant la joue de son fils en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Jamais de ta faute. Il faut me croire… à ce que Ian a dit, elle a avoué avoir fait ça plus d'une fois, mon chéri, expliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils au recul de son fils au mot « chéri ». Va te reposer dans ta chambre maintenant.

— Puis… Puis-je prendre ses vêtements ? souffla presque imperceptiblement Derek, le haut de ses joues rougissant doucement alors qu'il détournait les yeux.

— D'accord ! » soupira Talia en faisant un signe de tête à Ian qui tendit les vêtements à son cousin sans ajouter un seul mot.

Les adultes le virent quitter rapidement la pièce, les habits du défunt collé à son torse, l'écoutant monter les marches deux par deux jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre ne claque, l'isolant du reste de la famille avec l'assurance que l'insonorisation des chambres protégerait leurs propos.

« Talia… ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, avança Peter en la fixant. S'il s'accroche à cette odeur… il pourrait ne jamais aller mieux.

— Pour l'instant, il en a besoin. Tu n'as pas perdu ton compagnon, Peter, commença Tyler en secouant la tête en regardant son jeune fils. C'est quelque chose d'horrible pour un loup, cela pourrait lui faire perdre la tête. Même s'il y a une part de lui qui sait que Genim n'était pas à lui, son instinct le plus profond hurle de douleur… il faut lui laisser au moins ça pour l'apaiser.

—Allons dans mon bureau »,ordonna Talia en se levant avec grâce avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bureau, Laura, Ian et Colton se voyant refuser l'entrée par James avant qu'il ne soupire face à leurs têtes sérieuses. Cette nuit fatidique avait fait grandir ces enfants de façon radicale, changeant leur comportement comme il ne l'aurait jamais désiré.

Le Bêta se retourna, observant sa femme et Alpha allumer la tour de l'ordinateur et son écran, attirant tout le monde derrière le dossier de son fauteuil pour mieux voir tandis qu'elle insérait la petite clé dans la prise USB derrière la tour. L'icône d'installation et de chargement s'afficha, tournant encore et encore et tous se regardèrent avec un même air dubitatif… en 2019, les clés USB étaient plus performantes que leur ordinateur, peut-être qu'ils ne pourraient pas la lire.

Puis, le gestionnaire de l'ordinateur afficha un « Batman-VS-Sourwolf » qui leur arracha un sourire malgré eux, Talia cliqua aussitôt dessus et ouvrit le contenu du périphérique. Quelques dossiers se trouvaient sur celle-ci, celui étiqueté « Bestiaire » fut rapidement ouvert et ils découvrirent plusieurs pages de traitement de texte qu'ils ne purent ouvrir étant donné le logiciel plus ancien de leur version. Ce bestiaire semblait beaucoup plus complet que le leur, et s'ils pouvaient en juger par la taille du document intitulé « Kanima », il possédait des réponses qui firent trembler les mains de Peter, toujours à la recherche de nouvelles connaissances.

Un autre dossier était étiqueté « Musique Sourwolf », le suivant « Musique Stiles ». Stiles… ce nom ne leur disait rien, tout comme le Sourwolf, même s'ils pouvaient deviner à qui cela s'adressait.

Un dossier image les attira et l'Alpha cliqua aussitôt dessus et dévoila ce qui semblait être une centaine de photos. Talia ouvrit la première image, pâlissant en découvrant le manoir ruiné, détruit par les flammes, une ruine où la désolation semblait se trouver à chaque recoin. Au pied de la bâtisse se trouvaient trois silhouettes dont deux lui étaient familières.

« C'est… moi ? souffla Peter en se penchant par-dessus son épaule et en pointant du doigt l'homme châtain.

— Oui… ce doit être Derek, là », confirma sa sœur en désignant de la souris la haute silhouette brune qui se trouvait torse nu et dos à eux. « Mon Dieu… qu'il est musclé.

— Si cela c'était passé… étant donné qu'il ne serait resté que nous trois, devina Laura en regardant Ian et Colton qui hochèrent la tête pour confirmer. Cora et lui… il aura préféré s'entraîner pour défendre le reste de sa meute… c'est logique.

— Il s'est fait son tatouage, remarqua James avec un petit sourire en pointant le triskèle apposé entre les omoplates de Derek.

— J'espère pour lui qu'il l'a fait après ses dix-huit ans ! » grogna Talia malgré elle avant de secouer la tête sous les petits rires des autres.

La remarque lui avait échappé, mais on ne pouvait oublier les réactions d'une maman, même si ce Derek était adulte, il était toujours son fils. L'autre silhouette était celle d'un jeune adolescent, peut-être dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, les cheveux bruns coiffés à la diable et au sourire de chiot. Il était positionné de trois quarts face à eux et regardait Derek avec un air amusé en lui tendant un casque de chantier.

Manifestement, il prônait la sécurité et ils envisageaient tous trois de faire des travaux sur la maison.

Les dix photos suivantes montraient effectivement l'évolution du chantier. Sur une, ils purent distinguer un « Derek Hale est un Sourwolf » qui confirma leurs soupçons sur la personne désignée par le surnom alors que sur la suivante, la phrase avait été effacée et une autre était apposée à côté, indiquant que « Stiles est un crétin ». Talia sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de son fils et elle fit défiler les images plus rapidement, découvrant parfois une jeune fille rousse qui riait d'un blond au visage hautain et au nez retroussé qui tenait une masse. Parfois, ils voyaient le brun du début, tenant par la taille une jeune fille brune au regard décidé et armée d'une masse qui leur rappelait…

« On dirait Kate Argent, marmonna Tyler en la fixant. Agrandis, Taly.

— Effectivement, elle a ses yeux et son sourire… je ne comprends pas.

— Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas une chasseuse ? proposa Olivia en les regardant. Ou alors, elle ne savait pas que les autres étaient des loups-garous ? Peut-être que ce garçon n'est pas un loup-garou ? »

La photo suivante la détrompa. Manifestement, l'auteur du cliché n'était pas le même que pour les précédents car l'angle et la netteté n'étaient pas identiques et ils pouvaient voir ce Genim, plus jeune, non tatoué et les cheveux rasés. Il portait avec difficulté le bout d'une poutre de bois, le visage rouge et grimaçant et les bras tendus avec la force qu'il leur imposait alors que le jeune brun transportait une demi-poutre sur son épaule droite et soulevait l'autre avec son ami.

Un humain ne pourrait pas le faire.

Une des photos qui les arrêta fut celle où ils purent voir plusieurs personnes. Encore une fois, le photographe avait changé, immortalisant ce qui semblait être une sieste commune. Tous les adolescents présents dormaient au soleil, tout en restant proche les uns des autres, certains en duo, d'autres appuyés les uns sur les autres. Derek se trouvait un peu plus à l'écart, avec les bras derrière la tête, une silhouette, maintenant connue, vêtue d'un sweet rouge, allongé à ses côtés et face à lui. Le jeune loup-garou leur faisait face et sa famille pouvait voir qu'il paraissait intrigué par le gosse, ce Genim.

« Talia, il y avait d'autres dossiers sur la clé, intervint James après un moment de silence.

— C'est vrai, ces photos peuvent être détaillées… je veux retrouver le nom de ces gosses… manifestement, ils étaient de la meute de mon fils.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Juste… garder un œil sur eux… je ressens… le besoin d'être leur protectrice. »

Ses Bêtas hochèrent la tête pour confirmer son impression, Laura pensa à la fois où elle avait croisé Genim, au lycée, à son envie de l'enfermer pour le protéger et ne put que partager le sentiment de son Alpha qui devait ressentir cela de façon plus exacerbée.

Talia revint sur la clé USB, regardant les deux seuls dossiers qui restaient encore dessus, l'un étiqueté « mon enfer » et l'autre « souvenirs dont le Sourwolf ne veut rien savoir », la curiosité – et aussi la peur de découvrir ce que recélait « mon enfer » – lui fit ouvrir le second dossier, découvrant une dizaine de vidéos de petite taille dont les titres étaient mis dans un ordre précis avec l'année de création en premier. Visiblement, la première vidéo commençait en 2013, et la dernière datait de 2017, soit deux ans avant le départ de Genim dans le passé.

L'Alpha décida de lancer la première vidéo, essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait vraiment dessus et découvrit un lieu inconnu, filmé de derrière un canapé, dans une sorte de loft, spacieux et très épuré. Elle pouvait voir son fils et ce Genim face à face au loin, devant une large table en fer avec plusieurs livres et plans de ce qui devait être la future maison de Derek et face à une baie vitrée. Son enfant semblait triste, la commissure de ses lèvres tombant légèrement, même en fixant d'un air assassin son vis-à-vis qui gesticulait. Les bras croisés devant lui comme il le faisait déjà enfant pour se rassurer sur ses décisions, Derek affichait une moue agacée aux propos de Genim.

Puis, un rire étouffé vint à leurs oreilles, vite suivi de « chuuuut ! » amusés qui attirèrent un regard noir de Derek qui montra les crocs un instant, les faisant se rabaisser et obligeant la caméra à filmer le tissu élimé du fauteuil.

« Scott… il va nous tuer après ça ! chuchota une voix masculine et étrangement amusée.

—T'inquiéte, Isaac… Stiles va détourner son attention… »

La voix était plus proche d'eux, indiquant que Scott était celui qui filmait la scène. Pour le moment, on distinguait seulement le tissu bleu du canapé avant que les deux complices ne se redressent peu à peu en entendant la montée de voix de Genim qui cognait du poing contre un des bras musclés de Derek.

« Comment Stiles fait pour ne pas se prendre un coup par Derek ?

— Stiles est son préféré… chantonna à voix haute Scott tout en riant, attirant l'attention du duo plus loin.

— Stiles n'est pas mon préféré ! nia Derek en secouant la tête.

— Je… Je ne le suis pas ? s'insurgea l'homme qu'ils connaissaient en tant que Genim. Je suis… outré, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

— Me désobéir ? M'ennuyer ? Me critiquer ?

— Avec amour…

— Va m'aimer plus loin, Stiles, tu es un foutu emmerdeur… indiqua Derek en se penchant vers lui avec un petit sourire.

— Oh bébé, j'aime quand tu me parles mal. »

Les hurlements de rire des deux garçons rendirent la vidéo tremblante et firent sourire à leur tour les spectateurs, surtout en voyant Derek se cacher le visage d'une main, les oreilles et la nuque commençant à rougir violemment alors que Stiles se tournait vers ses amis avec les pouces levés d'un air vainqueur. Cette première vidéo coupa juste après que Derek ne les regarde tous avec une expression rancunière sur la figure, les faisant couiner et se précipiter pour fuir le loft.

Talia lança la seconde, un léger sourire aux lèvres en repensant au visage de son fils, devenu adulte entre temps, toujours aussi beau.

La suivante commença sur une jeune femme brune, celle qu'ils pensaient être de la famille Argent. Elle fixait la caméra avec un air aimant et agacé en même temps, souriant au caméraman de toutes ses dents et affichant ses fossettes alors qu'elle glissait une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

« Dis bonjour à la caméra, Allison. »

La voix était celle de Scott, ils la reconnurent facilement et Talia put noter sur une feuille les noms déjà entendus, rajoutant celui d'Allison à la liste. La jeune femme se pencha vers l'objectif et attira à elle le jeune homme, dérangeant l'angle de la vidéo avant que le couple n'apparaisse à l'image. Scott était donc le brun au regard doux et au sourire de chiot.

« Il a… la mâchoire de biais, remarqua malgré lui Ian.

— On s'en fiche ! ricana Colton en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à son frère qui ricana aussi.

— Bonjour, la personne que vous voyez à mes côtés est la plus belle fille de la terre, commença Scott en souriant de façon adorable à l'écran.

— Arrête Scott, tu n'es pas objectif ! réfuta Allison en l'embrassant sur la joue, déclenchant un rapide bisou amoureux entre eux.

— J'ai nommé… Allison Argent.

— Vous me donnez envie de vomir. »

La voix appartenait à Stiles, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin derrière eux, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. En regardant bien, ils pouvaient voir Derek, torse nu à faire ses exercices sous les yeux absorbés du jeune homme.

« Continue de mater, toi ! ricana Scott en penchant la tête en arrière alors qu'Allison cachait son rire contre son épaule, dévoilant une fossette.

— C'est lui qui s'affiche… prochain coup, je ramène le pop-corn… je vous jure, c'est encore mieux qu'un porno.

— Vous êtes au courant que je peux tous vous entendre ! cria Derek.

— C'est pas comme si on le cachait, Sourwolf ! répondit fortement Stiles.

— Au lieu de mater, si tu t'entraînais, Stilinski ? »

Cette voix était nouvelle et au vu du mouvement de la caméra, elle surprit tout le monde, faisant tomber le téléphone sur le fauteuil et dévoilant un instant ce qui semblait être l'entrée fortifiée du loft et un couple positionné là avant de basculer face contre le tissu. Talia revint en arrière et mit sur pause la vidéo, affichant le couple pour découvrir la rouquine et le blond aperçus en photo, se tenant la main.

Ils avaient deux noms complets maintenant. Stilinski, nom qui ne leur était pas inconnu, étant donné que Peter travaillait parfois avec le département de la police en tant que substitut du procureur. John Stilinski était un des adjoints du shérif, en bonne voie pour prendre la place du shérif qui prendrait sa retraite l'année suivante. Ils savaient tous que John avait une femme et un jeune enfant hyperactif dont ils ignoraient le nom. Stiles pour Stilinski, cela coulait de source à présent. Allison Argent, ce qui confirmait bien qu'elle faisait partie de la famille de chasseurs, mais pourtant, Derek ne semblait pas en prendre trop ombrage, dévoilant une histoire derrière tout ça.

Talia se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de visionner ces vidéos vu que ces personnes n'étaient plus. Elles semblaient privées et surtout très personnelles, révélant des moments de leur passé qu'ils ne partageraient jamais maintenant que le cours des événements avait changé.

« Je n'en remets qu'une seule, avertit-elle sa famille. C'est trop personnel pour qu'on les visionne toutes.

— Bien… mets la dernière dans ce cas », indiqua James en pointant la dernière date.

Le double-clique de la souris lança le logiciel qui lisait la vidéo, affichant une chambre un peu sombre alors que la personne qui filmait suivait plusieurs jeunes adultes. Ils pouvaient distinguer un très grand garçon à la peau noire, un blond aux cheveux bouclés et au sourire d'enfant. Ils voyaient aussi Scott et Allison qui posaient un doigt devant leur bouche en ce signe usuel pour le « chut ».

« McCall… nous sommes dans une chambre insonorisée… pourquoi faire "chut" alors qu'ils ne pourront pas nous entendre. »

La caméra pivota rapidement vers l'arrière, dévoilant le blond qui levait les yeux au ciel, avant de grimacer au coup de coude de la rouquine à ses côtés qui plissait les yeux d'un air mauvais.

« Jackson… c'est très rare de les voir comme ça, il faut immortaliser cet instant donc… merci de ne pas faire de bruit ou sinon…

— Mais Lydia…

— Oui, Whittemore ! gloussa la voix féminine toute proche. Obéis à ta maîtresse !

— La ferme, Reyes !

— Ne lui parle pas comme ça… avertit la voix caverneuse du grand black. Erica a le droit de relever l'évidence.

— Oh… ferme-la toi aussi, Boyd ! » grogna le dénommé Jackson.

Talia notait au fur et à mesure les noms, écrivant une rapide description de la personne qui semblait être nommée quand une inspiration venue des baffles lui fit relever les yeux vers l'écran, découvrant Allison dos à eux, à côté de Scott et du grand blond.

« Oh… il a vraiment un sourire adorable, je croyais que Stiles exagérait mais là », roucoula Allison en posant une main sur la fenêtre.

La caméraman, Erica semble-t-il, se précipita vers elle, jouant des coudes avec Scott et le grand blond – Isaac, déduisit l'Alpha des Hale – pour mieux se positionner et ils entendirent les filles soupirer quand la vidéo zooma sur ce qu'elles voyaient.

Laura laissa échapper un geignement, vite suivie par Olivia mais ce fut Trisha qui conclut avec un roucoulement maternel, s'attirant le regard à la fois navré et dépassé de son époux. Talia souriait de toutes ses dents, les larmes aux yeux, sentant la main de James se poser sur son épaule. Son compagnon et mari sentait son émotion et la partageait en silence. Comment pouvait-on rester de marbre face au visage de son enfant si heureux ?

Derek faisait face à la caméra, allongé de tout son long sur une chaise longue en bois, torse nu et les lunettes de soleil remontée sur son crâne. Positionné sur lui se tenait Genim, ou Stiles, un large tee-shirt noir masquant sa peau mais dévoilant déjà ses tatouages sur ses bras qu'il avait enroulé autour du cou de son compagnon. Le visage de l'émissaire était collé contre le cou de l'alpha, et ils semblaient en pleine discussion ensommeillée, enlacés l'un à l'autre. Une des mains de Derek tenait un livre fermé sur les fesses de son amant, l'autre était glissé autour de sa taille pour le retenir contre lui, les jambes de l'émissaire entre les siennes.

Si la position était attendrissante, la caméraman avait zoomé sur ce qui les avait fait couiner, ce sourire satisfait, doux et tendre aux lèvres de Derek, dévoilant ses incisives du haut plus longues – « Bunnycula » comme l'appelait souvent Laura – en un éclair éblouissant. Ils riaient doucement parfois tous les deux, les yeux de Derek se fermaient alors qu'il plissait un peu le nez, ce qui lui redonnait le visage de l'adolescent qu'ils connaissaient tous mais n'avaient pas revu depuis la mort de sa petite amie, Paige.

Son fils adulte lui ressemblait tant que cela en était troublant. Même si sa carrure était copiée sur celle de James, ses traits étaient sa version masculine, semblable à Tyler pour le nez et la mâchoire. Talia se retint de tendre le doigt pour caresser l'écran et le visage de Derek, refusant de céder et en sentant le mouvement derrière elle, elle ne semblait pas être la seule à avoir ce même problème vis-à-vis de ce sourire qui leur manquait tant.

« Ils sont tellement… soupira Allison.

— A vomir, marmonna Scott, s'attirant un coup de sa copine.

— Et complètement… quel est le mot, Martin ? demanda la caméraman, Erica.

— Ecœurant ? proposa la voix de Jackson dans leur dos.

— Mièvre ? soumit celle plus grave de Boyd.

— Amoureux ! C'est le mot que tu cherches, Erica, ils sont complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

— Voilà ! »

Sur la vidéo, ils voyaient Derek et Stiles s'embrasser lentement, inconscients des regards posés sur eux et des haut-le-cœur des garçons jusqu'à ce que Derek ne se recule en ouvrant les yeux, regardant vers le haut et les prenant sur le vif. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que sa bouche se pinçait d'agacement, inquiétant son compagnon qui se redressa pour fixer ce qu'il avait découvert.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent, vite suivis d'une bouche entrouverte qui révélait son incrédulité. Derek parut lui dire quelque chose, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus satisfait et impatient qui reflétait celui de l'Alpha qui se redressait peu à peu, se rapprochant du torse de son petit ami qui le chevauchait encore en posant son livre derrière lui.

« Oh putain ! »

La main d'Erica s'était mise à trembler alors qu'elle semblait chercher quelque chose, penchant la vidéo et leur faisant inconsciemment incliner la tête pour continuer à voir le couple qui se levait.

« On est morts ! s'étouffa Isaac.

—Retraite ! » beugla soudainement Scott.

Ce fut les derniers mots prononcés par les garçons avant qu'ils ne partent en courant de la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte, semble-t-il. La jeune femme qui s'afficha ensuite possédait de merveilleux yeux marron, un petit nez retroussé, une cascade de cheveux blonds et une bouche rouge cerise qui tremblait d'amusement malgré elle.

« A qui de droit… si vous trouvez cette vidéo et donc, ce téléphone…

— C'est que nous sommes tous morts d'épuisement suite à un entraînement ! enchaîna Allison en attrapant Erica par les épaules et collant sa joue à la sienne en riant.

— Je tiens juste à rappeler à mon Alpha et son compagnon que j'ai des vidéos compromettantes sur eux ! rajouta la blonde avec un rictus satisfait dévoilant un croc animal, signalant son statut de louve.

— Sérieux ? s'exclama Allison en la regardant.

— Ouais, même une sex-tape filmée à leur insu.

— Espèce de garce ! rit la brunette. Jamais tu ne montres tes filons aux copines ?

— Dites, les filles ! intervint la voix de Lydia. Je ne les vois plus dans le jardin… Où sont…

— Je peux savoir ce que vous foutiez ? grogna la voix de Stiles derrière elles.

— Oh mer… »

La vidéo se termina là, avec la silhouette amusée de Stiles derrière Allison et Erica, une épaule appuyée au chambranle de la porte et les bras croisés. L'écran revint au noir, annonçant la fin des vidéos et tous les Hale présents dans la pièce restèrent silencieux. Cette vidéo avait dévoilé beaucoup de noms qui leur disaient parfois quelque chose, des visages qu'ils avaient déjà aperçus, d'autres non.

Lydia Martin dont le divorce des parents avait été le point « chaud » de l'été 1998 en raison de la façon dont le couple s'était déchiré pour la garde de leur unique fille, Jackson Whittemore, sûrement le fils adoptif de David Whittemore, un grand avocat de la ville et Scott McCall, le fils unique de Melissa McCall, une infirmière qui avait accueilli Ian dans les locaux plus d'une fois plus jeune quand il se blessait, un humain dans une meute de loups était souvent sujet aux blessures et qui était désormais une de ses collègues.

Les autres noms ne les renseignaient pas vraiment, à part Stiles qui avait été retrouvé précédemment, Erica Reyes, Isaac et Boyd dont ils n'avaient que le prénom, ne pouvaient être retrouvés facilement.

« Au moins, ils semblent tous être dans la même tranche d'âge ! remarqua Tyler. On devrait rapidement les trouver… ils doivent tous être dans la même école.

— Je veux les dossiers médicaux de tous ces gosses le plus vite possible… ordonna Talia en cliquant sur l'icône de l'ordinateur pour revenir au menu principal de la clé. Je veux connaître la raison pour laquelle Derek à changer… après la débâcle avec ce qui s'est passé avec cette fille, il y a deux ans, je doute qu'il ait mordu des adolescents en pleine santé au hasard… je veux connaître leur état physique.

— Bien ! rassura James en lui frottant les épaules.

— Je regarderai cela au travail, Alpha ! indiqua Ian avec respect.

— Et je verrai au mien pour obtenir des renseignements personnels et leurs dossiers scolaires », rajouta Peter.

L'Alpha hocha la tête en remerciement aux propos de ses Bêtas. Entre Ian qui venait de trouver un poste d'infirmier au Beacon Hills Mémorial Hospital et Peter qui pouvait enquêter en cachette de son côté, elle pourrait se concentrer sur son fils et son bien-être.

Le dernier dossier ne les attirait plus autant, les adultes présents dans la pièce semblaient craindre ce que « mon enfer » recélait. Talia leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil et ses Bêta hochèrent la tête d'un air décidé, ils allaient tous regarder avec elle le contenu de ce fichier. Quand elle cliqua sur le dossier et que celui-ci s'ouvrit, elle ne put retenir une petite grimace d'attente, comme s'ils visualisaient un film d'horreur dont l'action devenait trop angoissante.

Pourtant, une autre petite liste de vidéos s'afficha, et ils se détendirent un peu. Toutes dataient de l'année 2019 et ils doutèrent alors de ce qu'ils pourraient voir. Ce fut en déglutissant lentement que Talia lança la première, James venant se coller à son dos dès qu'ils virent l'homme qu'ils avaient connu plus tôt en tant que Genim se positionner face à l'écran.

L'émissaire paraissait détruit, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Son visage semblait avoir été roué de coups et était en train de guérir, son regard était mort, vide alors qu'il donnait l'impression de les fixer en silence. Parti le jeune souriant et heureux qu'ils avaient pu voir sur les vidéos précédentes, celui qui leur faisait face était l'homme qui avait pu se battre comme un loup pour les sauver.

« Hé, bébé ! souffla-t-il difficilement, amenant tous les Hale à se resserrer en un cocon massif autour de Talia. Deaton m'a conseillé de garder un journal afin d'avoir une preuve de mes recherches pour vous ramener… j'avais pensé à le faire à l'écrit mais… »

L'homme s'interrompit avec un sourire désabusé et leva une main tremblante vers la caméra et ils se rendirentcompte qu'il serait incapable de tenir un crayon pour le moment. Ils virent Stiles soulever cette même main pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Le regard quittant l'écran de la caméra pour se déporter sur la droite. De la pièce où il se trouvait, ils pouvaient distinguer un lit massif dans son dos, deux tables de chevet et une armoire dont un des côtés était ouvert et affichait un désordre de vêtements assez important.

La lumière venait du côté gauche de Stiles, sûrement une fenêtre qui éclairait son visage effroyablement pâle et amaigri.

« T'sais… je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir forcé à me faire cette promesse quand on s'est accouplés… que si je venais à mourir avant toi, il faudrait que tu tiennes… »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que des larmes gonflaient ses yeux, coulant doucement sur ses joues avant qu'il ne renifle bruyamment, s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de bras. La bouche tremblante et la voix rauque, Stiles continua de regarder vers la droite, songeur ou fixant quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

« Je… ne crois pas que je serai assez fort, bébé… Ils me disent de rechercher un moyen de vous faire revenir… ou d'aller dans le passé mais… je… je ne sais pas si je pourrais… tu me manques, Derek… trop… »

Stiles se leva subitement, tendant le bras vers eux alors que des larmes coulaient pour se déposer sur le plateau du meuble qu'ils pouvaient distinguer, coupant la caméra subitement sous le silence dans le bureau de Talia Hale. La douleur de cet homme était terrible, la mort de Derek avait détruit quelque chose chez lui qu'il ne pourrait pas compenser.

Sans un mot, l'Alpha sélectionna la seconde vidéo, puis la troisième et la quatrième, regardant avec des larmes coulant de ses yeux et sur ses mains qu'elle gardait contre sa bouche combien Stiles se dégradait peu à peu, devenant de plus en plus furieux contre le monde, contre Deucalion – nom qui fit grogner les Hale en le reconnaissant – et sa meute d'Alphas, lançant parfois des pensées très sombres où il songeait parfois à tuer le reste de la meute afin que tous vivent en paix, racontant comment Allison ne réagissait toujours pas mais que le bébé grandissait quand même, combien Chris pouvait être présent, palliant l'absence de son propre père, comme Melissa l'avait fait avec sa mère.

Tous ces noms les renseignaient peu à peu sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Étrangement, Chris Argent avait été aux côtés de cette meute avec sa fille enceinte. Olivia se blottit contre Peter quand ils se rendirent compte de l'échange équivalent qui avait été fait… Allison et son enfant contre elle et Andrew. Ils purent constater dans les propos amers de Stiles que tous leurs loups étaient morts, il restait seulement les sept humains dans le manoir de nouveau en ruine, huit en comptant le bébé… un véritable échange avec les vies qu'ils avaient sauvés ici.

Ils déduisirent la mort de l'agent Stilinski en entendant Stiles pleurer en chuchotant que son père lui manquait. Si la mort de Derek avait terminé la fêlure en lui, celle de son père l'avait commencé, détruisant complètement le jeune homme.

La cinquième vidéo avait été rapide, le jeune homme saluant toujours Derek par son « hé bébé » habituel avant de prononcer ces mots fatidiques, ce « Je… je ne peux pas… ne me déteste pas, s'il te plaît… » qui les avaient encore plus terrifiés en le voyant lever un révolver qui avait probablement appartenu à son père. Une fois, Stiles l'avait reposé en chuchotant que « seuls les lâches optent pour ça », mais qu'il ne pouvait plus. Une seconde fois, l'émissaire avait posé l'arme sous son menton, devenu inconscient de la vidéo qui s'enregistrait, mais l'avait reposé une nouvelle fois sur le bureau avec un « je ne peux pas » sangloté durement. La porte au coin gauche de l'écran s'était alors ouverte violemment en cognant le mur, laissant passer Chris Argent – et confirmant leurs soupçons – et Lydia Martin, changés, fatigués et terrifiés. Le chasseur avait bondi sur la main de Stiles, récupérant le pistolet avec un soupir de soulagement alors que la rouquine sautait sur le jeune homme, le giflant d'une main avant de l'attirer à elle en éclatant en sanglot, bégayant des « pas toi aussi » entre ses larmes.

Ils purent voir Chris, les yeux étrangement brillants couper la caméra sous les pleurs des deux jeunes adultes. Les femmes présentes dans le bureau de Talia pleuraient aussi, Laura enfouie dans les bras de Colton alors que Trisha s'agrippait farouchement à Ian, enlacée par Tyler. Talia se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure en respirant difficilement.

Penser à ce par quoi passait le compagnon de son fils était terrible et elle ne pouvait rien faire, cet homme n'existait plus. Elle se souvenait de sa tante Gloria qui avait partagé une relation identique avec un humain qui avait disparu dans un accident d'avion, Talia se rappelait le regard vide de sa tante, ses absences jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit retrouvée morte un matin par Tyler, venu voir comment allait sa grande sœur. L'Alpha des Hale savait que les liens entre accouplés, les liens d'âme étaient à double tranchant et, quelque part dans son esprit, regrettait un peu que son fils possède un tel lien au lieu d'un simple lien de compagnon, craignant désormais pour la santé mentale de Derek si Stiles venait à mourir dans ce monde.

Talia appréhenda un instant de lancer la vidéo suivante, mais raffermit sa prise sur la souris, relançant le logiciel pour la lire. Stiles était de nouveau là, toujours vêtu de noir dans des vêtements qui semblaient plutôt appartenir à Derek vu la largeur qu'à l'émissaire, les yeux un peu plus brillants que dans la dernière vidéo et les joues légèrement plus rondes. Manifestement, quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le dernier morceau de journal, les rassurant et les détendant un peu, pensant que le pire était passé.

« Hé, bébé ! C'est moi… je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir fait une frayeur…

— Pourquoi il parle à Derek ? demanda soudainement Ian avec une voix rauque. Il lui parle comme s'il était toujours en vie…

— Ian… il a tout perdu… il a besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

— Ce doit être plus facile pour lui ! avança James en haussant les épaules sous le regard des autres. De parler à Derek au lieu d'une simple caméra.

— Il doit se sentir plus à l'aise ! confirma Talia en relançant la vidéo, ils avaient parlé plus fort que la voix du jeune homme et ils n'avaient pas entendu la suite.

— Hé, bébé ! C'est moi… je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir fait une frayeur… la dernière fois… Lyds m'a collé une baffe, je crois que j'ai encore mal ! gloussa-t-il un peu en se tenant le menton. Cette fille a un sacré crochet du droit, je te le dis… Je… Je me suis repris… enfin, je crois… T'sais quoi ? Danny a trouvé un site internet parlant de chasseurs de fantôme… les Ghostfacers, il me semble… je sais, ça ne t'intéresse pas parce que "ça n'existe pas", mais hé, si les loups-garous existent, pourquoi pas les autres ? Je veux dire… si les vampires brillent au soleil et sont végétariens, ils peuvent crever, mais les fantômes… j'aimerais voir si ça existe vraiment. Bref… ils disent pleins de choses dans les vidéos qui sont à chier, avouons-le, sauf la fois où ils ont eu ces deux mecs, Sam et Dean Winchester, je crois… la vidéo était flippante, même si ces mecs sont dérangés, ils semblent s'y connaître donc… Je me disais… peut-être que faire des recherches sur eux ne ferait pas de mal, tu ne crois pas ? Je t'en dirais plus la prochaine fois, okay ? Je t'aime, bébé… »

Le sourire était doux et tendre alors que Stiles coupait une nouvelle fois la vidéo, les rassurant sur le fait qu'il semblait être entré en mode recherche, les pensées suicidaires un peu oubliées. Il avait pourtant lancé d'autres noms inconnus dans son discours, un certain Danny qui paraissait être l'un des huit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu mais ils pensaient le découvrir en photo, les Winchester dont ils ne savaient rien du tout.

L'Alpha relança la vidéo suivante, remarquant qu'il n'en restait plus que deux en plus de celle qu'ils allaient visionner et elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil en regardant le visage de Stiles apparaître une nouvelle fois, un sourire un peu tremblant aux lèvres, paraissant amusé et un peu dérangé par ses idées.

« Hé, bébé ! Devine quoi ? Ces mecs, les Winchester… ce sont des chasseurs… non, ne me dis pas "Stiles" avec ton air agacé, écoute-moi avant… ils ne chassent pas que des loups-garous, ils chassent de tout… mais quand je dis de tout, c'est vraiment de tout, fantômes, vampires, démons et autres car OUI, j'ai ma réponse, tout ça existe et je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulagé de savoir que ça existe vraiment ou terrifié de le découvrir, étant donné la merde qui nous tombe dessus sans arrêt … je veux dire, après un Darach et des fées des bois, Lydia qui est une Banshee et Scott un véritable Alpha, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu nous tomber de pire dessus en plus des Alphas ? Bon d'un côté, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rencontrer un démon, ils ont l'air assez flippant… »

Talia mit la vidéo sur pause avec un air incrédule en fixant le visage devant elle, figeant Stiles avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le rouge aux joues, prêt à continuer son discours. Le silence se fit derrière elle tandis que sa meute fixait le dos de sa tête avec interrogation, attendant une réaction de sa part.

« Il… il a dit tout ça presque sans respirer ! avança-t-elle en gloussant, déclenchant un petit rire de son mari. Oh mon Dieu, mais Derek a dû vouloir le bâillonner plus d'une fois s'il était comme ça avec lui !

— Dis-toi qu'il doit être bon pour ton fils, s'il peut faire plein de choses sans respirer… ou qu'il aime se faire bâillonner…

— Peter ! s'écria Trisha en foudroyant son fils des yeux.

— Oh mon Dieu, de la javel, je veux me nettoyer le cerveau ! » gémit Colton en se tenant la tête pour lutter contre les images qui arrivaient.

Seul le rire amusé de Peter leur répondit, frappé au bras par sa femme qui se cachait les lèvres d'une main pour ne pas montrer son amusement, mais dont les sentiments étaient clairement visibles. James se frotta les yeux avec une grimace alors que Tyler affichait un rictus amusé. Talia venait de rougir violemment en fixant son petit frère qui la regardait en agitant les sourcils d'un air pervers.

« Mais tu n'es qu'un pervers, ma parole ! s'insurgea l'Alpha. C'est de mon fils que tu parles.

— Ah, mais je pense à son bonheur sous toutes ses formes, grande sœur !

— Mais tais-toi ! commença-t-elle à dire en gloussant. Tu es infernal sérieusement…

— Je t'aime aussi. »

La réponse accompagnée d'un clin d'œil taquin attira un sourire en coin à l'Alpha qui secoua la tête avant de se repositionner face à l'écran, se demandant ce que le reste de la vidéo allait leur faire découvrir.

« Dans les livres, ils parlent aussi d'anges ! Tu y crois, toi ? Dean aurait été sauvé par un ange du Seigneur, c'est vraiment un truc bizarre à imaginer… je veux dire, ça se verrait un mec avec des ailes, non ? A moins qu'ils viennent que lors de conventions, comme le Comic Con ? Non, ce serait con… Bref, avec Danny et Lydia, on a recherché leur numéro, pour les appeler… et c'est qu'ils en ont ces enfoirés, et tous sous des noms différents mais en rapport avec des groupes de rock, très simple à trouver, je t'avoue… J'espère que la prochaine fois que je te parle, bébé, c'est pour te dire qu'on a la solution et donc, que tout ça va changer… Je t'en dirai plus demain, okay ? Je t'aime Derek… souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

La vidéo se coupa sur le sourire impatient de Stiles, ils se détendirent un mais restèrent malgré tout un peu stressés, sachant qu'il n'était pas venu avec un ange, mais en troquant sa vie et celles du reste de sa meute contre la leur, qu'il avait été torturé et brisé pour les sauver.

Talia échangea un regard avec James qui hocha la tête. Il ne restait plus que deux vidéos, ils devaient les voir, ils le devaient à Stiles et aux siens, en guise de respect et, en se l'avouant, avec une pointe de curiosité. La brune lança alors la vidéo suivante, observant avec un peu d'affolement le visage glacé de Stiles se dévoiler à eux, les yeux luisant de larmes sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour les essuyer.

Un claquement de clavier les avertit qu'il avait fait quelque chose au logiciel avant de commencer à parler, la voix morne et les yeux sans expression.

« Hé, bébé ! chuchota-t-il. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Qu'on tenait une piste, Lydia, Danny et moi ? Avec ces chasseurs increvables ? Les Winchester… eh bien, je peux t'assurer que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de plus mauvaise humeur que toi au réveil ! gloussa Stiles en se frottant un œil pour espérer calmer ses larmes. J'ai eu du mal à les faire parler, tu sais… je ne crois pas que mon " j'aimerais savoir comment vous êtes revenus à la vie après avoir été tués" a vraiment été apprécié, et je sais, je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup… hé, j'ai jamais dit que mon cerveau avait un filtre, pas vrai ? »

Les Hale qui avaient affiché un sourire auparavant à sa pointe d'ironie comprenaient peu à peu que la vidéo n'allait pas être facile à visionner en voyant pleurer Stiles. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pour tomber sur le bureau et il les regardait comme si elles venaient de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Il… Dean, je veux dire… le mal embouché du matin… il m'a dit où… où tu devais te trouver. Au purgatoire… et pas le bar gay de Floride, hein ? Non, un autre endroit pour les êtres surnaturels… J'essaie de positiver en me disant que tu es avec ta famille maintenant… mais je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça… je ne suis plus… Derek… continua Stiles avec un sourire désabusé après avoir tiraillé ses mèches de cheveux en une coiffure ébouriffée. Je ne peux pas te ramener… Même si… même s'il y avait un moyen d'aller au purgatoire pour nous… on ne pourrait pas tous vous ramener avec nous… et je ne pourrais pas te faire quitter ta famille, te faire choisir entre elle et moi… et cette ville merdique qui n'a pas été un cadeau pour toi. On a demandé s'il connaissait un moyen pour voyager dans le temps, après tout… j'avais lu qu'il l'avait fait plus d'une fois, mais… les anges qu'il connaissait sont morts… je ne peux donc ni te ramener… ni te sauver, putain… »

La respiration difficile du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus bruyante. Ils pouvaient le voir trembler de tout son corps tandis que la colère le submergeait. Talia s'attendait à un déferlement de violence à tout instant, mais elle n'en sursauta pas moins quand elle le vit bondir de sa chaise en l'attrapant pour l'envoyer voler dans la pièce. La caméra enregistra un bruit de verre brisé qui les renseigna sur le fait qu'il venait de casser la fenêtre. Le jeune homme se déplaçait dans la pièce en hurlant, déchargeant sa colère et sa frustration.

« Je peux rien faire, putain ! PUTAIN ! Je peux pas te sauver, je peux pas revenir en arrière et alors quoi, hein ?! Je dois laisser Deucalion me tuer maintenant ? Détruire Beacon Hills ? Anéantir une autre meute après avoir terminé le travail ici ? Je dois fermer ma gueule et souffrir alors qu'il m'a pris mon père et mon compagnon ? »

L'image glissa sans prévenir, signe que le coup que le jeune homme avait donné hors du champ de la caméra avait atteint le bureau et donc, la stabilité de l'ordinateur. Ils pouvaient toujours voir la pièce, même si l'angle était orienté vers la gauche, dévoilant l'armoire, la porte d'entrée, une table de chevet et le côté droit du lit. La meute des Hale put percevoir de violents bruits de l'autre côté de la pièce, signe que Stiles détruisait tout sur son passage.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, bordel ? Qui je dois tuer pour pouvoir vous ramener ? Qui je dois détruire ? Putain… PUTAIN ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai haï Kate pour ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Pour ce qu'elle vous a fait ! Je sais que tu aurais été différent, tu ne m'aurais sûrement même pas regardé si ta famille était encore en vie mais… J'aurais aimé la détruire avant le feu, avant que tout ça se produise… »

Il y eut à cet instant un bruit sourd et le lit vibra un peu, signe que le jeune homme avait essayé quelque chose. Le silence qui s'instaura les inquiéta, des visions du crâne en sang de Stiles ou autres les submergeaient, mais en le voyant apparaître dos à eux, un même soupir de soulagement leur échappa. Il se dirigeait d'un pas presque timide vers le côté visible du lit et s'abaissa près de celui-ci en s'essuyant la figure d'un mouvement de bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda James en plissant les yeux.

— Il semble ramasser quelque chose… renchérit Tyler en se penchant, les sourcils froncés.

— Un livre ? C'est un livre dans sa main, non ? » questionna Peter en inclinant la tête.

Sous leurs yeux attentifs, Stiles se positionna sur le lit avec un air étrangement calme. Malgré lui, ils le pensaient tous, il leur faisait face, observant la couverture de l'ouvrage avec un air surpris. Il l'ouvrit là où se trouvait un marque-page, lisant avec un air incrédule une page, puis une autre et encore une. Il y eut un temps d'arrêt, l'émissaire regardant dans le vide un instant. Il ne pleurait plus, les larmes séchant peu à peu sur ses joues rougies par sa précédente rage. Sa respiration s'était apaisée tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose avant de fermer le livre pour le retourner. En le rouvrant sur ce qui semblait être la table des matières, Talia le vit suivre du doigt une liste avant de se bloquer sur un mot.

Ils sursautèrent quand l'homme se redressa brusquement, feuilletant l'ouvrage rapidement pour trouver ce qui l'avait interpelé avant de se figer avec un début de sourire incrédule. Stiles se leva, avançant vers la porte en ayant sûrement oublié la vidéo quand il se stoppa pour revenir vers eux, le livre bien en évidence dans sa main.

« Mythologie Gréco-romaine, tout sur ces dieux de l'ancien temps ? C'est quoi ce bouquin ? » demanda Peter en plissant les yeux.

Talia sourit en coin, sachant que son frère adorait les recherches et allait probablement sillonner les librairies pour trouver ce livre. Sur la vidéo, Stiles n'avait pas repris sa place face à eux, mais se penchait sur la caméra avec un sourire un peu tremblant aux lèvres.

« Derek… je reprends un peu d'espoir grâce à toi… Sérieusement, merci à toi pour ton master en Histoire, sur ce coup, tu m'aides, même quand tu n'es pas près de moi… Tu me manques, bébé… j'espère que mon intuition est bonne… Je t'aime. »

Quand le silence revint, ils se regardèrent avec une pointe d'appréhension malgré eux. Le destin qui attendait les êtres surnaturels à leur mort ne les enthousiasmait vraiment pas, mais leur avenir était déjà tracé après leur décès, les empêchant de se concentrer dessus. Talia restait songeuse en pensant à son fils devenu adulte sans elle. Ce que personne n'avait relevé précédemment, et qu'elle avait évité de pointer du doigt était le fait que seul Peter apparaissait sur les photos qu'ils avaient vues. Un Peter changé et distant, même envers son neveu avec qui il était normalement très proche. Elle n'avait vu ni Laura, ni les jumeaux ou Cora avec les jeunes loups qui entouraient Derek.

Où était le reste de sa famille ? Avaient-ils rejoint une autre meute ? Avaient-ils été tués plus tard ? Blessés gravement ? Pourquoi Peter semblait si lointain ?

« Talia ? appela James doucement. Mets la dernière vidéo. »

Avec un hochement de tête, l'Alpha engagea la dernière partie du journal de Stiles, essayant de sortir de sa tête les pensées sur l'absence de sa meute autour de son fils. Ils revirent Stiles, un peu plus souriant mais l'air décidé, le regard fixe et le dos droit.

« Hé, bébé ! Je tiens à te remercier du coup de pouce de la dernière fois… ça nous a vraiment dépanné et nous a dirigés vers un des manuscrits de Peter…

— Quoi ? hoqueta celui-ci dans le bureau.

— Chuut ! sifflèrent les autres alors que Talia montait le son.

— Je ne sais pas comment il pouvait avoir tout ça… je me doute qu'avec l'incendie, il a dû acheter ces livres après qu'il n'ait retrouvé toute sa tête…

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Peter en écarquillant les yeux, vite muselé par sa femme.

— Parfois, je me demande s'il ne savait pas tout depuis le début… mais s'il le savait, pourquoi n'avoir rien tenté ? Je sais que je l'intriguais, même après qu'il ait essayé de me mordre…

— Peter, calme-toi ou sors ! ordonna Talia en tenant un bras de son petit frère.

— Il a été heureux quand nous nous sommes accouplés… encore plus quand j'ai dû lui poser des questions sur… ce que tu te doutes ! gloussa Stiles en se frottant le front de la main, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Mais sans lui… sans ses livres… je doute qu'on aurait pu avoir cette chance. Derek… je pense qu'on peut essayer de repartir dans le passé, ou le modifier. Chronos est le dieu du temps, il peut le faire. Il suffit de l'invoquer et Deaton dit que je suis assez fort pour le faire, que lui n'aurait pas pu le faire sans se détruire dès les premières secondes de l'appel… »

Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres et Peter et Talia firent de même alors qu'ils fixaient le moniteur avec intensité, attendant la suite. L'Alpha sentait les tremblements du corps de son Bêta et tenta de l'apaiser en lui caressant le poignet. Si Peter avait tout perdu dans le feu, sa santé mentale avait pu être touchée et donc… qu'il essaie de changer ce qu'il pouvait avec le peu de moyens à sa disposition avait dû être un instinct de survie un peu précaire.

« Bébé… je crois qu'on peut le faire, mais il faut s'attendre à ce qu'on meurt tous. Lydia et Danny s'en doutent, ils ont lu les livres Supernatural avec moi, ils ont lu le panthéon et le fait que certains dieux mangent les humains… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se prépare à mourir pour changer le passé… Je sais que je suis prêt, je le suis depuis que je sais qu'il n'y a aucune possibilité pour nous de vous ramener. »

Le jeune homme sourit tristement en regardant droit devant lui, sa main droite se levant pour venir frotter la marque d'accouplement qui ornait son cou. Talia déglutit lentement en comprenant ce qu'il avait vraiment sacrifié.

« Je sais… que tu seras sûrement différent… non, tu seras vraiment différent. Tu auras l'amour de ta famille, tu seras avec ta meute d'origine… Même Peter ne sera pas l'oncle fou qu'on veut tous tuer un jour… indiqua-t-il en levant l'index et le majeur de ses mains pour accentuer les guillemets. Si Peter n'est pas… ne tue pas Laura… Scott ne sera pas mordu…

— Quoi ?! hurlèrent Peter et Laura simultanément, et Talia mit la vidéo sur pause précipitamment avant de se lever pour faire face à sa fille et son frère.

— Calmez-vous !

— Je ne… peux pas ! hyperventila Peter. Je ne peux pas avoir… je… non !

— Du calme ! enjoignit Talia en les fixant de son regard rouge. Tout ça n'arrivera pas, Peter, tu n'es pas devenu fou… imagine-toi si Olivia meurt ! Tu étais avec nous dans la cave ! Pour en sortir vivant, tu aurais dû être extrêmement brûlé, voire dans le coma ! Plusieurs années enfermé dans ta tête, Peter… tu as eu une réaction naturelle d'un animal face à un autre prédateur !

— Mais… mais…

— Oncle Pet'… tu ne me feras aucun mal ! assura Laura avec un petit sourire, gagnant un regard écarquillé de son oncle qui l'attira dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Bon, d'accord… actuellement, tu m'étouffes mais…

— La ferme, Laura ! sourit son père doucement. Laisse-le se calmer.

— Peter… peut-être qu'il serait mieux que tu sortes et ne voies pas la fin.

— Non ! Je veux… je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait… je veux…

— Tu n'as rien fait ! Leur Peter est différent du nôtre, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça en ayant toute ta tête ! »

Peter déglutit en hochant la tête, décrispant ses bras qui enlaçaient Laura alors qu'elle posait sa tête brune sur son épaule, se laissant câliner par son oncle. Elle se doutait que Peter allait se montrer surprotecteur mais espérait qu'il n'allait pas finir paranoïaque.

Sa mère se repositionna dans son fauteuil et remit la vidéo sur lecture, regardant comment Stiles relevait une main pour énumérer tout ce qui ne se passerait pas… une moue attristée se forma sur ses lèvres quand il leva le doigt et énonça le fait que leur accouplement ne se produirait pas, il s'interrompit un long moment alors qu'il baissait les mains et les yeux, déglutissant avec difficulté avant de se redresser pour fixer la caméra.

« Derek… je t'aime, je veux que tu saches que tu nous manques à tous… tous les loups nous manquent… Même Jackson et Peter ! gloussa-t-il en essuyant une larme. Vous manquez même à Chris ! rit-il. Demain, Ryan va me conduire pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaires. Il a eu sa journée au bureau du shérif… Vu le bon comportement de l'agent Perish, ils ne peuvent rien lui refuser ! informa-t-il avec un sourire. Bref, ça veut dire aussi que… ce sera ma dernière vidéo… ce sera la dernière fois que je te parlerais des choses que tu devrais connaître… Derek… qu'on réussisse ou pas… je veux que tu saches qu'on aura vraiment tout essayé et qu'on partira sans aucun regret… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de quelque chose… la seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser, si cela réussit, c'est à ta famille et à toi… Au revoir, bébé… »

Sur ces derniers mots, la vidéo se coupa, plongeant le bureau dans un silence profond alors que plusieurs personnes quittaient la pièce sans attendre l'ordre de l'Alpha, tous conscients qu'ils devraient garder pour eux ce qu'ils avaient appris du journal de Stiles ou prendre le risque que leur Alpha ne leur retire les informations de la tête. Talia les regarda partir tout en sentant que James s'appuyait contre le classeur à dossiers derrière elle et que Laura s'asseyait face à elle dans un des lourds fauteuils en cuir qui accueillaient normalement les invités.

La porte se ferma sur Ian dont les yeux marron foncé semblaient dérangés, comme tracassés par les vidéos. L'Alpha savait qu'aucun membre de sa meute n'allait mentionner ce qu'ils avaient vu à Derek, attendant son aval pour en parler librement, et ses parents en discuteraient seulement dans leur chambre comme son frère et sa belle-sœur.

« Maman ? demanda Laura en se penchant en avant, s'équilibrant en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Que vas-tu faire de ça ?

— Je pensais en faire une copie et en envoyer une à Chris Argent…

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'écria la jeune adulte.

— Il doit être mis au courant… il a fait partie de la meute de mon fils, sa fille et lui… je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être pour Allison… mais je pense qu'il devrait être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Mais s'il essaie de changer le passé, à son tour ? questionna James en frottant les lèvres de l'index. S'il décide de sauver sa sœur ?

— Il n'en a pas le pouvoir. A ce que j'ai pu comprendre de ce qu'a dit Stiles, même Alan n'était pas assez fort pour le faire, je doute que le premier quidam qui passe puisse invoquer un dieu de cette envergure.

— Talia, le dieu qui était face à nous s'appelait Chaos… pas Chronos.

— Encore mieux, je suis sûre que Chris Argent est un homme sensé… j'ai confiance dans le jugement de Stiles.

— Alors fait-le », encouragea James.

L'adulte se tourna vers l'armoire près de lui, ouvrant un placard pour découvrir un petit paquet de clé USB neuves qu'ils gardaient en guise de stockage, même si bien souvent, les enfants s'en servaient pour y mettre leurs films, leurs musiques et bien d'autres choses encore. James tendit une clé à Talia qui lui sourit avant de commencer à transférer les photos et vidéos, attrapant une enveloppe matelassée et une des cartes de remerciement à leur nom que Cora lui avait offert à l'occasion d'une fête des mères, le cadeau avait à l'origine fait partie d'un lot de fournitures de bureau fait par l'école, comprenant les cartes de visite et un papier à lettres personnalisé.

Talia sourit en regardant la petite patte de loup sur le coin intérieur droit de la carte, posant son pouce dessus avant de prendre son stylos et de commencer à écrire, jetant parfois un œil sur son écran pour voir où en était la progression de la copie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas noter ? demanda Laura, la curiosité se lisant sur son visage.

— Tout simplement que cette clé vient de l'homme qui a blessé sa sœur… sa rancune va le faire regarder tout ça pour mieux comprendre comment était Stiles. Et donc, il connaîtra les mêmes choses que nous. »

L'Alpha signa avec un rictus sous l'ébrouement de rire de son mari et sa fille avant de retirer la seconde clé USB et de la glisser dans la petite enveloppe avec la carte. Elle hésita à indiquer l'adresse qu'elle avait obtenue d'un de ses contacts et préféra attraper son téléphone, ne désirant pas que le chasseur ne se sente en danger lui ou sa famille si un Alpha venait à envoyer quelque chose à son adresse personnelle.

Talia rechercha dans son téléphone le numéro appelé précédemment et le recomposa, appuyant son coude contre son bureau. Elle regarda sa fille se lever pour refaire le tour du meuble de sa mère et elle se décala un peu quand elle la vit cliquer la souris sur les photos qu'ils n'avaient pas vues entièrement.

« Argent, je vous écoute.

— Chris Argent, ici Talia Hale.

— Que voulez vous, Alpha Hale ?

— Nous avons retrouvé quelque chose appartenant à cet homme dans notre propriété… je pense que vous devriez le voir aussi…

— Je suis déjà reparti… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Des photos… vidéos aussi… puis-je vous l'envoyer ? »

Talia sentit sa respiration faire un petit sursaut audible quand elle vit une des photos qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, celle de son fils dans sa forme de loup, assis sur les reins de son compagnon, le plaquant au sol et dans la boue. Les deux riaient, même si pour Derek, on ne pouvait le deviner qu'en voyant sa gueule largement ouverte et son air joueur.

« Alpha Hale ?

— Oui… oui, je suis toujours là.

— Vous allez… bien ? demanda presque malgré lui le chasseur.

— Oh Dieu ! » souffla-t-elle.

La suivante montrait Derek et ce jeune homme brun, Scott, tous deux dans une version Bêta alors qu'ils couraient vers Stiles et Allison. Les deux humains riaient aux larmes, se tenant le côté et la main pour mieux se maintenir. Talia ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais les deux sceaux vidés qui se trouvaient dans la clairière et les deux loups semblant très humides lui suggéraient une réponse plausible.

« Il faut vraiment que vous voyez ceci, monsieur Argent.

— Très bien… mais pas chez moi… j'ai une boite postale à Albuquerque. La boite 175b de la poste centrale d'Albuquerque… envoyez-moi ça à cette boite, j'irai la chercher dès que possible.

— Monsieur Argent… je vous fais confiance pour garder ce que vous verrez pour vous. Ne chassez personne qui se trouverait sur les vidéos, ce sont des enfants… encore des humains.

— D'accord ! fit-il avec un temps d'arrêt.

— Bien. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Talia raccrocha avant de repousser doucement sa fille qui s'amusait à mi-voix à décrire ce qu'elle voyait ou qui elle pouvait reconnaître. Laura était arrivée à une image qui amena un sourire amusé aux lèvres de sa mère. Visiblement, la photo avait été prise en secret, peut-être par Stiles. On pouvait voir le dos d'un officier, sûrement le père de Stiles, les coudes sur la table et le dos droit face à un Derek assez mal à l'aise, les épaules arrondies et une grimace penaude aux lèvres. Si son fils avait été dans sa forme de loup, les oreilles auraient été basses et sa queue glissée entre ses jambes. La suivante devait être la suite, étant donné que le père de Stiles – c'était bel et bien l'adjoint Stilinski dont ils voyaient le dos – s'était retourné vers celui qui prenait les photos, la bouche ouverte comme pour parler, mais on pouvait voir Derek fixer aussi Stiles par-dessus l'appareil photo avec une main au niveau de son cou et une mimique qui semblait dire « c'est mort ». La troisième paraissait avoir été prise par une autre personne, étant donné que Stiles semblait être puni dans un coin de la pièce, assis sur un tabouret sous l'index tendu du Shérif alors que Derek souriait de toutes ses dents derrière sa main.

Talia remarqua un petit sourire sur les lèvres du shérif, amusé par les grimaces outrées de son fils. Manifestement, cela s'était déroulé durant l'entretien parental que John Stilinski avait fait passer à son fils.

« Que faisons nous, pour Derek ? demanda soudainement James.

— Pour ? s'interrogea Laura.

— Il va vouloir savoir… savoir ce qu'on a vu, il va sentir que les autres ont été perturbés par ce qu'ils ont découvert… Même s'il n'est pas bien actuellement, cela va l'intriguer…

— Nous allons garder cette clé hors de sa portée mais…

— Maman ! s'écria son aînée en la fixant. Il a le droit de savoir ! C'était son compagnon !

— Mais ! insista Talia en la regardant avec un œil rouge. Quand Derek ira mieux, nous lui fournirons la clé, sans le journal.

— Pourquoi sans le journal ? demanda Laura.

— Tu veux vraiment qu'il assiste à ça ? Juste après s'être remis ? questionna James.

— Non… mais il a le droit de savoir que… Stiles l'aimait.

— Il le saura… je vais enregistrer le dernier message… filtrer ce qu'il n'est pas prêt à entendre et le lui faire écouter tout de suite. »

Laura et James la regardèrent sortir un magnétophone de son bureau et rouvrir le dossier « mon enfer » de la clé. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot en la voyant réécouter une seconde fois la vidéo, ni en la voyant filtrer son enregistrement, rendant un message plutôt encourageant envers Derek.

Talia espérait que cela ferait bouger son fils dans la bonne direction, qu'il puisse se reprendre en main.

.

.

Derek était allongé de tout son long sur la courtepointe bleu nuit de son lit, écoutant d'une oreille la musique qui sortait de sa chaîne hi-fi dans le coin gauche de la pièce, près de son bureau, sans pour autant comprendre ce qui était diffusé. Son esprit était concentré sur la chemise à carreaux entre ses mains qui se crispaient parfois sur le tissu comme les griffes d'un chat et sur l'odeur du tee-shirt qu'il avait enfilé. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de sentir l'odeur de celui que son instinct avait désigné comme son compagnon, mêlée à la sienne. Comme si cela lui engourdissait les sens et l'empêchait de réfléchir.

C'était le gros problème du jeune homme depuis cette nuit fatidique. Il réfléchissait trop, son esprit n'était jamais au repos, l'empêchant bien souvent de dormir la nuit. Il pensait trop à ce qui aurait pu arriver, si Genim n'avait pas été là, s'il n'avait pas sauvé sa famille. Il aurait tout perdu. Sa mère, son père, son petit frère, ses grands-parents… tous les autres membres de sa famille qui avaient été piégés dans l'incendie et cela aurait été de sa faute.

Sa mère avait beau essayer de lui expliquer que ce que Kate avait tenté de faire n'avait rien à voir avec lui, Derek savait que c'était faux. S'il n'avait pas été envoûté par le sexe et la voix sucrée de Kate, par ce besoin de se lier… de se fier à quelqu'un après la perte de Paige, il aurait gardé les secrets de sa famille.

Un geignement lui échappa malgré lui avant qu'il ne se tourne sur le côté, relevant ses jambes vêtues de son survêtement scolaire gris vers son torse avant d'enfouir son visage dans la chemise écossaise entre ses mains. Le tissu n'était pas doux, mais était chaud et sentait tellement bon qu'il se fichait pour le moment d'agir comme un bébé avec son doudou. Cette odeur le rassurait et le calmait, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait, tout ce qui importait pour lui à cet instant… était de retrouver l'odeur de cet homme, de Genim.

Un cognement discret contre sa porte le fit se redresser et enfouir la chemise sous son coussin d'un geste rapide et puéril qui le fit rougir. Il se comportait comme une gamine de huit ans depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, qu'il avait senti ses lèvres contre les siennes… si douces et chaudes…

« O…Oui ? » répondit-il en se secouant légèrement, sentant ses oreilles et sa nuque rougir violemment malgré lui.

Sa mère entra avec un doux sourire, le fixant avec cet air maternel qui donnait à Derek l'impression de redevenir un chiot presque à chaque fois. Quand elle le regardait comme ça, il voulait juste blottir contre elle et ne plus jamais la quitter… il avait failli la perdre… par sa propre faute.

« Derek… ça va ?

— Bien… qu'est… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il en relevant l'épaule de son tee-shirt plus haut sur son cou.

Il ne savait pas quelle carrure avait vraiment Genim, ou même si c'était un des tee-shirts de son autre lui, mais le tissu avait été déformé au niveau des épaules, le rendant trop grand pour sa silhouette adolescente. Sa mère s'installa près de lui sur le lit, l'attirant à elle d'un geste doux en le laissant blottir son visage dans son cou pour une rapide inspiration qui le fit soupirer de bien-être.

« Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? demanda Talia doucement en le regardant, le visage penché légèrement couvert par ses cheveux bruns.

— C'est… son odeur me calme… Elle m'empêche de trop penser… à ce qui aurait pu se passer…

— Derek, rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est de ta faute, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle en le fixant. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce que Kate Argent préparait.

— Oui mais… si je m'étais méfié… si…

— Derek. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être tombé sous son charme… tu n'es pas le premier à t'être fait berner par un joli visage… tu m'entends. »

Talia vit son fils hocher la tête pour la satisfaire, mais son odeur et le langage de son corps dévoilaient son mal-être. Ils allaient devoir se montrer persuasifs pour qu'il puisse réellement se pardonner… peut-être avec un coup de pouce de Stiles avec ce message.

« Bien… Derek, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et à te faire écouter, tu veux bien ?

— Sur quoi ? demanda-t-il en se redressant pour mieux la fixer.

— De ce que nous avons trouvé sur cette clé. »

Les yeux verts de Derek étincelèrent rapidement de ce beau bleu qu'il possédait depuis la mort de son ancienne petite amie avant qu'il ne se calme, affichant un visage neutre qui la surprenait toujours. Son fils grandissait vite et apprenait à dissimuler ses sentiments d'une façon défensive qui la chagrinait, surtout quand il le faisait avec sa propre famille.

« Derek, tu n'as pas à me cacher tes émotions… je voudrais les connaître.

— Je… je sais mais…

— Ce n'est pas grave… donc, cette clé… nous y avons découvert plusieurs choses, dont un dossier que tu ne verras jamais.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec une voix rauque emplie de peine.

— Car c'était une torture pour nous de l'écouter… et cela risque trop de te bouleverser… Si tu doutes de mes propos, regarde Ian et Peter dans les prochains jours, d'accord ? Ne les questionne pas, ils ont ordre de ne rien révéler, mais observe leur comportement.

— D'accord ! accepta Derek avec un hochement de tête.

— Dans d'autres dossiers… continua Talia avec une voix douce. Nous avons découvert des photos et des vidéos… de ce qui aurait été ton avenir… et ta meute. »

Derek déglutit, ne sachant comment réagir à cette annonce. Il savait très bien que si sa famille avait disparu dans le feu, Laura aurait sûrement été le prochain Alpha… et s'il avait eu sa propre meute, cela était dû au fait que soit sa sœur mourait et le laissait seul, soit il tuait un autre Alpha pour prendre son pouvoir. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment accepter le fait qu'une autre meute puisse remplacer sa famille, même en sachant que son compagnon en faisait aussi partie.

« Derek ? » appela sa mère en lui posant une main sous le menton pour lui relever la tête, le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Ces photos et ces vidéos… tu ne les verras pas pour le moment.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu n'es pas prêt à faire face à ça… par contre, j'ai un message pour toi.

— De qui ? questionna-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

— De Genim.

— Quoi ? » s'étonna Derek en écarquillant les yeux, sentant comme une décharge d'adrénaline parcourir son corps. « Un message de…

— Oui… Derek, il faisait partie de ce dossier qui restera confidentiel. J'ai filtré le message, retiré certains renseignements qui étaient trop… malgré tout, je pense que son message pourrait t'aider.

— A quoi ? M'aider à quoi ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa mère sortir le magnétophone de sa poche.

— A te pardonner… et à aller mieux. »

Derek serra les dents à ces mots, détournant le regard de sa mère et Alpha. Il refusait de se pardonner. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé était de sa faute et pas celle d'un autre, il ne pouvait accuser personne d'autre que sa propre crédulité.

Talia soupira doucement en voyant la tête butée de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas encore se pardonner et elle espérait que le message de Stiles pourrait changer quelque chose chez lui. Sans attendre son accord, elle appuya sur le bouton lecture, lançant l'enregistrement qui grésilla un peu, attirant le regard de Derek sur lui avant que l'émissaire ne parle.

« Hé, bébé ! … »

Derek frissonna en entendant la voix de Genim, ses bras nus se recouvrant de chair de poule. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'appeler son compagnon ou pas, étant donné ce qu'avait dit le dieu à sa mort.

« Je crois qu'on peut le faire… Je sais que je suis prêt… Je sais… que tu seras sûrement différent… non, tu seras vraiment différent. Tu auras l'amour de ta famille, tu seras avec ta meute d'origine… »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en percevant les tremblements dans la voix de Genim et malgré lui, il se rapprocha doucement de sa mère qui posa une main sur l'une des siennes avant de la lui caresser délicatement du pouce.

« Derek… je t'aime, je veux que tu saches que tu nous manques à tous… qu'on réussisse ou pas… je veux que tu saches qu'on aura vraiment tout essayé et qu'on partira sans aucun regret… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de quelque chose… la seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser, si cela réussit, c'est à ta famille et à toi… Au revoir, bébé… »

Les minutes qui suivirent les derniers mots furent lourdes, Talia observant du coin de l'œil la réaction de son fils qui fixait sans bouger le magnétophone. Le jeune homme leva une main pour la passer sur sa joue et son nez, son geste habituel quand il essayait de retenir ses larmes et sa mère comprit que c'était le moment pour elle de laisser l'adolescent seul. Talia se releva en tenant l'appareil avant qu'une main ne le retienne.

« Puis-je… puis-je le garder quelque temps… je voudrais réentendre… le message, s'il te plaît.

— Bien sûr ! souffla-t-elle en lui laissant le magnétophone.

— Merci, chuchota-t-il en tenant le boitier entre ses mains tremblantes.

— Derek ? appela Talia alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

— Oui ?

— Je pense… qu'il voudrait que tu ailles mieux, tu sais ? Il a laissé un message à Peter, quand il…

— Lequel ? coupa Derek en la fixant, les yeux soupçonneusement brillants.

— Il voulait que tu souries, Derek. Il a fait jurer à Peter de te protéger… il n'a jamais pensé à autre chose qu'à ça. »

Derek baissa les yeux vers son lit, songeant à tout ça en serrant le magnétophone dans sa main sans le casser. Il revoyait Genim se poster devant lui face à Kate, même s'il était déjà blessé, il entendait une nouvelle fois sa voix ordonner à son ancienne maîtresse de ne pas lui parler… Il n'avait désiré qu'une chose, le protéger.

« Maman ? appela-t-il doucement sans lever la tête, la regardant.

— Oui ? répondit-elle en se retournant, la porte déjà entrouverte.

— Quand pourrai-je… voir ce qu'il reste sur cette clé ?

— Quand tu iras mieux, Derek… je te le promets.

— Merci. »

Avec un doux sourire, sa mère ferma la porte derrière elle, le laissant seul avec le magnétophone. Derek s'effondra sur son lit, tirant la chemise de sous son oreiller pour la poser sur sa poitrine alors qu'il fixait l'appareil qui venait de se rembobiner, prêt à refaire écouter le message de celui qui les avait tous sauvés…

Derek ferma les yeux et appuya sur le bouton lecture.

« Hé, bébé ! »

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, nous voici donc pour les explications et notes pour le chapitre précédent :
> 
> \- Le monde original de Adulte!Stiles a été détruit avec son départ. Il ne reste rien pour lui, on ne peut rien voir, Chaos a détruit la dimension quand l'émissaire est parti, il avait absorbé aussi Allison, Chris, Lydia, Danny, Melissa et l'Agent Parish afin qu'"ils ne souffrent pas" dans la destruction. Oui, c'est un faux gentil en fait.
> 
> \- Stiles a bien retrouvé son Derek en Chaos. Je dirais que le Dieu leur a fait comme une petite maison en lui afin de tous les réunir, il est gentil comme ça. Pas de combat, pas de violence, pas de jalousie, juste ceux qui se sont sacrifié et l'ont fait honorablement et leur "cause".
> 
> \- Au démarrage, je voulais qu'un loup noir vient chercher Stiles avec Chaos, le loup étant Derek, pour montrer à Stiles que Chaos a réalisé sa promesse d'aller chercher Derek au Purgatoire. J'ai repoussé ça pour la simple raison que Jeune!Derek et les Hales étaient là, et même si Adulte!Derek le savait, il aurait eu mal à voir sa famille en vie. Ce qui fait donc que Derek attendait bien son Stiles en lui.
> 
> \- Je peux dire de suite que Kate Argent et Gérard Argent vont être évoqué assez rapidement dans le prochain chapitre, c'est un POV externe à Derek dans l'épilogue et il n'en sait pas vraiment plus que ça (que moi XD). Il sait ce que sa mère a dit, il imagine ce qu'il s'est passé mais ne sait pas la réalité.
> 
> \- Oui, les "autres" sont tous là dans le dernier chapitre. Vous retrouverez Stiles, Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Lydia de visu, les autres "adultes" non, ils seront évoqués mais pas rencontrés réellement.
> 
> \- Oui, c'est une fin heureuse, je vous le promet.
> 
> .
> 
> L'épilogue sera publié dans deux semaines. ;)


	6. Epilogue

.

Beacon Hills, sept ans plus tard…

Derek Hale venait de vider le dernier carton de déménagement qui encombrait le placard de son loft. Après avoir emménagé, il y a près de six mois, il s'était décidé à clôturer cette partie pour enfin voir « devant lui ».

L'installation dans le loft de Derek avait été une décision difficile à expliquer à sa famille, sa mère préférant le garder « sous contrôle » à chaque instant par crainte qu'il ne rechute et recommence à céder à ses instincts.

Derek grimaça en repensant aux années qui s'étaient écoulées, restant debout face au placard qui semblait bien vide désormais, comme s'il était en attente d'un arrivage de cartons appartenant à une autre personne et se plongea un peu dans ses souvenirs.

Après l'incendie, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à la perte de son « compagnon » alors qu'il savait qu'un autre Genim était déjà né, contrariant ses instincts qui étaient devenus plus sauvages, lui imposant de le retrouver afin de le garder en sécurité. Derek avait d'ailleurs eu plusieurs fois des affrontements avec sa mère – et les répercussions que cela engendrait – alors qu'elle lui refusait l'accès à cette clé USB qu'il n'avait, à ce moment-là, toujours pas vu.

Il estimait aller mieux et savoir que sa mère dissimulait cette partie de son compagnon l'énervait au plus haut point.

Derek avait repris difficilement les cours, abandonnant le basket, s'isolant un peu de ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas le problème avant de soupirer en le surnommant « lunatique », l'ironie de l'appellation leur échappant tandis que Derek ricanait parfois dans son coin. Peu de temps avant ses examens de fin d'année, alors qu'il se baladait avec son oncle Peter, à l'origine venu chercher quelque chose pour son fils, une petite odeur familière l'avait frôlé dans un des magasins de la ville. Derek avait laissé Peter à ses recherches et s'était dirigé vers la section librairie de la boutique, tombant sur deux silhouettes inconnues qui se chamaillaient à grand renfort de voix aigües et de coups de coude.

Le Bêta n'avait pas compris immédiatement, ne les reconnaissant pas. Il avait observé avec amusement le petit garçon aux cheveux châtain hirsutes expliquer avec un ton de voix agacé à son ami aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés que « non, Marvel et DC n'étaient pas la même chose et que même si Ironman était très impressionnant, Batman le battait avec facilité car – toujours selon le gosse – rien ne pourrait battre la batmobile, même pas le costume d'Ironman. »

Derek avait ricané, attirant sur lui le grand regard marron affolé de celui qui se faisait pratiquement houspiller par son ami et l'espace d'un instant, Derek fut tenté de le sauver, un petit écho en lui mêlant les traits de son visage à celui de Dylan, son petit frère. Le jeune garçon, âgé d'à peine une douzaine d'années, le fixait avec un air terrifié, semblant ne rien comprendre du monologue enflammé de son camarade qui lui tournait toujours le dos, fixant avec passion le comics qu'il tenait entre ses mains et qu'il agitait doucement au gré de ses explications. La fine silhouette était vêtue d'un short en jean bleu et d'un tee-shirt vert foncé à l'inverse de son ami qui portait un short beige et un haut noir. Derek avait souri avec amusement au gosse qui le fixait avec des yeux de plus en plus suppliant avant que Peter ne l'appelle pour partir, ne regardant même pas les deux petits humains qui s'éloignèrent en courant, laissant tomber les comics pour rattraper deux femmes qui quittaient la boutique.

Ce qui stoppa Derek, ce fut l'odeur qui suivit le jeune fan de Batman, tellement différente de celle qu'il avait eu l'habitude de sentir, quelques mois auparavant, cette odeur qui avait été mêlée à la sienne et qui flottait vers lui comme un chemin à prendre, différente, pure et douce. Il avait alors compris que son futur compagnon venait de refaire surface dans sa vie, même si le jeune homme ne pouvait pas l'avoir maintenant.

Peter l'avait vu se figer avec les yeux mi-clos, presque envoûté par l'odeur, avant de lever un sourcil et de renifler doucement pour savoir ce qui avait interloqué son neveu, découvrant cette même odeur qui semblait suivre Derek dans la maison les premiers jours après le feu. Les deux Bêtas s'étaient alors retrouvés sur le parking à regarder la jeep bleue partir au loin, deux enfants assis sur la banquette arrière, déjà familiers et pourtant encore inconnus des Hale.

Cette brève rencontre fut pourtant, selon les siens, le premier pas vers la réhabilitation de Derek. Plus calme depuis qu'il avait croisé le jeune garçon, comprenant qu'il devait attendre, il avait recherché les différents liens que pouvaient avoir les humains avec les loups – selon l'indication que ce dieu, Chaos, lui avait donnée. Derek s'était battu avec ses instincts qui lui hurlaient de chercher la jeep bleue, quitte à traquer les écoles pour trouver son compagnon afin de l'enfermer avec lui, en sécurité.

Sa mère, en remarquant sa bonne conduite et le retour du calme chez son fils, lui avait conseillé plusieurs manuscrits, le surveillant toujours dans ses recherches pour suivre son évolution mentale. Il avait alors découvert les liens et à sa grande gêne, compris ceux qui l'avaient uni à l'adulte qui les avait sauvés. Ses joues n'avaient pas quitté la couleur rouge pendant quelque temps quand il comprit qu'il s'était accouplé avec cet homme, que son corps et son instinct le plus sauvage avaient décidé de se nouer avec lui pour mieux mélanger leurs odeurs, le faisant entièrement sien.

Quand il eut terminé de rechercher tout ce qu'il pouvait en matière de liens avec les humains, comprenant les propos que le dieu avait tenu vis-à-vis de Genim et lui, Talia avait pensé qu'il était assez stable pour lui donner enfin ce « bout de viande » qu'elle agitait devant son nez pour l'appâter. Cette clé USB qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir et qu'il gardait maintenant en sa possession, même s'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis un long moment.

Derek avait alors vu les photos prises de ce qui aurait été sa meute mais surtout de son couple avec « Stiles » et regardé les vidéos. L'une d'entre elle avait été visionnée plus d'une fois. Derek avait pu voir avec un peu d'amusement mêlé à de la gêne combien Genim (ou Stiles comme il se faisait appeler dans les vidéo) semblait être hypnotisé par sa bouche. Il se stoppait parfois complètement de parler pour fixer ses lèvres entrouvertes, pendant de longues secondes avant de se secouer et recommencer son discourt avant que son « lui » adulte ne sourit ou parle, faisant Stiles reproduire les mêmes actions.

Derek cligna des yeux et revint à lui avant de se déplacer vers le salon, passant par l'imposante arche de pierres pour arriver dans la pièce principale quand il se cogna le genou contre sa table basse, jurant entre ses dents contre Cora qui devait l'avoir déplacée exprès. Se massant la rotule d'une main, il souleva le lourd meuble de bois et de fer de l'autre, usant de sa force de loup-garou pour la replacer à son emplacement d'origine, entre son large canapé confortable et sa bibliothèque posée contre le mur de droite et perpendiculaire à la télévision, près de la baie vitrée.

Le jeune homme aimait son loft et les travaux qu'il avait demandé de faire à Colton, même s'il avait payé son cousin et son équipe avec l'argent qu'il avait économisé depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler en tant que Paramedic, ou « vulgairement parlant » infirmier/ambulancier à Brooklyn.

Derek s'effondra sur son canapé, soupirant doucement de bien-être en sentant le doux tissu noir pratiquement épouser son corps pour le bercer. Il regarda avec des yeux las sa large pièce à vivre, heureux comme il l'avait rarement été avant de revenir à Beacon Hills.

Partir pour New York rejoindre Laura n'avait pas été une décision de Derek, mais de sa mère. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après ce qu'il avait presque fait. Le beau brun se passa la main sur les yeux avec une moue à la fois amusée et dépitée en se souvenant du peu de contrôle qu'il avait eu ce jour-là.

Cela s'était déroulé un matin de mai. En compagnie de Peter, Derek s'était dirigé vers le parc non loin de la réserve pour courir le long de la piste autour du lac, changeant pour une fois de leurs habitudes boisées. Tout se passait bien, les deux jeunes hommes bavardaient ensemble malgré leur course quand un ballon vint heurter le torse de Peter avant de rebondir vers Derek qui l'attrapa promptement. Une voix chuchota un « Oh, merde… » avant de hurler des « Désolé, monsieur ! » qui suivaient un rythme rapide alors que le jeune garçon arrivait en courant, le rouge aux joues et les épaules recroquevillées en entendant une voix adulte crier un « Stiles ! » qui figea les deux loups-garous.

Cela n'aurait pas pu tomber à un pire moment, songea Derek avec un ricanement embarrassé face à son comportement à ce moment-là. Il se souvenait s'être figé avec le ballon entre les mains, observant sans esquisser le moindre mouvement la silhouette masculine courir vers eux. Ses instincts étaient éveillés, comme en attente et si Derek possédait cette forme de loup qu'il avait vu en photo, il aurait eu les oreilles droites et la queue raide, comme un animal pressentant une chasse importante.

Le jeune garçon s'était excusé auprès de Peter qui lui avait souri gentiment, regardant au loin vers le nouveau shérif Stilinski qui secouait la tête d'un air accablé face à la maladresse de son fils. Le regard ambre s'était déporté ensuite vers Derek et le temps s'était figé.

Le jeune paramedic se releva de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers la cuisine, ouvrant un placard pour attraper un verre et reparti vers le frigidaire, regardant l'une des images imprimées qu'il avait sorti de la clé USB, l'une de ses photos préférées. On pouvait le voir enlacer Stiles, le jeune homme était vêtu d'une chemise écossaise dont les manches étaient relevées et un tee-shirt noir dessous, visible par le bas de sa chemise un peu relevée. « Ce » Derek avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, frottant le nez contre son cou et la marque d'accouplement alors que son compagnon riait aux éclats. Derek ne pouvait ignorer le large sourire qu'il distinguer sur « son » visage.

Quand Derek l'avait imprimée, il n'avait jamais voulu la retirer ensuite de son bureau, de sa chambre dans l'appartement de Laura à Brooklyn ou maintenant, paradant sur son frigidaire. Il y tenait même s'il était conscient que ce n'était pas « eux ».

Derek sortit la brique de lait du meuble pour s'en servir un verre, avant de la replacer, fermant la porte d'un revers de main un peu las.

A l'heure actuelle, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre la rencontre de leurs regards et le moment où Peter l'avait déposé, haletant et ensanglanté dans le bureau de sa mère. Son oncle préféré était dans le même état et de ce qu'il avait pu raconter en le maintenant au sol, Derek avait perdu le contrôle.

Ils avaient pu retracer ce qu'il s'était passé après que Peter ait été soulagé de sa position où il bloquait son neveu par le père du jeune homme et son grand-père, les deux adultes maintenant un Derek un peu sauvage et au dur regard bleu contre un fauteuil tandis que le Bêta expliquait à son Alpha la scène. L'enfant s'était tenu près de Peter, plus que de Derek, ce qui l'avait probablement sauvé à ce moment-là. Il s'était approché pour s'excuser de les avoir heurtés avec son ballon avant de tourner les talons avec celui-ci une fois que Peter l'avait attrapé des mains de son neveu quand Stiles avait regardé Derek dans les yeux.

Tous les jeunes membres humains d'une meute savaient qu'il ne fallait pas fuir un prédateur, jamais tourner le dos au loup après un contact visuel direct car il pouvait considérer ça comme une invitation à le pourchasser… c'était ce qu'il avait failli se passer. L'instinct déjà fragilisé de Derek avait provoqué cette envie chez lui, obligeant son oncle à le maintenir fermement contre lui, les mains dans le dos, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ne parte dans le véhicule de police avec son père.

Derek s'était alors déchaîné contre Peter, le rendant responsable du fait que sa proie lui avait échappé, que son compagnon l'avait quitté une nouvelle fois. Les deux loups-garous pouvaient s'estimer heureux de ne pas se trouver à proximité de la foule, Peter ayant eu l'intelligence de les éloigner des pistes pour les enfoncer rapidement dans la réserve quand Derek l'avait attaqué durement, ses crocs et ses griffes plongeant dans les épaules de l'adulte qui le tirait toujours vers la maison et l'Alpha qui pourrait contrôler le jeune homme.

Il soupira en rinçant rapidement son verre pour le laisser ensuite s'égoutter. La décision de le faire partir à New York, avec Laura, avait été prudente, il le savait, mais cela n'avait en rien apaisé ses sens déjà bouleversés. Beacon Hills et Brooklyn étaient totalement différents, de mentalité différente aussi et pour une fois, Derek était passé de prédateur à proie face aux regards affamés que les hommes et les femmes portaient sur sa personne quand il avait emménagé avec sa soeur.

Derek avait rapidement dû mettre les points sur les « i » en expliquant qu'il voulait déjà quelqu'un mais cela n'avait pas empêché plus d'une personne de lui laisser son numéro, au cas où il voudrait s'amuser en attendant. Même si la proposition aurait pu avoir son charme à une époque où sa libido était en furie, le fait de toucher un autre que son compagnon le dégoûtait, amusant malgré elle Laura en voyant le visage pincé de son frère quand une de ses amies lui chuchoter combien il pouvait être sexy, sans se douter que le jeune homme pouvait tout entendre.

Peu de temps après son emménagement avec Laura, ils avaient entendu parler aux informations d'un accident qui avait coûté la vie à deux personnes, la voiture s'échouant dans un ravin avant d'exploser. Le véhicule avait été identifié comme étant celui de Gérard Argent et les deux corps retrouvés comme ceux du patriarche Argent et de sa fille handicapée moteur, Kate. Laura avait appelé sa mère pour l'informer de ces nouvelles alors que Derek restait figé face à la télévision, regardant sans y croire les photos affichées à l'écran tandis que le présentateur du journal mentionnait une enquête suite à cet accident.

La nouvelle fut malgré tout un soulagement pour Derek qui avait toujours craint le retour de Kate Argent pour finir le travail avec sa famille. Le jeune Bêta put se plonger dans la vie new-yorkaise et ses études.

Ce fut à Brooklyn que Derek comprit quel métier, il désirait réellement faire. L'appartement de Laura étant proche de la caserne des pompiers, Derek avait été réveillé à de nombreuses reprises en entendant la sirène retentir, même si sa sœur lui assurait qu'il finirait par s'y habituer. L'alerte de la caserne n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, mais plutôt l'incendie qu'elle lui rappelait.

Laura avait demandé à un de ses amis en relation avec la caserne si son frère pouvait venir visiter, expliquant à demi-mot le début d'incendie qui aurait pu être fatal, il y avait deux ans. Le Chef Moore avait alors accueilli Derek avec un regard gris direct, le visage neutre alors qu'il racontait au jeune homme qu'il avait également vécu la même chose adolescent, perdant son père et son petit frère dans un incendie, le laissant seul avec sa mère – alors au travail – et sa sœur de cinq ans que le jeune adolescent de quinze ans avait pu attraper avant de fuir le feu. L'officier avait offert à Derek un tour de la caserne, lui montrant les camions, les différents engins exploitables, les lances, les haches et tout le matériel à leur disposition pour sauver des vies.

Ce fut cette particularité dans son discours qui intéressa le plus Derek. Il ne combattrait pas un feu, ne s'en sentant pas capable… mais sauver des vies. Il voulait sauver les vies de personnes en danger, il pouvait le faire, même en étant un loup-garou, Ian était bien infirmier au Memorial Hospital de Beacon Hills.

Le Chef Moore avait donc vu partir un jeune homme pensif mais qui se tenait déjà plus droit que lors de son arrivée, avec en poche une documentation sur les premiers soins à effectuer en cas d'accident et surtout, les dates éventuelles pour se présenter aux examens en vu d'exercer un de ces métiers.

Derek s'était entretenu avec sa sœur au préalable, l'avis de Laura comptait toujours énormément pour lui. La jeune femme avait été plus qu'impressionnée par cette envie de carrière et l'avait encouragé à le dire à sa mère, puis à se lancer. Le jeune homme avait alors appelé sa mère, lui chuchotant cette envie d'une voix un peu timide, déclenchant une douce moquerie chez Laura qui le collait pour mieux entendre et les chauds encouragements de Talia qui lui promit d'envoyer l'argent nécessaire à ses besoins.

Il s'était alors dirigé vers cet avenir, passant son permis dans l'état de New York, continuant ses études en vu d'obtenir son diplôme d'Histoire tout en s'engageant dans des cours du soir pour passer un diplôme d'infirmier. Derek avait vingt-deux ans et possédait maintenant deux diplômes universitaires qui pouvaient lui offrir deux carrières différentes. L'un pouvait l'amener à enseigner l'Histoire s'il le désirait, l'autre lui ouvrait la voie vers ce qu'il avait décidé de faire, sauver des vies.

Toujours posté à New York avec sa sœur, il avait passé ses certificats d'urgences médicales obligatoires avant d'enchaîner sur le certificat d'EMT, un certificat d'aptitude à l'urgence passé en quatorze longues heures à répondre à des questions.

Derek gloussa malgré lui en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée. En dépit de tout ça, jamais son compagnon ne l'avait quitté mentalement, toujours là, telle une petite luciole à attraper quand il le pourrait.

Le jeune homme regarda la ville plus bas, pensant aux nombreuses fois où il était revenu à Beacon Hills et avait dû rester loin de Stiles, car il était toujours trop tôt pour les normes, son compagnon étant trop jeune pour se lier à lui.

Il était revenu une première fois à la mort de Claudie Stilinski, la mère de Stiles, furieux contre Talia de ne pas avoir proposé la morsure à la mère de son compagnon, avant de comprendre que la morsure ne pouvait pas tout guérir. Derek apprit que la morsure d'un Alpha ne pouvait pas soigner les maladies graves comme les tumeurs, ou encore un écrasement de la colonne vertébrale. Certaines choses leur étaient impossibles à contrôler. Derek avait alors assisté à l'enterrement, pleurnichant à mi-voix en voyant son compagnon si affligé, sous la poigne ferme de sa mère. Derek avait pu approcher le shérif et son fils pour les condoléances mais n'avait pu retirer son regard peiné de celui sans vie de Stiles.

Ce fut de lui-même qu'il était reparti à Brooklyn, conscient que l'adolescent de treize ans devait se reconstruire après cette perte. Il s'était lancé dans les études pour oublier un peu ce regard vide qui l'avait fixé quelque temps avant de se déporter vers la tombe de sa mère.

La seconde fois qu'il était revenu dans sa ville natale fut trois ans plus tard pour accueillir dans leur famille Erica Reyes et Isaac Lahey. Il les avait reconnus très facilement, et comprit ce que voulait faire sa mère, unir sa meute à celle qu'avait eu son fils dans le futur. A leur grand étonnement, les deux nouveaux Bêtas s'étaient adaptés assez facilement à leur condition de loup-garou, trouvant leur ancre presque dès la première lune.

Erica fut adoptée par le clan, et même si elle ne vivait pas dans la maison, sa mère Natalia lui accorda beaucoup de liberté une fois que Cora et Christina devinrent très proches de la jeune fille, les deux jeunes femmes prenant sous leur aile cette jeune fille timide qui n'osait alors pas s'avancer seule dans la découverte des changements opérés sur son corps. Derek avait ensuite pu apercevoir la jeune femme des photos, souriant d'un air décidé mais ayant toujours ce regard farouche quand elle le voyait, semblant chercher son approbation.

Isaac eut un changement quasi similaire, même s'il avait été plus proche de Dylan, le petit frère de Derek que de lui. Le blond aux cheveux bouclés et au regard bleu ciel tranchait violemment avec la famille de bruns qu'étaient les Hale, tout comme Erica, mais sa douceur lui avait permis de s'intégrer très facilement. Sa garde avait été confiée à Talia après qu'elle ait pris le père du jeune homme sur le fait, en train de battre l'adolescent sans regret. L'homme avait signé une décharge et avait disparu de la circulation, s'il était mort ou pas, Isaac ne semblait pas s'en soucier et ne demandait rien à son Alpha. Isaac avait aménagé dans le manoir Hale sans discuter, heureux de se retrouver avec la famille de « son Alpha ».

Derek et Talia furent stupéfaits quand ils comprirent que Isaac et Erica paraissaient toujours demander l'aval du jeune homme pour accepter les ordres de leur Apha, semblant attendre quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient. Plus d'une fois, alors qu'il revenait du travail, son téléphone sonnait et la voix un peu rauque d'Erica ou celle douce et timide d'Isaac lui parlait pendant des heures, l'informant de leurs cours, de leurs amis et surtout, demandant ce que Derek faisait actuellement et s'ils lui manquaient.

Le jeune Bêta acceptait sans peine les excentricités de ses nouveaux frères et sœurs, sans pour autant retirer de son esprit qu'ils avaient un comportement étrange.

Ces excentricités furent même nombreuses après ça, à tel point que la meute originelle des Hale commença à se poser des questions, surtout quand Vernon Boyd arriva à son tour sans s'annoncer. La meute fut surprise et Erica couina avant de lui sauter dessus sans sommation en frottant son visage dans son cou pour déposer son odeur, chose qui amena un rictus aux lèvres du jeune homme stoïque qui demanda presque aussitôt Derek.

Talia dut lui expliquer que son fils était encore à Brooklyn et qu'il n'était pas l'Alpha, Boyd se renfrognant à cette annonce avant qu'elle ne lui propose la morsure. Après Boyd, ce fut Lydia Martin qui tira de la main son petit ami Jackson pour qu'il puisse bénéficier de la morsure, râlant contre Derek de cette lenteur qu'il avait à proposer ou accorder la morsure à son petit ami tandis qu'elle observait d'un air méfiant Peter.

Lors des retours de Derek, ces petits « ajouts » à la meute familiale lui sautaient alors presque immédiatement dessus, le laissant en paix quelques instants, mais revenant souvent à la porte du salon, de la cuisine ou encore de sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il était là. Plus d'une fois, le jeune homme s'était réveillé avec quelques longs cheveux blonds dans la bouche quand Erica dormait sur lui ou encore pris en cuillère par Boyd qui l'enlaçait tandis qu'Isaac dormait en boule contre son torse.

Laura avait pris plus d'une photo compromettante de ces séances de « flaques de câlins » comme elle les appelait et la venue de Jackson la journée suivante rajoutait encore des membres à la mêlée avec Lydia et lui.

Scott McCall vint plus tard dans la meute, vers l'âge de dix-sept ans quand une crise d'asthme manqua de le tuer. Le jeune homme était parti dans les bois en compagnie de son meilleur ami, et avait perdu son inhalateur. Ce fut en le recherchant que la crise était survenue, attirant Talia qui entendait sa respiration difficile et après un accord presque arraché de force par un Stiles en larmes, Scott intégra la meute.

Stiles était humain mais les Hale n'avaient pas peur qu'il les dénonce, lui faisant aveuglément confiance, s'attirant plus d'une fois un regard pensif du jeune Stilinski.

Scott fut le seul à ne pas bénéficier du retour de Derek, le jeune homme se méfiant de ses réactions face à son compagnon maintenant dans la confidence. Le brun à la mâchoire de biais savait qu'il existait, l'appelant au téléphone comme les autres, lui aussi soumis à ce besoin étrange d'être plus proche de Derek. L'adulte avait alors pris un abonnement téléphonique plus important et s'était vu obliger de réaliser un planning pour que chacun puisse l'appeler une fois dans la semaine sous le regard hilare de Laura.

Lorsque le jeune Paramedic avait annoncé alors qu'il allait sur ses vingt-quatre ans qu'il désirait revenir à Beacon Hills pour y exercer son métier, et se rapprocher des siens, tous furent ravis, mais ceux qui s'étaient le plus manifestés furent encore les « chiots » comme les appelait Peter. Derek avait soumis l'idée de chercher ce loft qu'ils avaient vu en image sur la clé USB de l'ancien émissaire, mais ce fut Isaac qui les redirigea aussitôt vers celui-ci sans faire de recherche, à l'instinct, semblait-il.

La requête la plus étrange adressée à Talia fut celle de Chris Argent qui demanda l'accord pour séjourner sur son territoire afin que sa fille se rapproche de « sa famille ». Cette sollicitation les avait stupéfaits, étant donné que les Argent n'avaient aucune famille à Beacon Hills, mais la réaction des chiots fut encore plus étrange. L'accord avait été verbal, le chasseur se tenait bien droit face au manoir Hale sous le regard attentif de Victoria à ses côtés et les sourires d'attente des jeunes loups et humains qui frétillaient d'envie de sauter sur l'homme. Malgré le regard noir que Chris leur lançait parfois, vite contredit par une crispation de ses lèvres qui semblait indiquer un sourire retenu, il avait indiqué que sa fille était déjà à la maison, et Scott avait rapidement disparu dans les bois sous le regard pâle du chasseur, conscient qu'il venait d'envoyer un loup vers son enfant.

Tous semblaient savoir quelque chose que Talia ignorait, même si elle se doutait parfois de ce que c'était, le dieu avait été clair sur le fait que Derek serait récompensé de ses recherches.

Quand elle avait questionné ses jeunes loups, tous avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient eu des rêves, des souvenirs qui venaient parfois s'intégrer à leur mémoire, des souvenirs d'un avenir en famille avec Derek… mais que Stiles semblait être bloqué par quelque chose.

Puis, le loft de Derek fut terminé, amenant le jeune Bêta à revenir près des siens, à s'acclimater à son logement, à cette vie « seul » qui devint peu à peu une vie en groupe quand il se rendit compte que les jeunes loups passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec lui, chez lui, et ce dès la sortie de cours.

Derek fronça les sourcils, songeant à son compagnon qui n'était encore jamais venu chez lui, malgré le fait qu'il avait compris le lien avec ce qu'il était dans leur passé… ou leur futur éventuel. Un puissant émissaire… son compagnon…

Un cognement contre la porte de son loft l'intrigua, sachant que les autres loups devaient être en cours à ce moment de la journée. En se rapprochant, l'odeur de celui qui se trouvait derrière la cloison le figea un instant avant d'accélérer son pas. Derek bondit sur la petite avancée qui menait à la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement, dévorant des yeux la haute silhouette du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Stiles était à la fois identique et sensiblement différent des photos. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, il les avait laissé pousser avant de les couper en une coiffure échevelée comme s'il venait de se lever. Son regard ambre était légèrement inquiet mais aussi franc alors qu'il regardait de haut en bas Derek qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photo chez les Hale ou l'image légèrement fausse de ses « souvenirs », observant sans rien dire mais appréciant le haut bordeaux et le jean moulant qu'il portait. Lui-même était vêtu d'une chemise écossaise dont les manches étaient relevées et un tee-shirt noir dessous, un peu moulant qui fit écarquiller les yeux du bêta en songeant à la photo sur son frigidaire dont Stiles semblait en être issu. Son jean était un peu large, tombant sur sa taille et dévoilant sûrement le haut de son boxer alors que les jambes retombaient sur ses converses noires.

« Je me souviens de tout… », informa le jeune homme en levant le menton d'un air de défi.

Derek le dévorait des yeux, suivant du regard la ligne de grains de beauté qui ponctuait son visage. Il avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit, mais ne réussissait pas à réaliser ce que cela impliquait réellement, inconscient du bruit de pas rapides qui arrivait dans leur direction. Derek regarda sans y croire la main tendue du jeune homme qui leva un sourcil sarcastique dans sa direction, insistant sur sa main offerte entre eux.

« Stiles Stilinski… enfin, je crois que tu me connais aussi sous le nom de Genim, si je me souviens bien… même si tu as interdiction de le dire à voix haute ! chuchota-t-il rapidement en se penchant vers lui. Sinon… je peux entrer ? Depuis le temps que j'attends d'avoir dix-huit ans et venir te voir et omph ! »

Sa voix se coupa alors que le loup-garou l'attirait à lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Derek manqua de couiner en sentant les grandes mains du plus jeune caresser son dos par-dessus son tee-shirt bordeaux pour le calmer, entendant le petit rire étouffé de Stiles alors qu'il essayait de continuer à parler, conscient que Derek reculait peu à peu dans son loft sans refermer la porte derrière eux.

« D'aaaacc… on se câline… ça arrive enfin, Sourwolf… essaie de ne pas m'étouffer quand même ! »

Le petit rire de Stiles masqua le sarcasme, surtout quand Derek frotta son nez où la marque d'accouplement devrait être faite chez lui. Les yeux verts du Paramedic fixaient l'ombre d'une cicatrice de morsure sur la peau de Stiles, comme un rappel de ses dents. La joue du Bêta contre la mâchoire du jeune homme déclencha un frisson chez Stiles mais calma les instincts de Derek autrefois chamboulés avec le contentement de savoir son compagnon entre ses bras.

« Je sais, je suis trop pour toi, tu ne peux pas te remettre de ma vue mais si tu pouvais… bon, d'accord, continue à me câliner à mort, ça marche, je patiente… »

Un rire attira l'attention de Derek vers la porte d'entrée, et il vit Isaac avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en les fixant, tremblant du besoin de leur sauter dessus avec Danny à ses côtés, souriant de toutes ses dents et affichant ses fossettes, Erica tenait la main de Boyd, mais le garçon semblait plutôt la retenir de jaillir sur eux. Jackson affichait un visage dégoûté mais l'éclat de ses yeux démentait cette aversion, l'impatience le faisait avancer d'un pas à chaque fois que Lydia à ses côtés ne le regardait pas. Derek croisa le regard marron chaud de Scott, échangeant un sourire avec son « autre petit frère » quand il vit la main fine d'Allison dans la sienne.

Derek sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes malgré lui, et les cacha en enfouissant son visage contre la tête de Stiles, chutant avec lui dans le canapé, faisant venir à eux les « chiots » qui leur bondirent dessus dans un joyeux chahut, arrachant un bruyant halètement de son compagnon, toujours allongé sur lui, étouffé sous les corps des autres.

« Bordel… vous m'étouffez, bande de cinglés ! hoqueta Stiles.

— La ferme, Stilinski ! grogna Jackson quelque part sous le bras droit de Derek, le Bêta ne sachant même pas comment le blond avait fait pour passer sous son bras.

— Toi, la ferme… Bon Dieu… Sourwolf, il va vraiment falloir expliquer tout ça à mon père ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien de fois j'ai dû… aïe ! Isaac, c'est mon bras ça, pas un os à mâcher !... dû esquiver ses questions quand je me souvenais de… non, Erica, tu ne glisses pas ta main sous mon haut !

— Oh allez, tu as l'habitude ! Je te flaire seulement…

— Va flairer Boyd, pas moi ! s'offusqua Stiles en se dandinant un peu, inconscient du fait qu'il frottait son corps contre Derek qui ferma les yeux en essayant de se contrôler.

— C'est déjà fait ! répondit la voix boudeuse de la blonde.

— Mouais… c'est non quand même ! Donc, Sourwolf, il va falloir venir chez moi samedi car j'ai déjà prévenu mon père… A qui est la main qui me pelote les fesses ? demanda-t-il soudainement d'une voix aigüe.

— Oups, désolée, Stiles ! gloussa Allison qui cacha son visage contre le haut de Scott. Ma main a dérapé…

— Qu'elle dérape ailleurs que sur mes miches, Allison ! Mon père nous attend samedi… je ne sais pas comment il sait, mais il a ce regard amusé qui annonce rien qui vaill… bon, ok, le prochain qui me lèche un bras, je le fous à la niche, c'est clair ? »

Derek sourit, écoutant d'une oreille les plaintes joyeuses d'une partie de sa meute, les rires doux d'Allison et Lydia, imaginant les sourires de chiot de Scott et Isaac, se gorgeant de l'odeur mêlée des siens et soupira de bien-être, les bras toujours serrés autour de Stiles qui gesticulait et se plaignait à qui mieux-mieux.

Le Bêta ferma les yeux, sentant un flot de souvenirs venir à lui, ces moments où ils s'étaient tous trouvés, forant leur place dans sa mémoire comme s'ils avaient aussi existé dans cette vie, le faisant inspirer profondément l'odeur de sa meute, chuchotant un doux « merci » mental à ce dieu.

Il pouvait sentir une puissance monter en lui alors que ses Bêtas le reconnaissaient inconsciemment ou non comme leur Alpha. Il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux maintenant, les autres verraient le rouge noyer ses prunelles vertes. Il ne savait pas comment il expliquerait cela à sa mère qui devait déjà sentir le retrait d'une petite partie de sa meute, comme le laissait supposer son téléphone qui s'était mis à sonner dans sa poche.

Derek ne voulait pas répondre maintenant, pas alors qu'il avait enfin son compagnon dans ses bras qui essayait de continuer à parler malgré les mains qui lui caressaient les joues, la nuque ou les cheveux, ses amis déposant leur odeur sur lui comme sur Derek, tentant au mieux de les entremêler comme avant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru la promesse de Chaos sur une possible récompense pour ses recherches, mais la venue de sa meute, de Stiles à présent entre ses bras le fit déglutir alors qu'il le remerciait mentalement encore une fois.

S'il entendit une voix lui répondre un « De rien, Chiot », il ne sursauta pas ni ne commença à s'inquiéter, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, une douce voix amusée dans sa tête était le cadet de ses soucis.

Derek rouvrit les yeux pour observer les jeunes adolescents sur lui, fixant le visage de son compagnon qui râlait encore sur un des Bêtas qui s'amusait à le lécher en dépit de ses plaintes et commença à rire, attirant l'attention sur lui et leur laissant découvrir la chaude couleur rouge de son statut avant qu'ils ne se remettent tous à vouloir être plus proche de celui qu'ils avaient tous désignés comme « leur Alpha ».

Derek recommença à frotter son nez contre la fine cicatrice, indiquant où il mordrait prochainement, entendant la profonde inspiration que Stiles eut avant que le jeune homme ne se taise en le fixant, amenant le regard de Derek sur lui tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil. Le jeune Alpha sourit en voyant la tendresse dans les yeux de son compagnon qui se rallongea sur lui, écartant les jambes pour mieux l'enfourcher.

Si Derek sentit l'excitation monter en lui et en Stiles, il n'eut pas à le signaler. Les Bêtas le comprirent rapidement et leur vif recul – ponctué de « ah non », de « pas ça » des garçons ou encore le « oh oui, ça ! » de Erica qui se tortilla pour retrouver son téléphone – fit rire le futur émissaire de sa meute qui entoura son cou de ses bras en le fixant avec un regard étincelant de gaieté.

« Hé, bébé ! chuchota Stiles, s'attirant un large sourire de Derek sous les hurlements de Bêtas qui fuyaient en direction de la porte en râlant contre le jeune homme.

— Salut. »

Ils s'étaient enfin tous retrouvés…

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilàààà, terminé!
> 
> Pour ceux qui veulent des explication, les reviews sont là, je répondrais (peut être pas dans l'heure, mais je répondrais)
> 
> J'espère que cela vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Merci à Tamaki pour son boulot de correction, tu as assuré, Merci à Neko Suke qui a écouté toutes mes idées (et qui écoute toujours d'ailleurs) sur cette fic et qui m'a encouragé et à mes gosses pour m'avoir laissé un Nanowrimo assez tranquille XD.
> 
> A la prochaine ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey les gens ! Pensez à lire ce petit mot, ça m'évitera de le répéter en réponse aux reviews XD.
> 
> Donc ceci est un prologue d'une courte fiction (enfin, elle fait quand même 50000 mots ou plus cette fic), en six chapitres comprenant prologue, 4 chapitres allant de 8900 mots à 13100 et un épilogue déjà écrits. Si je la poste, c'est qu'elle est terminée, of course. C'était ma participation au Nanowrimo de cette année, ma première participation, j'espère le refaire un jour ;)
> 
> Bref, c'est une "deathfic" dans le prologue, cela sera encore cela ensuite, même si... et bien, ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'aime parfois torturer mes personnages/mes lecteurs, mais quel intérêt de faire une fiction à chapitre pour terminer sur une deathfic, hein ? Donc... n'ayez pas peur jusqu'au bout. Je l'ai indiqué quand même, maiiiiis, ça va aller, les gens, pas d'inquiétude.
> 
> Ce prologue fait 1700 mots environ (ce qui peut être pas mal pour certains mais pour moi, c'est court), parce qu'on a coupé ce qui aurait du être un OS (mais à 50000 mots, c'est trop long à corriger, j'ai pitié de ma bêta). Le prochain chapitre fait 8900 mots (14p) et s'intitule "Recherche". Je ne peux vous coller un aperçu étant donné qu'il est toujours en correction.
> 
> Je posterais toutes les deux semaines. Ce qui veut dire que vous ne me reverrez pas avant le 20 Janvier minimum. A bientôt ;)


End file.
